


To the Sun that Rises Again

by ShimadaGenji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Danzou/orochimaru being terrible horrible creepy people, Gen, I have no idea of what im doing, I meant to say dad not dead but thats right too i guess, Kakashi has anxiety attacks and intrusive thoughts cause there are no psychologist in the apocalypse, M/M, Possibly some future kakagai, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Trans Male Character, blood and death, kakashi centric, naruto is 7 kakashi is 21, parent/child relationship sort of (cause kakashi aint a dead but naruto sure is a child), shhh im being sneaky here, zombie/post apocalyptic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/pseuds/ShimadaGenji
Summary: At 21 years old, Hatake Kakashi is trash. A good for nothing. At 21 years old, the life of a 7 year old boy is in his hands. Kakashi would never let a friend get hurt.They endure.A zombie/post apocalyptic AU





	1. Yet another day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying for a multi-chapter story and first time posting Naruto. Have mercy on my non native speaker soul.

For something so fucking bad, people seemed to stock plenty on canned corn. Kakashi mused turning the offending object in his hands. He considered throwing the thing away and pretending he never saw it for 5 whole seconds. He just sighed, dropping it alongside his humble pile of supplies in his small bag. Beggars weren’t choosers after all.

He dropped the next three cans with the same resigned disappointment.

Beggar wasn’t exactly the word to describe him though. Perhaps a stray dog would be more fitting. Sniffling around trash for scraps in this hellhole of a world. Eating off whatever he found to survive. Scrawny and aching for a bath. One could only stand so many wet tissue paper showers. No use crying over such things now. Besides, Naruto even seemed to enjoy being the stinkiest child around.

Speaking of which.

“I told you to not go stuffing strange things into your mouth.” He said without even turning. Just opening another cupboard in the hopes of finding anything but corn.

The shocked surprised noise from behind confirmed his suspicions.

“It’s not strange!” The boy pouted in reply.

“Stale food isn’t good for you.” No corn, just more rotten food. He closed the cupboard, settling for a drawer instead.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath in annoyance. He should be thankful Kakashi was there as his impulse control. Lord knows how fucked up food poisoning was from the things left at these houses. And actually the both of them as well, since 2 months ago Naruto had decided to shove a box of poptarts into his mouth when he wasn’t looking. Kakashi could’ve easily mistaken it for a new mutation of the epidemic. That wasn’t something he wanted to remember. Ever again.

Kakashi closed the drawer of cutlery with a shudder. He crouched down, trying the cupboard under the sink, some people keep good food there, right?

Or rubbing alcohol… huh… lucky.

He felt the boy approaching him, listening until he was standing behind.

“Senseeeei” kakashi could hear the grin in his face. He wouldn’t drop the stupid nickname, would he.

“Yes?” He asked, trying to seem as uninterested as he could. Naruto just stood there giggling. He sighed and turned slightly, then a little more as The boy decided to stand on his blind side.

“What is it?”

“This is NOT spoiled!” He declared triumphantly, thrusting his find into Kakashi’s face. The man leaned back slightly trying to see what he had brought.

Cup ramen.

Huh… reaallly lucky.

How did Naruto keep doing that.

“That’s nice.”

“Nice?!” The boy exclaimed in offense as Kakashi got up, dusting his pants. “This is gold! You know there’s nothing better than ramen! You are just jealous I’m such an amazing finder!” He said in his whole 7 year old vocabulary.

“Well, well. One day is ramen, the other rats. It’s how this goes.” Kakashi patted his head as he passed by, bag once again slinged over his shoulders. Naruto grimaced at the memory.

“It was one time!” He hurried to walk along Kakashi, who had several centimeters of leg over him. Kakashi simply smiled behind his surgical mask. Dodging overturned furniture and heading off the tiny cabin, holding the door open for his little companion. He glanced over the trashed up interior, trying to see if he missed any spot.

“Got everything?”

“Yup!” The boy answered.

“Remembered your water bottle?”

“Shoot” he heard him swear as he ran back inside. Returning a few seconds later with his bottle in hands. Kakashi gave him a playful smack in the back of the head as he passed by and Naruto answered with a ‘hey!’ And a scowl. Ah, children… was he glad he had none (no offense to Naruto, he loved the boy, really).

 

He glanced over empty streets. Sundown would come soon, they’d have to start setting camp as soon as possible, lest they have to walk at night to look for a safe resting place. Next house would be the last stop. He started walking and Naruto kept pace by his right. Stepping over debris and the usual trash.

It was stressful, looking over a 7 year old in what was kind of the apocalypse. Naruto was loud and curious and didn’t seem to have any notion of what was really dangerous. He liked to explore and go head first and that certainly was a strain on Kakashi’s panicking heart. But he also had an endless energy, keeping Kakashi on his toes and making him find joy in the simplest things on such harsh days. Naruto was much like his parents in the end. And Kakashi wouldn’t have lasted this long without him.

 

They reached the front door to the next shitty house. Kakashi glanced down at Naruto, watching the kid nod at him as they started once again their practiced routine. Kakashi reached for the machete strapped to his back, turning it in his hands as he laid himself flat against the wall to the entrance. Naruto huddle close to him, hands on a kitchen knife. A dangerous thing for a child to be carrying, but much safer then leaving him empty handed in case something came at them. Or at least he hoped. He slid against the wall until he stood by one the windows. Leaning over, he tried peaking into the home. It was dark, only the sunlight coming through to illuminate small patches of the room. He slowly raised a hand, rapping his knuckles against the wood and waited.

 

There was no response.

 

They walked around the house. Repeating the process for every window they found.

The first floor seemed clear. He glanced at the boy once again, blue excited eye staring back as he nodded in encouragement. Kakashi pushed open the backdoor, and then a little harder as it got stuck on something. He heard the noise of things being dragged as he pushed. Looks like some toolboxes fell over in front of it. He waited a second in place, watching for any moment before stepping in carefully.

He extended his arm behind him. Making sure Naruto was still far away to not get hit by him but close enough to be able to run to him in case something came from behind.

He walked slowly, eye always covering every corner of the room before proceeding. He pushed open another door. Eyes first, listen for any noise, look over corners, move. He was looking into a kitchen now. Unlit and covered with a layer of dust, looked empty. From where he stood he could see partially into the living room, through the archway a few feet away. The front door, a reclining chair and… a pair of legs. Someone was lying on the floor.

He raised his hand and heard as Naruto stopped moving behind him.

 

Kakashi reached for the counter, reaching for a plastic salt shaker left there. He silently shuffled into the room. He beckoned for Naruto and instantly the boy glued to his leg. He leaned over, looking under the counters just to make sure. He held the boy’s shoulders, moving him until he was somewhat hidden by the fridge.

“Stay.”

The boy nodded feverously.

Kakashi moved again, salt shaker in hand. He slowly moved towards the archway and threw the plastic thing into the living room. He watched it hit the floor and roll. The legs didn’t move. Nor did anything else.

He took a step forward. Machete ready.

Another.

 

Another.

 

A man laid on the floor in his pajamas, blood splattered around him. Revolver in one hand.

Dead.

Look around, hear for movement.

Nothing.

He glanced back to Naruto who watched him expectantly. He nodded and the boy relaxed.

“Search the kitchen for me, will you?” He smiled.

“Yosh!” The boy smiled back, getting to work.

He walked into the living room fully now, crouching down next to the man. Some just couldn’t take the pressure. He could understand. He took the gun from the man’s hand and checked the chamber. Empty. Huh.

He threw the thing back into the floor and took the destroyed blanket from the reclining chair, dropping it over the body for when Naruto passed by. No need to put more ugly images into the kid’s brain.

Well, time to get to work.

 

“I will search the halway. Shout if you need me.” He told the kid.

“Same goes for you!” Was the always loud reply.

 

To think he and Naruto would fall on such dynamic.

In a different world, Kakashi would be avoiding being around the boy at all costs. Not because of him in specific, that’s just how Kakashi was. A loner. Or a coward. Minato always bugged him to go out more, make new friends, live life a little. But Kakashi was stubborn and difficult and he’d stomp his feet and convince himself this was for the best. And Minato would have that smile on his face despite the worry in his eyes and he’d ask him to at least stay for dinner, since Naruto loved hanging out with him so much. After all he was the cool kinda-big-brother figure with the spiky hair and the weird books and Kakashi never really got why.

Perhaps it was just in their genes. The kindness. Not the fiery stubbornness to not let Kakashi sulk on his own.

That was definitely Kushina’s genes.

 

He opened the door in the end of the corridor. He searched for anything moving, and when nothing did, he looked again. It was the master bedroom. A big undone bed stood in front of him. If he got rid of the disgusting covers and laid a few if their blankets over… it’d make a comfy bed.

He was making his way around it when he heard a noise. A muffled thump. He raised his weapon instantly. It didn't come from the corridor. It came from the other door in the room. He silently walked closer. Listening for any other noises. He couldn’t hear anything else.

He really hoped it was just an animal.

He grabbed the handle, twisting it slowly and pushing the door open. A pool of blood had dried in front of the door. And as he pushed he could see more and more of the small room. He could see the toilet, the shower curtains, and when he spotted the woman in the nightgown, turned away from him, blood soaked robes and hair, he barely gave her time to screech as her empty eyes turned to him. He raised his machete and in a single movement her head rolled on the floor.

He watched for a second, her dark blood seep through the ceramic tiles. What an end to a family.

He stood a few more seconds. Not really thinking. Trying to really not think.

And the moment was gone. He left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The house was clean. They could spend the night.

 

 


	2. Food for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans live on food afterall. Kakashi and Naruto risk themselves for supplies.

_ This was a terrible idea. Kakashi was 100% sure there were many more people much more fit than him for babysitting duty. But Minato had given him puppy eyes. Saying how this was unplanned and how much he trusted him and how little Naruto would be just soooo happy to see him again. Kushina had bribed him to be honest. And with their combined efforts, now Kakashi found himself standing in their living room, belongings in his bags as they left. _

_ It’d be just 5 days. Just 5 days and they’d be back from their unexpected business trip. 5 days he’d be with Naruto instead of alone. That was their plan all along, he knew it. _

_ But sure enough an orange blur came zooming into his direction. Just a step to the side and Naruto went crashing into the couch, missing his intended target. _

_ “Kakashi!!!”  _

_ “Yo.” The man gave him a little salute. _

_ “I’ll get those for you! I’m super strong!” He said, recovering from his crash and going for Kakashi’s belongings. The man just shrugged. _

_ “Suit yourself.” _

_ He turned to the kitchen as little Naruto dragged his stuff to the guest room. It was nearing midday. _

_ “Did you have lunch?” _

_ “Not yet.” Came the muffled reply. Kakashi took the lid of the pot resting on top of the stove. Lukewarm ramen filled the pot almost to the brim, the wonderful smell assaulting Kakashi’s nose. Kushina didn’t have to do this, but she did anyway. He just needed to heat it up a little more.  _

_ He turned on the stove, reaching for the fridge for a cold drink. _

_ “Your mother left us ramen for lunch.” _

_ “Yes!!” Naruto cheered, zooming into the kitchen and this time managing to ram into Kakashi like he intended, a big goofy grin on his face. _

_ Kakashi found himself smiling back _ .

 

—

 

Kakashi stared at the note in his hands again. Eye going over words lazily.

 

_ I left the backdoor to the storage locked.  _

_ You’ll find anything you need there. _

_ Be safe. _

_ Love, Nami. _

 

Whoever the message was intended to never came to see it, seeing the supposed key to the storage that was on top of it now rested upon Kakashi’s hands. The little tag in it pointed to a konbini 3 kilometers from their current location, according to their little map (he hoped it wasn’t outdated).

They were running out of food. It had been over a week since Kakashi’s stumbled into the small pile of canned corn and Naruto’s gold find of one cup of instant ramen. They had one can left and Naruto was demonstrating an incredible show of self restraint, as he saved his ramen for ‘a special occasion’. Either that or he forgot about it.

Regardless, they would be starving soon. This area seemed to have already been scavenged thoroughly. The only reason he found such a lucky note was because Naruto had tripped on a upturned garbage can, dragging one of the wooden counters with him. Kakashi heard the clink of metal as the keys fell to the floor from their position somewhere between the counter and the wall.

The boy really had an unique kind of luck.

 

The boy in question stared at him, looking more annoyed than anything else.

“What’s that.”

Kakashi hummed, turning the key in his hands.

“It’s a key. What else would it be?”

“I mean for what!” He said exasperated. Kakashi smiled under his mask. 

“That we will see.” He secured the straps of his bag. “C’mon. We’re heading east.”

Naruto did a quick jog to catch up and soon they were in the streets again. The kid at least seemed not to mind the exercise. Always brimming with an unspent energy Kakashi could not imagine where it came from, when he himself often felt Iike crumbling at the edges.

Naruto just kept going, never complaining about this hellish life.

 

He walked just a few steps ahead of him, curious childish eyes washing over the scenery. Abandoned cars, dirty streets, the occasional body and blood. It was a huge contrast to the little blond boy with the orange vest and the green frog backpack. Kakashi hoped the child would never grow, despite the situation.

 

“I totally saw a zombie raccoon last night!” Naruto said balancing himself as he walked on top of a concrete slab, arms spread wide to avoid falling.

“Hm?” Kakashi answered, eyes not leaving the map as they walked.

“Yea! ‘Cause it was like, super big and its eyes were red! It just didn’t attack me ‘cause it knew I am very strong!” He said, hopping down to the street again. “I wouldn’t want to kill a raccoon though, they are fluffy and small, even if they stink.” He added in a mumble. Clearly at odds with his zombie fighting duties and the cuteness of a raccoon. “Hey! Are you even listening?!” He pointed at Kakashi, who finally took his eyes off the map.

“Hmm? Did you say something?” He tried to not smile, failing when Naruto charged at him, fists banging against his legs.

“Aaggh! Kakashi! You always do that! You’re not cool! You are just mean!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He sticked his leg out, pushing Naruto away.

“Liar! You totally do!”

Naruto tried climbing over the hood of a car, bent metal groaning. There was another noise. Kakashi froze, holding Naruto by the strap of his bag as he listened, the boy staring at him, half startled, half confused.

There. Another groan.

Naruto seemed to notice as well, head whipping around as they looked for the source. Kakashi looked over the car Naruto leaned against. A few dozen of meters ahead of them was one of those things. No, two. The other was missing an arm. The first gargled, hissing at the other. When it did nothing, it gave out a low screech. Naruto seemed fixated on the scene. Kakashi tugged at his bag, watching the kid whirl his head back to him. He motioned with his fingers for them to go around.

The kid nodded, dropping back close to Kakashi as they both circled around the right side of the car, staying as far away from the scene as they could. They were almost completely silent. The tiniest scrap of boots on concrete and of cloth against cloth being the only sounds that escaped them along their controlled breaths. Naruto kept turning his head to where the two figures were. Occasionally they’d hear a grunt or another screech. And they kept walking. Step after step. Until they couldn’t hear it anymore. They walked a few more meters just to make sure. Only then did Kakashi breathe easier. Ruffling Naruto’s hair, easing as much as the boy’s tension as his own.

“Let’s go. We’re almost there.”

 

They resumed their pace, drawing closer and closer to their destination. But as they did, Kakashi noticed an increased number of infected as well. And sure enough, when they turned the street corner a small mob seemed to have gathered near the entrance of the store.

The street was wide enough for two cars only, buildings looking much more like houses than buildings, spaced apart nicely. It used to be a simple neighbourhood. A few cars lay crashed at the end of street causing a blockage. At least 12 infected stood around the street.

The entrance of the store itself sported broken windows and door. Even if there were supplies in that part, it wouldn’t be safe to go there. He hoped the back was closed off from it.

The two of them hid behind an abandoned car a good couple of meters from the store. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Watching carefully, he could see that the back entrance was clear of infected. Maybe if they sneaked around…

He hesitated.

They didn’t have much of a choice here, did they?

 

The man crouched down, hands brushing on the floor for a few stones, small enough to fit his palm. He stored a few in his pockets.

“Naruto, we will have to get to that store.” Kakashi pointed to the little building. The boy’s eyes widened.

“There?!” He tried whispering. Kakashi looked over the car to make sure nothing listened on them before continuing.

“Yes. We will go through the back, that’s what that key was for. So I’m gonna need you to stick close to me, understand?”

The boy nodded, looking uncertain still, eyes fixed on the floor. Kakashi took a deep breath. He placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, causing his eyes to snap back up to look at him. He smiled.

“Don’t worry, Naruto. I promised I wouldn’t let anything hurt you, remember.”

There was a beat where Naruto just stared at him, mouth agape. And then, he smiled, eyes serious. Determined.

Kakashi ruffled his hair.

“Stick close.”

 

He looked over the car. There was another car at around 7 meters away. He walked crouched, as fast as he could without making much noise. Naruto walked glued to him, small enough to not need to crouch. They made it safely. Kakashi let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

At this distance he could hear the low growls and whines of the infected. There were another 20 meters of street between them and the small alley that led to the back of the store. They had the time, the sun was still high in the sky. They could wait.

He glanced over. There was a small mailbox another few meters from them. It was the only thing between them and the store. There was also an infected standing next to it. 

Kakashi reached for one of the stones in his pockets, he watched carefully, patiently. Making sure no one was looking their direction. He gave Naruto a glance over his shoulder. Still there. He took a deep breath. In. Out. He threw it over the car, away from the mailbox, ducking to hide himself again. He heard the pang of stone hitting metal and cursed in his head, the noise sounding extremely loud in the tense silent. The infected growled loudly. Kakashi couldn’t raise his head to check. It was too risky. He just laid flat against the car, breathing slowly, hand reaching for Naruto, who held it without hesitation.

They waited.

There was shuffle. The infected let out a louder whine. It was moving to where Kakashi had thrown the rock. They waited a little longer. The noise kept moving. He risked a glance. He quickly ducked away again, having seen the creature’s face. He willed his rising panic to settle down, waiting for any movement from the infected. It apparently hadn’t seen him. Kakashi looked over again. It was turned halfway towards them but didn’t seem to acknowledge them. If they were lucky, the infected was just blind on that side. Another infected had started making its way towards the noise as well, Kakashi was going to miss his window. He tugged on Naruto’s arm and moved.

He walked, avoiding making any sudden movements. He could still see the infected’s face. He kept his eyes glued on it. One foot after the other. Careful. Careful. Another growl. The other infected was getting close. They’d be on its field of vision in seconds. Kakashi swiped Naruto off his feet, into his arms and made a small dash to the mailbox. He had just made it there when he heard the infected howl lowly. It heard them. He let go of Naruto, hand going for the machete on his waist. He heard the infected move.

He waited. He’d have to be fast. Take the two before they could make any more noise. He heard a step. He twisted the blade in his hands, signaling Naruto to stay.

There was a pang of metal being kicked and a screech. Another bark answered and soon Kakashi could hear a fight. He risked glancing over the cover and saw the two infected clawing at each other. Whining and crying like animals. He wasted no time. A quick look revealed no other infected between them and the alley. He took Naruto’s hand and walked to it without any other incidents.

From there, it was a simple walk over a couple of bodies and a turn. And there it was. A door.

 

He finally let go of Naruto, looking around to make sure nothing was near. He tried glancing inside but the windows were closed. He was going in blind.

“Ready?” He whispered.

“Yeah!” Naruto whispered back. Kitchen knife clutched in his tiny hands again.

Kakashi took his weapon in his right hand, keys on the left. He fumbled for a second before managing to get the thing in the keyhole. He twisted it to the end and then waited. He turned the handle and pushed slowly.

 

It was just as dark as he expected with all windows covered, his shadow mingling with the darkness inside. He pushed the door wider, letting the slit of light brighten as much of the room as possible. It looked like the storage. Several shelves lined up the small room. There was even a small fridge, but he doubted anything in there was still useful, seeing electricity stopped working months ago in most places.

He moved to let Naruto inside and closed the door behind them, complete darkness enveloping the room once again. Kakashi moved to the nearest window and opened the blinds, just enough to let a little light in so they could see where they were going.

There was just the two of them. 3 rows of shelves between them and the opposite wall. 2 fridges on the wall nearest to him. A few windows. The door they came from on the wall to the right, an opaque glass door on the left, leading to the store front most likely.

Naruto looked at him expectantly.

“Go on.” He waved with his hand, setting the machete back on his person. “Get whatever you need”

The boy jumped in place, removing the beloved frog backpack from his bag before moving to the nearest shelf, eyes and grubby hands going over anything of interest. Kakashi decided he’d start with the fridges, just to make sure. And just as expected, a pile of rotten food laid at the bottom of each one. He moved to the nearest shelf then.

There was a whole session of rice packages. He hadn’t had rice in months. It needed water to cook and water was a precious supply. They had to keep as much of it as they could. But rice…

He sighed. He’d think about it later. Shaking his head to rid himself of the traitorous thoughts of a healthy meal, he walked to the other end of the shelf, as far away as he could from the rice. He took a pair of scissors, turning it in his hands. It looked good enough. He reached for the little bag on his hip, taking it in his hands and opening the zipper. He settled the bag on the shelf and used both of his hands to free the scissors from it’s package. He looked inside his little bag just to make sure.

Bandaids, gauze, rubbing alcohol, painkillers. His little makeshift health kit was just the way it was last time he checked. He put the scissors in and zipped it close. Setting the thing on his hip again.

Despite his looks, Kakashi liked having his things organized. If he needed something, he wanted to be able to find it as soon as possible. He needed to be able to use his tools properly and he wouldn’t be able to if he didn’t keep them properly. And organizing his things was weirdly comforting for him. Easing his anxieties even for just a moment.

He continued his search, hands brushing over different brands of tissue paper and wipes. He heard a shuffle as Naruto approached him. 

“Here, I got you this.” He said giving Kakashi a tiny box of orange juice.

“Thanks.” He took the little box. He searched for the straw but it was nowhere on the box. He glared at Naruto, who gave him an innocent smile. And by innocent, he meant devilish. How foolish of him. 

Kakashi moved lazily, taking three steps to his left and reaching for a plastic bag at head level. He took the package of plastic straws and opened it, taking one and shoving it into the little box. It was his turn to smile innocently at the boy, who now stared daggers at him.

“My straw was missing for some reason!” He said, putting the straw in his mouth behind the mask and sipping and the delicious sweet juice.

“Fine! I won’t give you the fancy bottles my mom kept then!”

“Fancy bottles?” Kakashi watched as Naruto rushed back to where the alcohol was stored. “Hey, Naruto, don’t touch those. Go get the water!”

“I AM doing that!” He stuck his tongue out to him, grumply walking to the water bottles and shoving them into his backpack. Kakashi decided to make himself useful as well. He sipped more of his juice and shoved the wipes inside his bag along some toilet paper. He moved to the next row of shelves.

He crouched down, placing the little box at the shelf and reaching for another bag on his back, he laid it on the floor and zipped it open. There were two cans of corn inside. He reached for the shelf, taking of different kinds of crackers and settling them inside the bag. He took two protein bars, opening one and shoving it into his mouth.

“Hey Naruto.” They boy turned to him. “Catch.” He threw the bar. Naruto fumbled with it for a second, dropping the thing on the floor and bending down to take it. He looked back to Kakashi unamused.

“What?”

“Lunch.”

“No! This is terrible! It’s all grainy!” He grimaced.

“It’s good for you. You want to reach 160 at some point, right?” Kakashi said playfully.

“I’m gonna get taller then you! My mom said so!” The man stopped for a second. Wondering if Naruto also felt the pang in his heart at the mention of the woman. But the boy had just stuffed the bar into his pant’s pocket and gone back to shuffling through another shelf. Kakashi resumed his task of placing food into his bag.

He heard a loud gasp.

“Kakashi! There’s cake!” Naruto jumped in place, pointing to a box on the upper parts of the shelf. Kakashi just hummed in acknowledgement. 

“I’ll get it for you.” Kakashi didn’t know why Naruto felt like he needed it but he decided to leave it at it. He never really understood the inner workings of Naruto’s brain anyway. He heard the boy struggling and then the low groaning of metal. At that he snapped his head up, being graced with the image of Naruto trying to climb the withering shelf.

“Hey, get down from there. I’ll get that for you later.”

“It’s okay! I almost got it!” The boy pleaded, one arm gripping the shelf tightly as the other extended for the prize.

Kakashi was about to protest again when Naruto gasp, losing his grip as the hold under his feet shifted, the whole structure wobbling under him.

He could only stare in horror as the boy let go, stumbling a few feet backwards and slamming loudly into a stop on the opaque glass door that led to the front of the store. The thing rattled maddly for a second before settling down again.

They stared each other in complete silence.

Kakashi saw a silhouette approaching the door. Could hear it’s muffled growling from behind it. 

It pounded against the glass with its fists, screeching.

Naruto scrambled back onto his feet and Kakashi rushed up to him.

It hit again. And again. A crack forming on the glass.

The glass broke.

There was a shrill deafening noise as an alarm rang. And  _ why  _ did an alarm still work after so long was beyond Kakashi, but as luck had it, it rang loudly, almost drowning the screeches of the infected that now tried to claw its way in through the broken glass door. The man grabbed Naruto’s arm, dragging him along as they made it for the exit. He shoved the door open, turning a right as he exited. He barely made 10 steps when he saw a group of at least 3 infected near the turn out of the alley. He cursed, turning back to try the other way. Around the other corner he found 2 infected and a closed gate. He couldn’t tell if it was unlocked or not. There was no time to find out. The alarm still ringing around them.

He turned back going for the store they just left. He saw the infected on the other side of the alley screeching, running for them. 

He took Naruto in his arms and ran towards them, trying to reach the door before they could. He heard the loud screaming of the approaching creatures. He wouldn’t die here. He wouldn’t.

The door was an arms length away from him. The infected not much farther away. He stuck his arm out, reaching for the handle, into the reach of the infected.

One bite.

One bite was all it took for you to become one of them.

 

He felt the cold metal in his hands. He yanked it with him as he jumped into the room again. The door slammed behind him and then it jumped against his back as the infected banged against it. He took half a second to get a breath in.

The infected banged on windows. The hole on the glass door was now big enough for the infected to stick a whole arm and head through it, many others pushing it even further in.

They were trapped.

The alarm was finally dying down, the howls and cries of the infected seeming to get even louder.

“I’m sorry!” He heard Naruto cry against his chest.

“Not now!” He snapped back.

His eyes scanned the room wildly, looking for any way out.

There.

One of the windows was free of infected. It was high up on one of the walls. So high it probably led to somewhere on the lower roof of the store front. He set Naruto down for a second. He climbed up on one of the closer shelves and took out his machete. He banged the handle against the glass. One, two, three times, and the glass shattered, cutting through his hand. He tried to get as many of the shards as he could from the frame. Thankfully he could fit through without an issue. He climbed down, taking Naruto in his arms again. The boy held onto him as he turned around for their makeshift exit. 

He heard the glass door crashing on the floor.

The climbed up the shelf again, praying that the thing wouldn’t fall down and removed Naruto from his chest, pushing him up so he could hold onto the windowsill and land on the roof.  The boy did so, crawling over broken glass before turning to help Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed onto the ledge, hauling himself up and laying his bent arms flat against the roof as he tried to gain purchase with his feet against the wall to pull himself up the rest of the way, Naruto pulling at his jacket to help. 

His was out to his waist when something latched onto his ankle, dragging him down. His arms quickly moved, hands gripping against broken glass to stop him from falling back into the infested room.

He risked look down.

An infested had a hold on his leg, yanking him down and clawing at him in an attempt to get him close enough to bite.

Just one bite.

Kakashi could barely hear over the sound of his heart drumming against his ears. Naruto still had a grip on him, pulling with all the strength of a 7 year old. He couldn’t die, Naruto needed him.

He pulled his leg as much as he could and shot it out, kicking something soft with a crack. His leg burned with the wounds that opened by sharp claws. He kicked again, trying to pull himself up once again. He managed a few dozen of centimeters. The infected was now hanging from Kakashi’s leg. The man grit his teeth.  _ Please don’t break please don’t break please don’t break. _ He tried dragging himself away further but the weight on his leg was only added as other infected hung onto the one stuck to him. Naruto rushed towards the window with his little kitchen knife in hands. He shoved it down with a little cry of effort, digging it deep into the flesh of the infected, metal slicing easily enough through the rotten meat in the wrist. He twisted the knife, and in doing so, caused the infected to jerk its hand open, letting go of Kakashi and taking the knife with it, off Naruto’s hands.

Kakashi wasted no time.

He jumped to his feet, hissing when his injured leg almost gave out. He snatched Naruto into his arms again and ran. It was a short jump between that roof and the next one. A longer one to the next building. And when he was far enough from all the growling and screaming, he didn’t need to try the next one. Finally climbing down onto the floor and keeping a fast pace until a place that seemed safe enough just to be sure before he stopped. Gulping harsh gasps of air into his aching lungs.

He felt like laughing when he remembered he left his bag with the food on the floor inside. Finding a strange hilarity on the situation when he wouldn’t allow himself to cry over it.

“I’m really sorry.” Naruto’s voice wobbled. Guilty. 

Kakashi didn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheew, so I wrote more... im more of an artist then a writer, you know? But this is fun. Figuring out how to write ideas together is pretty hard but im trying. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading!


	3. Licking wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you fall, you get up and try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaa! I managed to write another one! I resolved a lot of problems I was having (specially with Kakashi’s past) so at least those things will run smoothly when we get there. I felt chapter was a little... eventless? So I was weary of it djsuidjis. But hey, plot will pick up soon!!  
> Also i want to thank everyone for the nice comments, im not vry confident in my writting but your words have been very encouraging and its making me very excited to work on this! So, hurray! This is for you guys.  
> Not Beta read cause im a fool.

_ He blamed fate. He didn’t  _ belong  _ with other people, his stubborn mind provided. It had nothing to do with how careless he was and how much cold wind he’d taken. This dumb fever was what happened when Kakashi tried.  _

_ “You are the one supposed to care for me, Kakashi, not the other way.” Naruto deadpanned, legs swinging and face squished on his hands, elbows resting on the cold stone of the kitchen counter. _

_ Naruto watched as Kakashi moved through the kitchen, letting out the occasional sniff as he boiled some water for his tea. The man turned droopy eyes to Naruto. Mouth twitching underneath his surgical mask. _

_ “Is that so? That can be arranged.” _

_ “Huh?” The boy perked up confused. _

_ “Come here.” He stuck his arms out, making kissing noises. “I’ll make you even sicker.” _

_ “No!” Naruto shouted when he finally realized what Kakashi intended to do. “Gross!” He scrambled off his seat running through the house. _

_ “Narutoooo~” He called out sweetly, which only caused Naruto to scream, disappearing into the corridor and slamming doors shut as he went. A job well done. _

_ He turned back to his water, coughing a bit as he waited.  _

_ It’d get worse. _

 

_ He reached for his beloved book he left on the counter, flipping to a bookmarked page. Ah, Icha Icha. The only one that could soothe him. He let his eyes drift over the words. His thoughts drowning out the ill feeling of being sick. A few minutes later, he sat the book down, preparing his tea properly and taking it with him, alongside the book, to the living room. He settled down on the couch with a groan. Taking a second to do absolutely nothing with his aching body. _

_ He stared at the ceiling, body flush against the soft cushions. _

_ He leaned forward a bit, setting his book on the couch and lowering his mask to take a sip of his tea. It was still burning hot. He stuck his tongue out, putting the cup in the little table by the couch and going for his book again, mask back up. _

 

_ He was two thirds down his cup (and 3 pages into the book) when Naruto walked into the room again. He took a few cushions from the couch, throwing them on the floor and settling himself on them before turning on the TV, surfing through channels. _

_ “-will be talking about his upcoming movie: The Seven Mist Swordsmen. So this is the first time you star in-” _

_ “-I am an avenger! I am not like them! To think I am anything else is foolish.-” _

_ Kakashi kept his eyes on his book, not really minding the boy. _

_ “-doctors and scientists are unsure of what this could be, but reassure people everything is under control.” _

 

\----

 

They didn’t find any safe resting places after their rushed escape. 

The sun had set and they ended up running into a park. Surrounded by sparsely spaced trees, Kakashi had a mostly clear view of approaching individuals. A few blankets would keep them warm. They could use this one particularly thick tree for cover as well. 

Kakashi worked in silence. Scouting the near area, making a small fire, setting blankets, checking supplies.

Naruto didn’t seem to be handling the silent treatment very well.

He fidgeted  and twitched almost non-stop, eyes mostly cast to the ground and face stuck in a pout he most likely didn’t mean to show.

 

He probably wasn’t being fair to Naruto. He was a kid, he fucked up. Kakashi wasn’t even sure he was even mad at the boy. 

But he  _ was _ mad. They had gone from bad to worse. Sure now they had more water and things like 2 new packets of pads (that he was extremely glad for) alongside some more medical supplies and tools, but now, all the food they had were two protein bars and the cup of instant ramen Naruto still had with him. He still felt wobbly because of the chase and his leg was throbbing in pain. He should’ve prepared for in case something like that happened and he didn’t and they almost died because of it and now they  _ didn’t have food _ and he was mad.

So mostly at himself.

But he still couldn’t bring himself to speak to the boy. He was being an idiot and hurting Naruto.

 

Kakashi finally stopped moving around, deciding that they were alone enough. 

He stood still, eye drifting up at the sky. The stars were all the same, despite everything. He took a deep breath. He really wish Minato or Kushina were here. Naruto would be doing much better then. 

 

Kakashi finally crouched by their little fire, settling close to Naruto, who was in his own blanket cocoon, uncharacteristically quiet.

“Are you hurt?” He finally asked, berating himself for not doing it much sooner. Sure he looked over Naruto, but...

“No.” He replied curtly, not making eye contact.

“C’mon, let me look.” He offered his hand for Naruto to raise himself up. The boy ignored him for a few seconds. He finally gave up, unwrapping himself and standing within Kakashi’s reach.

It was hard to see in the dark, their only light sources being the fire and the moon. Naruto was thankfully helpful and presented his hand for Kakashi to look at that. He took it gently, bringing it closer to look at.

There was a cut going through the palm. It wasn’t deep enough to be truly concerning but it still probably stung.

He let go of the hand, slowly reaching for his med-kit. He noticed Naruto’s knee had a scrape in it as well.

He disinfected the wound in the boy’s hand, wrapping it in bandages securely. He then cleaned the wound on the knee, putting a bandaid over it.

“There you go.” He said, letting the boy go and turning to his own wounds.

 

He started with his left hand. There was a nasty in gash on it, probably from when he had held into the windowsill earlier. He had wrapped a piece of cloth around it to stop the bleeding some time ago before he stopped setting camp (and one around his leg).

He unwound the cloth (a sock), cringing only slightly as it stuck to his skin, coagulating blood staining both the cloth and his skin. He started cleaning it and dressing the wound carefully. He knew a poor job at taking care of their wounds could very much end up with them having a slow and painful death.

He felt Naruto watching him like a hawk. 

He dressed the wound in bandages, twisting his hand to make sure it was tight enough. When he deemed it good he turned to his right hand, just a small cut from when he broke the window and a few scrapes, just a little cleaning would do, no need to bandage up.

It was finally time to check up on the leg properly.

 

He pulled the bloodied pant leg up slowly, prying the sticky cloth away. He bundled it up over his knee, dragging the leg closer to himself. It looked pretty ugly.

Several scratches lined up all the way from the ankle to the knee. There was a dark purple bruised around the ankle where he had been grabbed. He hadn’t felt teeth on him, but he made sure to look for bite marks just to be safe. He found none. He found some cuts ran deep enough he worried he might need stitches. He was still walking though, so that’d be probably fine.

 

He began the painful job of cleaning everything. He refused to make any noise, gritting his teeth and breathing hard through his nose. He wiped around the wounds, coming up with more and more blood. When everything seemed clean, he covered everything in bandages, watching those get slowly stained as well.

He felt  that sigh coming back again.

 

“It’s okay, Naruto.”

“I didn’t mean to-!” He started.

“I know. It was an accident.  _ I know.” _ He said sternly, watching Naruto flinch. He did sigh this time. “I know… just… Just be careful.”

“I know… it’s just… it’s your birthday tomorrow! And I wanted to get you a present as a surprise because that’s what you do on birthdays but there’s nothing here! And mom usually helps me with buying gifts but we haven’t seen her yet and I don’t think anyone  _ sells  _ stuff anymore so I was going to give you my ramen! ‘Cause ramen is so good, you know? But then I saw the cake and cake is perfect because people have cakes on their birthdays and I wanted you to have some! And I’m really sorry because I didn’t even get the stupid cake-“

“What?” He interrupted the boy’s rant, dumbfounded. Kakashi had been keeping track of the days kinda, he needed to, with Naruto and expiration dates being an issue. But his birthday had totally escaped his mind. It was never really important to begin with. How did Naruto even know when his birthday was?

“The cake! You know! It was super high up!” He held his arm over his head trying to point an approximate height.

“No, not that… how you? How did you know?”

“Your birthday? My parents told me! I kept track, you know! I was counting and everything.” He said proudly.

Kakashi kept staring, mouth agape. 

“But yeah… I didn’t get the cake. But the ramen is yours, I promise!” 

Kakashi finally snapped his mouth close, feeling suddenly very tired. 

“Get some sleep. We’ll have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

“Okay! Goodnight, sensei!” Springing into a hug before he could react. He didn’t even think on returning the affection when Naruto let go of him, making himself comfortable in his blanket cocoon.

“Goodnight…” he mumbled back.

 

Kakashi threw the dirty rags and bloodied supplies into the fire, dusting his hands and sticking out his legs to let it heal in peace. He decided against taking any pain killers. Gritting through the pain as he kept watch, refusing to sleep when they could be attacked during the night.

And so he endured. Sweating and breathing hard. It’d heal in time.

.

.

.

.

 

_ “Kakashi.” _

 

**_“Kakashi.”_ **

 

**_“What have you done?!”_ **

  
  


He jolted awake, breath coming in fast as the memory of his nightmare faded away. He froze then, eyes darting frantic because he  _ shouldn’t  _ been sleeping in the first place, he didn’t  _ remember  _ falling asleep and that had been entirely irresponsible of him. The fire had died down completely and luckily didn’t burn anything else but itself. Where was Naruto? He turned from where he laid against a tree, searching for the boy. 

He was only a few feet away from him, building a tiny fort of rocks.

“Sensei! It’s your birthday!” He seemed oblivious to Kakashi’s turmoils, luckly for Kakashi. 

“It sure is.” He grunted, letting himself relax slowly, even as guilt weighted heavily upon his shoulders. Naruto on the other hand was as excited as ever. 

“I know we had to get up early and I really did! But you were sleeping and  _ reaaally _ hard so I thought I should let you sleep in because mom always lets me wake up late on my birthday. I was keeping watch though so I can tell you all our stuff is safe! I even practiced a few attacks so I could protect you!” He made a show of waving his stick to prove it.

Kakashi closed his eyes in a forced smile. 

“Is that so?”

“I’ll make you the ramen!” The boy rushed up to get the fire up and running again. Somewhere in his mind Kakashi noticed that maybe he shouldn’t let the boy do something like that on his own, but still he sat there eyes glazed over as Naruto managed his task and started boiling some water.

 

He used the time Naruto was distracted watching the water heat up to get ahold of himself. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter Kakashi was trash, didn’t matter what he did wrong. He had to do better than that. He wouldn’t let Naruto get hurt, he wouldn’t  _ do  _ to Naruto what he had done to…

He scratched at his left eye unconsciously.

He knew by now that even if Minato and Kushina were still alive, the chance of them ever seeing them again was basically zero. They had no contact, they had no idea of where they were and no means to find them. How many people were still alive anyway? And he hoped it wasn’t the case, truly, but he needed to be realistic. He need to consider that maybe Naruto would need him until he could take care of himself.

And Kakashi wouldn’t allow himself to fail Naruto in any way.

“Is something wrong?” Naruto half mumbled, head tilting to the side. As he finished pouring hot water into the foam container.

“Hm?” Kakashi, turned to the boy. “Nothing really.”

“Hmmmmmmm.” Naruto continued, eye shut close in a frown. “Sensei got hurt yesterday, that’d totally hurt right now!”

“Hmm? I guess it does hurt a bit…” he said slowly making a show of turning his right wrist slowly, flexing his hand. The right hand of course, seeing his left one and leg still throbbed endlessly. He might as well have those painkillers now. He moved to do just that.

“Yeah! So we totally need to like, sit down!” He said, wiggling around, very much failing and ‘sitting down’.

“Are you getting lazy now, Naruto?”

“WHAT?!” He shouted scandalized. “I’m not lazy! You are!”

“Maa Naruto, that’s so rude to say.”

“You just called ME that! Kakashi-senseeeeei!!” 

Kakashi gulped down the medicine with a bit of water. He calmly closed the bottle, putting it back inside the bag and slowly turning back to Naruto.

He paused for a second and then said.

“Did I?”

“You totally did!” He was up on his feet. Waving his arms around. “Gaah! It doesn’t matter!” He crouched down again, grabbing the little cup of instant ramen and quickly hopping over to Kakashi. He stuck his arms out, presenting it for Kakashi.

“Here.”

Kakashi stared down at the meal. The smell was delicious, they hadn’t had anything that good in months. Naruto had been right calling it a gold find. Ramen was a luxury.

“You know... I don’t I like ramen very much.” He lied,laying a hand on his chin, as in deep in thought.

Naruto seemed extremely offended by it.

“No way! You are totally lying!” He shouted in disbelief.

“I think I’m much more of a protein bar guy myself. Just the crunchiness, mmmm, I would love to go for something like that right now…” he said almost dreamingly.

Naruto was completely at loss.

“What… how… n-no way! But-!” He stared at the ramen in his own hands.

“Maa, I guess you already went through the trouble of making all that ramen though, my bad~” he scratched the back of his head apologetically. “I did give you a protein bar yesterday, didn’t I? Tell you what, how about you keep the ramen so it won’t go to waste and you give me that bar instead?”

“Wha…” Naruto still looked dazed. He used one hand to fish out the protein bar from his pocket. He held it out.

“Thank you, Naruto-kun~” he gave Naruto another eye smile, taking the bar from his hands and opening it, as delighted as he could make himself be.

“Thank you for the meal!” 

Naruto still stared at him in shock.

“Your ramen will get cold.” Kakashi warned and Naruto seemed to snap out of his daze then.

“But-...”. Naruto hesitated. Kakashi knew what was going through his head. Sure he  _ meant _ to give the ramen to Kakashi as a gift, but if Kakashi was giving it to him so willingly… how could he say no?

And he saw his plan unfolding flawlessly, as a shine reached Naruto’s eyes with a ‘thank you for the meal’ and soon enough his was digging through his meal with a happiness unparallel to any other.

And to that Kakashi couldn’t help an honest smile.

He ate half of the protein bar while Naruto was distracted and pocketed the rest.

 

All their food now would be one and a half protein bars.

 

He really needed the rest. He was somewhat glad he managed to lay down and sleep for a while despite how much he didn’t want to leave Naruto alone like that. But with a much clearer head and the pain subdued by medicine, Kakashi could start thinking on a plan more rationally.

He got the map from his pack and started going over it once again, trying to determine where they had ended after their hasty escape from the last day (over the noises of Naruto’s slurping).

 

They apparently had ran north west, ending up in a nearby park where they currently camped. The map only showed a few more blocks up north before it stopped, having reached another town. Kakashi didn’t feel like venturing up blind into a new town yet, so traced with his eyes a new way, going back south and west, where he and Naruto had missed on their travels.

To be quite honest, Kakashi himself wasn’t so sure where they were headed to. A few months back, they had been listening in on the radio and rumours trying to find a safe place to stay around Konoha, but the chaos was too much. They had been barred off several exits and chased off others. At the end, they couldn’t find a place to stay in. And so, they have been traveling, going through every city they hadn’t been yet in search of supplies and shelter. In search of help (with varying degrees of success).

He ran his finger over the little path he decided on, memorizing it before folding the map and putting it back in his bag. They would be going through a residential area, which meant less zombies then commercial areas (usually) but also less supplies. He wasn’t going to risk another dangerous encounter in his state, they’d have to make do with the little they had.

They could get lucky. He hoped they would. Starving to death didn’t sound very nice.

His new route also went through what seemed to be a pond of some sorts which hopefully meant a bath and possibly some dinner. Either that or zombie fish. God he hoped there were no zombie fish.

 

While Naruto slurped through his ramen, Kakashi took the time to redress all his wounds. He was halfway through when the boy seemed to finish, sighing out in a pleased tone.

“It was so good! Ramen is the best!” He smiled, faltering once he looked at the empty container. “Too bad it’s over though…”

“Get your things ready, we’re back to walking once I’m done here.”

“Okay!” He hopped to his feet saluting and then started organizing his few possessions.

He waited on Kakashi, who was now finishing wrapping his leg. He stood near him staring intently at his work. The boy suddenly perked up.

“Ah! Kakashi-sensei!” He called.

“Hm?” Kakashi answered, not even sparing a glance.

“You missed a spot!” The boy pointed.

“Huh?” Kakashi stopped moving his hands away so he could look at his leg better. The bandages ran all the way from ankle to mid calf, covering the ugly bruises and cuts underneath. There was barely any skin left to miss. While he scanned his leg again, Naruto had opened the tiny medkit Kakashi had packed for him and took out a bandaid. He then walked closer, grabbing Kakashi’s hand. The man stared confused as Naruto unpeeled the bandaid and placed over the healing cut on his right hand.

“There!” 

Ah… that. He looked at his hand. It really wasn’t necessary. Then back at Naruto. 

“Ah… Thank you, Naruto.”

The boy just giggled at him.

“Okay, let’s get moving.”

“Yosh!!!”

And off they were (with a little stumble from Kakashi).

 

It must have been a few hours after midday when they set off, the sun beaming weakly at them. It’d get colder in the upcoming months, they’d have to get some winter clothes for Naruto, or improvise with blankets and Kakashi’s clothes. He kept that in mind as the pair started their search through abandoned houses again.

The same routine. Knock on windows, peek inside, break in, search through the dust, come out empty handed, repeat. They’d leave each house and the sun would get lower in the sky, fatigue making Kakashi’s every movement strained and slow. Little Naruto had taken the lead, enthusiastically searching as hard as he could for anything helpful as the man lagged behind.

Hours later and their best found was a still working lighter.

 

They traveled through the streets again. They wouldn’t have more than 2 hours before sunset. Naruto hopped around, waiting on Kakashi so they could move on to the next house, mumbling the main theme of an animated series as he went. Kakashi stopped. He caught something on the corner of his eyes reflecting light. He craned his neck trying to see what it was. 

He raised his hand and a second later Naruto stopped singing, giving him a curious glance. He signed for the boy to come closer and he did. Kakashi moved, crossing the street and walking into a small front yard. He pushed away a few branches of a bush away, facing with the metal contraption that caught his eye.

“What’s that?” Naruto asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Kakashi stared at the bait that was still fresh inside.

“It’s a squirrel trap.”

The thing was slightly bent, the bait left inside not positioned right. There was a bait still inside though so that must have been left there recentely. He set it back down, twisting around on his spot to try to see any other clues of someone else being around.

“A squirrel trap?” Naruto squealed. “Who’d collect squirrels?!”

Kakashi wasn’t listening, his eyes trailing carefully his surroundings. It wouldn’t surprise him if someone (or some people) had set camp near the pond. Fresh clean water was very important in situations like this. If anyone did set camp though, Kakashi would like to spot them before they spotted the duo. Unfortunately, not everyone was into the whole ‘helping each other out’ stuff during the apocalypse, which made no sense. 

The last thing he needed was to die because someone wanted his boots.

“Stick close.” He ordered Naruto, resuming his walk through the streets. The pond would be around a block away by now, and drawing closer.

3 houses later and he could see it.

 

At a roof he saw a crude antena, looking very much kept together by repairs, besides it was a little tent. Kakashi couldn’t see what was inside it from this angle (he was looking up from the street after all) so he could only guess what it contained. What was even more curious though was the wood plank that stretched from that roof to the next, forming a bridge over the gap between houses.

He followed the trail through the sidewalk, passing over other structures that had been handcrafted (but hard to distinguished from the little Kakashi could see from his angle) and more wood-plank bridges.

The trail ended on a modest two story house, squished between two others . The windows were boarded up, several glass shards adorned the whole front of the house. 

Looked like a safe house.

Kakashi approached the house carefully, side stepping glass and stopping often to make sure Naruto was catching up safely. Now that he reached the door though, he wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. He couldn’t see anything through the one window on the first floor. He slowly tried for the knob but the door barely moved, locked tight.

He stood there, thinking on what to try next, but it seemed Naruto was starting to get bored of it.

“Why are we standing here?” He asked.

“I think someone might be living here.” Kakashi clarified. “But I’m not sure.”

Kakashi’s mind drifted for a second, wondering about his paranoia regarding other people. Naruto though...

With no hesitation he pounded his tiny fist against the door, knocking loudly.

“Anybody hooooome?” He called. Kakashi’s eyes widened as he pulled the boy away from the door by the frog bag, dragging him until he stood between the boy and the door.  There was only silence for several seconds, but then Kakashi could hear the muffled sounds of something (someone?) moving inside the house. There was something scraping against the door and only then Kakashi noticed the peephole centered on the wood at his eye level. He stared.

“Who are you?” Called a tiny voice from inside. Kakashi was stunned by the squeakness of it.

“Naruto Uzumaki! Future hero of the people!” Naruto shouted back, a wide grin splattered against his face, unable to contain the excitement of interacting with someone else. “Oh, and Kakashi-sensei is here too.” He amended when he noticed the man not introducing himself.

There was a small pause.

“What do you want?” 

“Do you have cake? It’s Kakashi’s birthday!”

“What?!” The girl answered. Kakashi finally jumped in, snapping out of his daze to stop Naruto.

“Ah! Sorry for bothering! We are just passing by, looking for a place to stay. We mean no harm.” He tried, in as friendly of a tone he could manage.

The girl didn’t answer.

“Ah… Perhaps we can trade something for the stay? Supplies or services? Information?”

He waited some more for a reply.

There were more noises of scrapping. A metallic noise and a click.

The door was opened slightly, revealing a girl who didn’t even reach Kakashi’s chest in height, she glared at him, green eyes shifting curiously between the pair, a taser pointed in his direction.

She was clearly putting up a brave front, for Kakashi could easily slap the weapon from her hands.

“Let’s negotiate then.”


	4. To the ones left for dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child by the name of Sakura Haruno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: kakashi’s traumas coming through.  
> So I wrote some more!! I wanted this chapter to introduce Sakura and her reasonings and well, hope it is up to standart. The gang is almost complete though and soon enough we’re gonna start seeing a lot of uh... temporary characters? Something like that... Also a further look into Kakashi’s past.  
> It’s 3 am and all I can think of is “this fic was made by the sleepless gang” and I’m very sorry for that. (Srsly, is it projecting it i write about not sleeping when Kakashi canonically cant sleep? Let us rest @god)  
> Also i put the name of the game im referencing the virus from in the chapter title cause hurray, left4dead was my zombie first love 💕

The girl was distrustful of them. That much was expected, they were strangers. Kakashi thought that maybe the only reason why the girl had decided to even face them was the fact that Naruto, another child, was present. Or she _really_ needed their help. Either way, her arm was still firmly up, taser ready. Smart girl. She eyed the machete Kakashi carried with him wearily. He raised his hands in a peaceful display.

“I’m afraid we are a bit short on food but we are stocked on other things if you need them, uh…” Kakashi hesitated, not really knowing what to call the girl. She noticed.

“Sakura...” she introduced herself.

“Sakura.” Kakashi repeated smile still up in his face.

“Yeah! We got a bunch of stuff!” Naruto added, reaching for his frog backpack and opening the zipper. “I got water and uuuhm bandaids.” He kept ruffling through his bag. He suddenly stopped, head raising up. “Can I use the bathroom? I gotta pee.”

The girl visibly twitched in irritation.

“Have you got no manners?! You don’t speak like that in front of people!” She shouted at him.

“Ah! Sorry Kakashi!” He turned to the man, who looked at him just as confused as the girl. “Can I pee please.” He corrected himself.

“Idiot.” He gripped her taser tighter. For a second Kakashi thought she was going to lunge at little Naruto, but she lowered her arms instead, opening the door further and stepping aside to let Naruto pass.

“First door to the left.”

Naruto didn’t hesitate, running past her.

“Take your shoes off!” She yelled and he stumbled as he ripped his shoes from his feet. “And don’t touch anything!”

And he was off, closing the door behind him.

Sakura started walking inside as well, seeming to forgot about Kakashi. She suddenly stopped as she made to close the door, looking at the man, looking very much embarrassed for whatever reason. He excused himself and stepped inside.

He crouched down starting to take his shoes off. Sakura walked ahead further into the house, she was wearing inside slippers. Kakashi discreetly glanced at the shoe rack. A pair of blue sandals (probably belonging to Sakura) laid in on of the spots. There were two pairs of inside slippers, different sizes. Parents? Not home then, most likely. The pictures on the walls confirmed that that was indeed a family house, a happy one judging by Sakura’s smiles in many of them. Kakashi grabbed Naruto’s sandals (thrown on the floor)  and stored them by the rack alongside his shoes. The house was relatively well kept as well. It was a bit dusty but still pretty clean.

This could still be a trap. He didn’t doubt people would be capable of using children as bait, but Sakura was very uncareful when it came to safety around strangers apparently. Or at least not careful enough in Kakashi’s opinion. She sat herself down at a table, watching Kakashi move. The taser was on top of the wooden surface, it was too close to him. In quick movement he could grab before Sakura even had the chance to react. Another flicker and… or he could even forgone the taser altogether, he was much taller and stronger than a child after all...

Sakura seemed uncomfortable. He was as well.

Kakashi subtly kept in mind every possible exits or hiding spots he could see. He was suddenly feeling very wary about letting Naruto rush inside.

“So… do you live alone, Sakura?” Kakashi asked. The girl fidgeted in her seat.

“No?” It sounded like a question. “I mean… I’ve been on my own for a while but it’s temporary. I’m just waiting for my parents to get back.” She said politely.

“Hmm” Kakashi nodded. “Have they been gone for a while?”

“... a few months.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. There was a smidge of pity in his stomach, they weren’t coming back, that he was sure of. But if she was telling the truth, then she managed to be _on her own_ for _months,_ without dying. That was a feat.

“You mean you have been on your own all this time?”

“Yes. I’ve already read many books about survival. I just kept the door locked and stocked up. The Nara have a pond near their house so I can get water and fish there. I walk on the roofs because they can’t climb up there, but it’s been pretty quiet in here anyway. I think everyone moved out by the first month.” She boasted.

“So…the roofs? Was that squirrel trap yours as well?” He asked, just to be sure.

“Yes.”

He liked Sakura.

“That’s very smart.”

The girl seemed to blush, but kept her expression unchanged. She looked down at her feet.

“There’s… one thing though.” She said in almost a mumble.

“Yes?”

“Well, I don’t know where my parents went. Cellphones don’t work anymore. But… I found this radio and… I was trying to get it to work but…” she hesitated.

“I can look at it.” Kakashi offered. In all honesty, he didn’t know that much about radios, but he probably knew more than a child. He had read his share of books as well when younger after all (his adulthood was filled with...less technical ones). She nodded in acknowledgement.

“You can spend the night then.” He was about to thank her when she interrupted him. “But you need to clean yourself first. You stink.”

Kakashi felt his face twitch.

“Right…”

“I guess you should that tomorrow...since it’s getting dark.” She mused. She then seemed to lose track of her thoughts as she stared at him. He could see her eyebrows bunch up, he didn’t know why. When he looked back at her, she simply turned away, embarrassed for being caught staring.

They both turned their heads when the noise of a door opening echoed through the house. Moments later Naruto padded in their direction.

“Phew! I feel much better now.” He grinned, hands behind his head.

“What’s for dinner?” He asked, sitting down by the table opposite of Sakura, near where Kakashi stood.

“Uh…” the man hesitated, taking the still unopened protein bar from his pocket.

“That?!” Naruto made a face. Sakura leaned in, trying to get a peak. She also didn’t seem to like what she saw.

“That’s not real food.” She sounded like she was scolding him.

“Well, we don’t get to be picky in these circumstances.” Kakashi put it simply. Sakura sighed.

“You people… I’ll get you something. Don’t touch anything.” She left and turned a corner to what Kakashi supposed was the kitchen.

He wanted to protest but his thoughts were cut short by the grumbling of his stomach, begging for a real meal. He gave it an accusatory glare.

He decided to change his bandages again while Sakura was out. He sat himself on the floor, putting his bags neatly near him and opening his first-aid kit. Naruto, noticing what he was doing, decided he didn’t want to see that and followed Sakura. Soon enough he could hear their muffled voices echoing through the house, as he went through bloodied bandages, cleaning his wounds and dressing them up again.

Sakura was taking a long time to return. The kids started bickering and at one point he was almost certain he heard something hitting something (or someone, judging by Naruto’s cry of “it hurts!”). He managed to get everything changed and the two were still at it. He had to thank Rin for this, first-aid was so important in such occasions. He stared at blood staining the white bandages, his mind wandering and vision fading to another house, another warm place smelling of rice and oh so cozy...

Kakashi ran a hand over his hair, taking a deep breath. He then smacked his cheeks lightly just to be sure. No use thinking about that right now.

He disposed of his mess as best as he could, getting up. The smell of rice hadn’t been his imagination.

He decided to use the time where Sakura was distracted to check the house.

Walking down the corridor, a door to his left revealed a bathroom, complete with shower and bathtub (just like Sakura had told). The cabinets were stored with a few medicines you’d usually see in any house. There was a single bottle of shampoo by the shower but not much else.

He moved on, walking further down the corridor until he reached the next door. Sliding it open led Kakashi to a study. The place had two desks, with a computer set on top of one and a half-finished project on the other. There were several bookcases as well, proving once again that Sakura had been honest. He approached the window and found it locked tightly and covered up with cardboard. It made the room feel very dark and stuffy. Since he didn’t find any secret passages or anything, he moved on.

At the very end of the corridor there were a set of stairs that flipped back around. Underneath the stairs was a closet, storing a washing machine inside, along several cleaning supplies. He closed it and went upstairs. There were two doors. He picked the on to the right.

It was Sakura’s room.

The place was kept as clean as everything else. Right ahead of him were sliding glass doors that led to a balcony, he could see the sun setting from there. Sakura’s bed was made, stuffed into a corner to the right, near the glass doors. There was not a single thing out of the ordinary. In fact, the only sign of any cluster was a book laying open on her desk by Kakashi’s left. It looked like some sort of journal. Near it were a few framed pictures of Sakura’s family.

Sakura seemed very organized and neat. She seemed very responsible. Not very much like Naruto, who couldn’t even plan what his next meal would be. It made the idea of her being able to take care of herself more realistic.

It made Kakashi feel a little ill.

He turned back around, unwilling to pry into Sakura’s personal things and went to the last unchecked room. Sakura’s parents’ room.

The place was organized as well, but, unlike Sakura’s room, the room felt stuffy with the stale air, there was a thicker layer of dust around. Had Sakura been avoiding this room? There was nothing out of the ordinary with it. Closed windows, covered with cardboard, a small bathroom further in, stripped of any supplies, a closet with clothes belonging to the couple.

Sakura was most likely been telling the truth.

She really was on her own.

Why?

He stepped down the stairs, being careful not to make a sound. He looked over the living room again. It was well suited for visits. A couch in front of a small tv, cute decorations, the dining table close by, the taser was still there.

He sighed. He heard Naruto and Sakura arguing again.

He followed the voices of  the children and found them crouched on the floor where a little pot of some kind of soup boiled on top of a little portable stove. A rice cooker was plugged in and letting out a delicious smelling steam.

“Kakashi! Tell her how many I caught!” Naruto yelled at him when he spotted the man.

“None unfortunately.” Kakashi answered, completely unaware of the context. He walked closer to the pot Sakura was stirring.

“Liar! I caught like 10 frogs!” Ah, so Naruto must have been talking about that trip with Jiraiya. Truly the kid had been excited about catching frogs, running around after the poor little creatures as the ( not that ) old man failed to watch over him. Since then Naruto had built a small collection of amphibian memorabilia. Including the backpack that rested on the floor near him.

Sakura didn’t seem very thrilled with the idea though and just gave him a disgusted grimace.

“You still have electricity?” Kakashi asked.

“Huh?” The girl turned to him.

“The rice cooker.” He pointed. She looked at it.

“Ah.” She stirred her soup a bit. “My dad had a generator. I try not to use it much.”

“I see.” Kakashi crouched near the two. “What are we having?”

“Fish!” Naruto grinned.

“Soup.” Sakura corrected him sharply.

“And where did you get the fish?” Kakashi made himself comfortable by sitting down. It was starting to get dark now, the fire from the tiny stove  slowly becoming the strongest light source in the room.

“The Nara pound. My mom taught me how to dry fish once, she worked with grandpa with fishing when she was younger. It lasts longer like that.”

“You are very smart, Sakura.” He complimented her, and again she seemed to shut down, turning red and looking away from, focusing intently on her soup.

“Yeah! Sakura is super cool!” Naruto on the other hand didn’t seem embarrassed at all of shouting things like that. Sakura just curled inward even further.

“I-it’s not that big of a deal.” She got up dusting her shorts quickly. “I need to get some candles before it gets dark.” She made to leave but stopped, twisting around to point a finger at Naruto “don’t touch anything!”

“I won’t!” He whined back and she nodded, leaving the men on their own.

Kakashi decided to focus on his companion by the time being.

“Naruto.” He called, just in time to stop Naruto from accidentally diving himself into the soup, judging by how far forward he was leaning.

“Huh?”

“How are you doing?”

Naruto giggled.

“I’m great, you know? It’s been so long since I talked to someone else, that’s super cool. Not that I don’t like talking to you, but you always say weird stuff and you are very confusing and you keep trying to sound mysterious but it just sounds dumb.” Naruto started rambling, Kakashi would feel a tad offended, but this was Naruto. “-and Sakura also says confusing things but they sound smart at least.” He crossed his arms, nodding to himself.

He seemed happy. Kakashi was glad Naruto was having a chance to interact with another kid, he needed it. Kakashi though…if his hair wasn’t grey already...

Sakura walked back into the room carrying a few candles with her (and forcing Naruto to stop his rant). She moved towards a cabinet, opening it and getting a few plates and cutlery to set them on the dining table. She then lit up the candles on the small stove fire and turned it off. Kakashi offered to carry the pot to the table and she thanked him, having her hands occupied with the plates already. Naruto enthusiastically offered his help as well, carrying the rice as well.

They sat down at the table, lit only by the three candles and served themselves. They thanked for the meal and then...slowly…

Kakashi noticed the pair eyeing him intently. He stopped his hand where it was making its way to move the mask. Ah, right, he almost forgot about that. He masterfully lifted the mask away from his face ( not up or down ) and snuck in a sip of his soup, using the bowl and his own hand to cover his face. He set it down with a loud sigh, smiling pleased at the disappointed expressions from the kids.

“Ah! It’s so good! It’s been so long since I ate something like this!” He said cheerfully. He wasn’t lying.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Naruto grumbled between shoves of rice.

“I enjoy your suffering very much.” He replied, still smiling.

Naruto huffed, but Sakura still eyed him, eyebrows once again frowning.

“Is something wrong?” He asked her.

“Ah!” Again, embarrassment. “I just…”

He urged for her to go on. A child’s curiosity should usually be indulged.

“I was just wondering… about your eye…”

...usually. Kakashi felt his hand twitching violently to the offending eye, but stopped himself before he could cover it. He gulped down the lump in his throat, thing his best to seem unfazed.

“I can’t see through it.” He answered, not waiting for her to ask anything else. And just to make sure he added. “The rest of my face is fine, don’t worry.”

She looked down at her plate sheepishly, a bit shaken by his suddenly harsh tone. It was still too soon. 5 months, but still too soon. He stared down at his food. Had it really been 5 months since the world had gone to hell?

“Ah! Kakashi!” Naruto called. “Sakura said we would have to go to the lake tomorrow. Can I bring back some frogs?”

“I told you already you can’t!” Sakura bit back at him.

“It’s her house…” Kakashi took a bite of his rice, glad for the change of topic.

“But-!” And just like that a new conversation flowed. Naruto really had a talent to making friends, even as Kakashi had to often interrupt him so he’d slow down, else he’d choke on his food. Sakura also seemed happy, despite how often she’d antagonize Naruto’s bluntness.

And between their childish bantering, they finished their meal comfortably and just sat there for a second. Enjoying the company. Sakura looked very small in such a table, her legs didn’t even reach the floor with her sitted down on her chair.

Naruto offered to take care of the dishes and Sakura and Kakashi moved upstairs to get a futon for Naruto (the men would be sleeping in the living room, with Kakashi on the sofa). They worked in silence for a while. Until Sakura couldn’t keep it to the glances in his direction anymore.

“I’m sorry I asked about it.” She said meekly. He gave her his usual eye smile.

“No harm done.” And went back to setting the blankets on top of the futon, but it seemed Sakura wasn’t done.

“I’ve always wanted to be a doctor. So I was just… I wanted to help.”

Kakashi froze.

“It’s fine Sakura.” He continued, smoothing down the blankets. “It’s too late to do anything about that.”

She looked at her lap djected.

“Besides.” He continued, she turned her head to look at him. “You’ve already done a lot for me. For us, even though we are complete strangers. We are indebted to you.”

“It’s really nothing.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “In times like these… We should be helping each other.”

“That’s right.”

He remembered the pictures on the walls, on Sakura’s desk.

“Do you know where your parents went to?”

“They went to visit grandma. They were worried for her health because of the flu. You know, it was on the news.”

Kakashi nodded, he had a vague memory of the tv warnings about how to avoid the spread of the so called “flu”.

“It was supposed to be a quick trip, grandma lives an hour away, they thought I’d be fine at home, I had afternoon classes anyway so I couldn’t go with them.” She explained. “But somewhere in the afternoon things went into chaos. People started fleeing their homes and then the streets were a mess!”

She gulped, recalling the events.

“I… I locked the doors. I tried to call my parents but they weren’t picking up the phone. There were talks of evacuation on the TV, but I knew I couldn’t leave without them so I waited. I kept trying to call them but they must have lost their phones. After a few days I decided I’d ready myself to stay until they got back…” She stared back at her lap, fidgeting with the edge of a blanket, eyes trained down so Kakashi wouldn’t see them.

“...but they didn’t come back.” He finished.

She scrubbed at her eyes.

“I can take care of myself. They raised me to be independent.”

Kakashi didn’t know how to comfort the girl, if only his father had been around for longer… He tried thinking on what Minato or Kushina would do instead, but Sakura seemed to recover before he had a chance to act.

“That’s why I need to fix that radio. If I can get it to work, maybe I can get in contact with other people… And maybe… Maybe I can talk to my parents.” She said weakly.

“We will get it to work, Sakura. Don’t worry.” He told her.

She shot him a weak smile back.

“Thank you...uh… Uzumaki-san?” She tried. Kakashi felt his body jerking in a shiver.

“No, no… I’m not… just Kakashi is fine.” He told her.

“Ok, Kakashi-san.” she corrected herself. She put on a serious face as she got up. “Be up early then. We need to get to work.” She picked up one of the candles, turning back to him for a second. “Good night.” She told him

“Good night, Sakura.” He replied, and the girl left. He heard her muffled voice again, bidding good night to Naruto who answered earnestly. Soon enough the boy came running towards Kakashi, dive bombing into the futon laid out for him (and almost diving into Kakashi, but the man was an expert at avoiding such attacks).

“Ready for bed?” He asked, moving to the couch and adjusting a pillow for him.

“Yes! Wait, no.” He backpedaled. “It’s your birthday so you have to let me do this.”

It was all the warning he gave before he threw himself into Kakashi, clinging to his midriff with all the strength he could manage in a tight hug.

Kakashi awkwardly patted the little bush of blond hair, letting Naruto have this moment.

He let go after a minute or so, grinning wildly.

“Ok! Now I’m ready.” He quickly climbed into his blankets, wiggling around to make himself comfortable.

“Alright then, good night Naruto.” Kakashi said, blowing on the candle and letting the dark of the night envelop them. He laid down on the couch and drew the blankets up to his chin, curling a bit so he’d fit completely on the thing.

He had a few seconds of blissful silence before-

“Sakura is cool. She doesn’t smell.” Naruto said.

“That’s nice, please go to sleep.” Kakashi pleaded.

“But I’m not tired!” He complained...yawning...

“If you are not tired then I’m sure you can help me formulate a plan for tomorrow, sure we are housing with Sakura right now, but we don’t want to be a burden to her, right?”

Naruto didn’t answer.

“Naruto?”

He turned his head, seeing the boy fast asleep.

How predictable.

Kakashi turned around on the couch, closing his eyes and preparing to fall asleep.

 

\----

_True to his expectations the annoying cough stayed. He put down his phone, the words ‘we’re gonna be a little late to get home. Unexpected things got in the way, sorry!’ from Minato disappearing from the screen when he locked it._

_He stared miserably at his breakfast, shoving food away with his fork._

_“You look like a zombie.” Naruto told him. “More than usual.”_

_“Thanks…” Kakashi mumbled back._

_“So we’re not going to the park today?” He tried._

_“No. Sorry, Naruto.” He did feel a bit sorry. He had told Naruto they’d go out together, but their plans were ruined. Naruto hummed, crossing his arms over his chest._

_“Can I at least go to Kiba’s house today?”_

_“Sure.” Kakashi barely said the words and Naruto was sprinting out the dining room, going for the phone to make the call. Kakashi sighed. At least he’d be entertained like that._

_Honestly speaking, he felt much better physically than he did yesterday, but now he was tired and his mood had plummeted slightly because of the annoyance the wracking coughs gave him. Naruto was a tad too loud and Kakashi just wanted some peace and quiet so he could get over this illness already._

_He kept eating slowly through his eggs and toast, taking small bites between reading his book. He had finished it yesterday but there was nothing wrong with reading it again, right?_

_“I’M GOING TO KIBA’S!” Naruto screamed from his room._

_“Yes yes.” Kakashi massaged his temples._

_The boy rushed to the table where Kakashi sat. He stared at him expectantly, those big blue eyes he got from his father. Backpack done on his back._

_“We’re gonna go swimming.” He said._

_“That’s great” Kakashi said without taking his eyes off the book._

_“Can you take me there?”_

_Oh, right. He forgot._

_Kakashi got up, dragging the chair away from him (and dragging himself to where the keys of his motorcycle was). Naruto followed him, practically hopping around as they made it for the door. He grabbed the little helmet he kept for Naruto and strapped it to the boy’s head before putting his own on. He helped the kid up and soon they were off._

_It was a 10 minute ride to Kiba’s house. The place was a little further away from the city. Kiba was a classmate of Naruto and they’d often get into trouble according to Kushina. He’d only been to the house another two times. He had instantly trusted whoever the kid was solely for the fact that the family owned HUGE dogs, and god did Kakashi like dogs. He was almost stupid enough to invite himself to stay the first time he saw them, that was of course until he met…_

_“Kadachi, was it?” Tsume asked when she saw him standing at her doorstep, Naruto by his side._

_“Kakashi…” He corrected._

_“You need a little more presence, kid.” Kiba’s mother scolded him… for some reason. Was it the miserable look in his face?_

_“Right…”_

_“Anyway, I will make sure to run the kids dry.” She smiled at him, it looked kinda scary. “They will be spent in no time.”_

_“...right…” Kakashi nodded, unsure of what to say. “Please watch over Naruto for me.”_

_“Bye Kakashi!” Naruto waved at him, handing him the helmet._

_“Behave.” Kakashi told him before he could disappear into the house. He hoped he listened._

_“Take care, kid, you look awful.” Tsume told him, waving goodbye and closing the door on his face._

_“I know.” Kakashi mumbled to no one in particular as he made to his motorcycle._

 

_The ride back home was a blur, he knew he got there, parked his bike, took off his helmet and sprawled on the couch. He also only realized he fell asleep there 3 hours later, when he woke up confused._

_Right._

_He was home alone now._

 

_He turned on the couch, staring at the ceiling, feeling suddenly very overwhelmed by the silence._

_How ironic… Isn’t that what he wanted?_

_He sighed (what a habit) twisting some more on the couch. He decided to follow Kushina’s advice in the end (“Stop mopping on your own, that’s what friends are for”)._

_With a groan, he got up from the couch, getting his phone from the counter. He scrolled through the contacts list, looking for someone to share his misery with. He stopped at a name, musing over it. She wasn’t working right now, was she? She probably knew what he should take to just knock himself out until the annoying cough was gone._

_He dialed up and waited as the phone rang._

_Someone picked up._

_“Rin?” He asked._

_“Kakashi?” Rin answered._

 

_—_

 

He woke up sweating.

His mind trying to catch up with him being awake now, he was up, it was dark, why was it dark? He was wet, his hands were wet. Sticky wet blood. Shaking, painful. He walked into a wall, confused, he kept going. Bag, bag, where was his bag? He found it in the dark through his stumbling. He left it next to the TV. He grabbed a water bottle. First door to the left.

He let himself in, closing the door behind him with his body, his hands were dripping, he couldn't open the bottle, he dragged the mask down, taking a gulp of air. He used his teeth.

The cap was out. Cold cold. He dumped the water into his hands, he rubbed them together watching the thick glob drip from them into the sink. It was so dark. He was feeling dizzy. He breathed in again, deeper, cutting through the previous harsh pants that burst through his lips. He held it.

Then out.

 

He repeated the process over and over again until his vision didn’t swim around so much, his heart didn't threaten to burst through his chest anymore. He watched the water drip from his soaked hands. Looked at the poor water bottle he had crumpled up and wasted. He didn’t want to look at his hands anymore, his vision, his thoughts betraying his reality.

He looked up, to the mirror in front of him.

Only a slither of moonlight got inside the room, allowing him to see only a silhouette of himself. Hunched over pathetically, hair matted down with sweat. His head hurt and his arms hurt and his _eye_ hurt.

It really had been 5 months.

 

He walked off the bathroom, slowly, legs feeling wobbly as he stumbled through the darkness. He reached for his bag again, left open. He crouched down to grab it, dragging it closer to himself as he sat down somewhere in the living room where moonlight shone through.

He first raised his head to make sure Naruto was still sound asleep.

When he was sure that was the case, he started taking out everything from the bag, slowly counting all his supplies and putting everything back in its designated spot. Resigned to another night with not enough sleep.

 

When the first few rays of sunlight barely started pouring in, he heard a shuffle, interrupting his 4th cycle of checking. Some seconds later he heard the noise of feet padding through the wooden floor as Naruto walked. The boy had a worried look as he turned his head this way and the other. He stopped when he spotted Kakashi.

“Why are you up?”

Kakashi smiled.

“I was thirsty so I was looking for some water.” He raised the bottle in his hands to prove it. Naruto hummed, frowning as he looked at his feet.

“Something wrong?” Kakashi asked.

The boy hesitated.

“... I had a nightmare.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“...no.”

Kakashi thought for a second.

“It’s too early to be up still. You can go back to bed.” He told him. Naruto looked at him terrified.

“But you’re gonna be alone.” Kakashi was caught off guard by that statement.

“I’ll be right here, Naruto.”

Naruto just shuffled on his feet impatiently. That didn’t seem to calm him. Kakashi sighed, getting up from his spot. He took the bag with him, setting it down where he left it hours before and picking Naruto up.

He sat down on the sofa, letting Naruto get comfortable against himself as he laid a blanket over the boy.

“Happy?”

Naruto nodded, shuffling close to Kakashi and quickly falling back asleep against him.

Kakashi, for some reason, felt himself drifting off as well.


	5. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The safety of routine and the hardships of letting it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one took a long time to write... honestely i just wasn’t liking how this chapter was turning out and kept putting off finishing it. I might actually come back to edit it at some point, but I must move on!!   
> Anyway, updates will be slower than they were at the start because im back to working (im an artist you see) so my focus will be set on my illustrations, not fanfics. Still, writting is fun, and your comments have kept me motivated, so thank you! Might even post any other drabbles or one shots i think about (am i open to suggestions? Maybe...)

By early morning, Sakura had them up and getting them stuffed with breakfast (the leftovers from dinner). She quickly shoved some borrowed clothes into their arms, claiming the stench was already getting in her nerves and a bath was more than needed. She led them through her room and out her balcony, into her handmade wooden bridges that she used to get by.  
“I’ll show you the way, you can get back whenever you’re ready.” She told them as they crossed another roof.   
It was around a block away. They crossed unsteady beams and jumped a few short gaps, and soon enough, the lake was visible. It wasn’t really big, but certainly big enough to store a few fish, and thankfully big enough for a swim. Sakura carefully pushed down a ladder, so that they could climb from the roofs to the floor.   
The whole area was surrounded by a thick and tall wooden fence, so it felt at least a bit safe.  
Naruto was very excited at the prospect of getting to play in the water. He barely put his feet on the grass and already he was ripping his clothes off, throwing them around as he hurried to the lake. Once he was only on his underwear he dive bombed, hollering as he splashed water everywhere.  
Sakura sighed, waving them goodbye.  
“I’ll be at home if you need me. Make sure to pull the ladder back up on the way back.”  
Kakashi waved goodbye back, picking up Naruto’s clothes carefully and dumping them on a little pile near a plastic basin and other supplies Sakura lent them. Kakashi was much slower to undress to his undershirt and underwear (still wearing the mask of course) and dipping his toes into the water to test the temperature.  
It was really cold.  
He could already tell by the way Naruto shouted a string of “cold cold cold cold” though. But that didn’t stop the boy from swimming laps around excitedly. Kakashi resigned to his fate and walked forward, until water reached his chest, and let the cold wash away the layers of grime and sweat and blood that accumulated on his skin for the past days, or had it been weeks?   
He let himself slowly relax, closing his eyes and listening to little Naruto entertaining himself. It had been too long since he had been around this much water and he missed the feeling. Well, he missed the feeling of a lot of things. The apocalypse just plain sucked.   
They took their time. Naruto had clung to his shoulders at one point, ordering him to swim around and he did so, occasionally making Naruto scream as he dove down and the boy was dragged with him underneath the water. He knew he had work to do and couldn’t afford to waste much energy swimming though, so a little after he got out of the water, taking their dirty clothes to start washing. Naruto didn’t want none of that, clinging to his leg as he tried to walk. He did what any other responsible adult would do of course, and threw Naruto back in the lake like a stray fish. Naruto went screaming, but he looked ready for round 2 only seconds later.   
After throwing Naruto in the lake (again) he started washing their clothes, trying to furiously scrub away the ugly red blood and mud stains. He liked to believe there was an effort. He hung the clothes by the wooden fence with a sigh.   
“Naruto. Soap up” He ordered, and the boy dragged himself out of the water whining, not very happy with the prospect of leaving just yet.  
He handed the boy a bar of soap, pointed a corner for him to wash himself on and instructed him to please not throw any soap in the lake. Naruto took the soap from him and started rubbing under his chubby arms. Kakashi dumped the dirty soap water used to wash the clothes into the grass and filled it with clean water bringing it to Naruto so he could wash off the soap.  
“Clean everywhere” He instructed. “Give me your underwear too.”  
“I know!” The boy complained. Pouting, he quickly took off his underwear, handing it to Kakashi. He took it and dropped it on the floor a few feet away, he’d wash it anyway in a second. He returned to the boy and slowly dumped the water on him, helping him get rid of all the soap on his hair and behind his ears. When Naruto was thoroughly soaked he grabbed a towel and wrapped the boy in a small Naruto burrito. It was very cute. Naruto scampered off away from his reach, slightly unwrapping himself so he could dry himself properly.  
Kakashi decided to take care of his own hygiene then, lamenting the lack of privacy. He took the empty bowl and filled it with new water. He removed his wet shirt, letting it drop the floor with a flop. He left the underwear though, for now. He washed thoroughly, being extra careful with his wounds. They were healing well, give it a few more days and he’d be good as new. He took a glance at Naruto while he went for the basin, the boy had a pair of shorts lent from Sakura on, he used the towel to dry his hair, rubbing it wildly and shaking his head like a little dog. The shorts were actually a little big on him.   
Kakashi rinsed off the soap, removing his mask and washing his face while Naruto was turned away. There was a little stubble, but nothing else. He didn’t dare let his hand linger over the scar over his eye for long. Once he was properly rinsed he wrapped a towel around his chest, finally taking off his underwear and dropping it with the rest of the dirty clothes. He dried himself off, watching Naruto pick up grass and throw it, clearly bored. He had a red shirt on, or it was some sort of dress, for the shirt reached to his knees, the sides open from the waist down so he could see the boys legs through it.   
Kakashi put on his set of borrowed clothes. They fit a bit awkwardly on his frame. They were obviously borrowed from Sakura’s father, but it looked that although they had similar heights, Kakashi was much thinner than the man, so the clothes hung a bit loose on him. They were clean though, so he wouldn’t start complaining.  
He washed their underwear while Naruto looked for some ‘frogs to catch’ and hanged those as well.  
That was all of their business by the lake out of the way. Now all he had to do was get some water back to Sakura’s house and drag a reluctant Naruto all the way back.   
The rest of the day was mostly uneventful, getting a bath was an instant mood lifter and Kakashi made sure to pay Sakura in kindness. After lunch, she led him to the roof where he had spotted an antenna the day before. The place was a tangle of wires and a mess of scraps and instruction manuals. Kakashi sat down and examined the two way radio. Parts of the side were missing and the wiring from the microphone was cut, the whole thing looked charred and they’d probably new batteries.   
He spent most of the day cracking his head at it, but other than just identifying pieces and bits, he didn’t do much progress on fixing the thing. He made a list of things he could probably use to help with the job and presented it to Sakura during dinner, asking her if she had any of those things or had any idea of where to find them.  
“I think I can find some of those things around the house.” She said. “Maybe the other houses have the others but… I haven’t gone inside all of them yet…”  
“I guess we are breaking in tomorrow then.” Kakashi replied, taking a final sip of his fish soup. That was the daily menu in Sakura’s house apparently.   
He fell asleep fast, given how exhausted he physically felt after the swim. Or at least faster than usual. It was still very short, awakened by more nightmares. Kakashi counted their supplies again.  
The next morning Kakashi taught Sakura how to break in, to watch over corners and to bait anything still half-alive out before going in, how to stay paranoid when venturing anywhere unknown but to avoid panic at all costs. Naruto taught her where to look for important things and how Kakashi liked to separate everything, how to see on the bright side when things went sideways. Sakura seemed a bit uncomfortable breaking in those houses. They were her neighbours after all.  
“I’ve been living here since I was born.” She had told them.   
“They’re not here anymore.” Kakashi had answered.  
They collected wires, batteries, toiletries. They went through rotten food, dusting clothes and abandoned memories. They returned to Sakura’s house and Kakashi got to work on the radio again.  
Sakura taught Naruto how to dry fish and practiced some first aid care on Kakashi’s wounds. They got their clean clothes back and Naruto was happy to be wearing his orange vest again.  
“I think… I think I’m running out of fish.” She had said as she worked on another batch of fish soup.  
“Haven’t gotten any luck in the lake?”  
She shook her head. It wasn’t a big lake for starters but he had hoped it would have supplied them a little more. Well… one couldn’t hope for too many good things, that’s just unrealistic.  
“I’ll help you, Sakura-chan!” Naruto offered over a mouthful of leftover rice.  
She eyed him, doubting Naruto would have the patience for fishing. Specially when it had been so unsuccessful lately.  
“If it comes to it we will check the houses further down the block.” Kakashi tried to comfort the girl. “I almost have the radio up and running too.”  
She just nodded.  
The night had just been as restless as Kakashi had grown used to.

The third day started on good spirits, sort of. Nothing particular happened after he woke up per see, but before heading out to check on the radio again, Kakashi was given permission to browse through Sakura’s library in search of whatever. He didn’t find anything he could use to help on the radio situation, but he did find something.  
Kakashi clutched the small orange book tightly in his hands, eyes wide. He found the thing buried deep inside a box, stuffed in a corner under a shelf. The whole thing was filled with dust and held two books inside. One being the one in his hands.  
Icha Icha Paradise.

The book was mostly intact, just a bit dirty. He ran his fingers through the pages. He wasted no time asking Sakura if he could borrow it. Sakura was mortified, wanting the thing to just be gone already. Kakashi was glad to take it with him out of her sight.

Despite it all, Kakashi still had a promise to keep, so he shoved the book into his bag and went back to work, telling himself he’d give him some time to read a few pages later. He did make good progress, by the time lunch break came he had manage to turn the radio on, but it refused to let out any noise.  
When he told the children about it though they got visibly excited, asking to stick with him to help. He sighed, there went his reading time.

So there they found themselves. Sat on the roofs, soft breeze blowing through them occasionally. Kakashi fiddling with the radio and the two kids on the floor by the toolbox, handing him things whenever he asked, just chatting away. He wasn’t paying attention to the conversation really, focused on the task at hand, but his curiosity got the best of him when he heard Naruto mention his family.  
They were talking about their parents.   
Kakashi felt a bit weary, wondering if he should intervene, but the conversation seemed to be lighthearted, describing their parents job’s, their cooking, their deeds. He listened in on Naruto telling of his sweet father and heated mother, caring parents as they were. He heard Sakura ter her on tales of smart and dedicated parents, although a bit distant.  
“What about you, Kakashi?” Sakura asked, seeming to want to include him in the conversation.  
“Me?” He turned to look at her, surprised.  
“Yeah, don’t be silly, Sakura. Adults don’t have parents.” Naruto affirmed. Sakura was struck silent for a second.  
“What do you think grandparents are?”  
“Old!” Was the boy’s confident reply.   
Thankfully the conversation sidetracked hard, Kakashi wouldn’t really know what to say about his father. All he had left of the man was muddled memories of few happy moments and then just a blur of disasters. He hadn’t even known his mother so that was also a no good. Now that he thought about it, Naruto didn’t really have any older figures in his life besides his school’s principal. What a mess.  
He decided that dwelling on it would be a waste of time, letting the children fight amongst themselves as he tried to get the wire in his hand to stick where it should. He doubled his efforts, melding the thing properly into place and closing the lid. He stuffed in the new batteries and turned to the kids.  
“Keep it down now, I’m working.” He waved them off. He could feel their glares snapping to the back of his head but paid it no mind as it soon turned to curiosity as they huddled closer to him. He clicked the machine on, first met with silence. He rotated the volume and soon enough a loud static filled the air.  
The kids looked at him in awe for a second, expectantly waiting for something to happen.  
Kakashi started flipping through the stations, getting only white noise as he went. He felt a frown form between his eyebrows. He continued carefully switching, hoping for anything really when he heard it.  
A voice amidst the static.  
He fiddled with the button, turning the antena around in the hopes they could make sense of the tiny voice.   
“...until sundown by Iwa, street 7. We have shelter.”  
His eyes widened, listening in careful to the message.   
Kakashi went for the microphone, pressing the button to speak.  
“Hello? Can you hear me?” He tried, awaiting for a reply.  
There was none besides a pause from the other side. He pushed it again, trying to speak louder.  
“Can you hear me? “ He slapped the thing a few times, hoping it’d work.  
“Hello? Is someone in the line?” Came the reply from the man.  
“Yes! Is this thing even-” Kakashi replied, interrupted.  
“I’m only getting weird static. If someone is listening, I will stay by street 7 in Iwa for the next week, every day from mid afternoon until sundown. I can take you to shelter. We have a group there. Be safe.”  
Kakashi dropped the mic on the table, a bit irritated with his inability to question the man.. When the man added nothing, he turned the radio off, drumming his finger against the table in thought.   
“Where is Iwa?” Kakashi turned to Sakura.  
“It’s the next town over. I think I have a map somewhere.”  
Kakashi just nodded, turning back away to stare at the radio. They got an offer for new shelter, food was starting to become scarce again so that seemed convenient. But that was a complete stranger, they had no guarantee that’d be safe. They had a week to make their decision. Take the bait or not.   
He suddenly realized he was being stared at intently by Sakura and Naruto. He cleared his throat, leaning back slightly.  
“Well, that’s an option we should at least consider.”  
Sakura fidgeted visibly. Kakashi raised a brow.  
“Can I…” She stopped, as if asking permission to continue. He simply nodded at her. “Can I try to reach my parents?”  
Kakashi stopped.   
Oh, right.  
Sakura wanted the radio fixed to find her parents. He doubted it’d work. Her parents would have to have a working two-way radio as well, and have it on, and be within range.   
Oh and be alive.  
And the mic didn’t seem to work on their side.  
But perhaps Kakashi was just pessimistic and he shouldn’t let it rub on children.  
He shouldn’t give them false hopes either.  
“Chances of getting in contact with them on random are low. And our microphone isn’t working, are you aware?” he asked.  
She stared at her own lap intently. He sighs, teaching her the controls on switching stations.  
He leaves her with Naruto.

He finds the map fairly easily, it was laying in the library, he had a faint memory of itks location thanks to his morning search. Iwa wasn’t that far away, he could make the trip in a single day. But with a still healing leg and 2 children a break was mandatory. So a little over a day. How much food did they have left? A few cans of tuna, 3 dried fish, a few other dry stuff. They had plenty of water still, they could always filter the water from the lake to refill their bottles. Giving up the lake seemed like such a bad idea, still, give them a couple of weeks and they’d be starving.   
He could always try to get back to the damned combini where he lost his previous belongings, but unless something drew the horde of infected away, the place was too dangerous. Even going alone was too much of a risk.

A promise of shelter and food was too good a opportunity to pass.

He made a plan, just in case. He mentally traced their way, avoiding the more urban areas. He planned the travel time and circled any spots where they could rest. He outlined the rendezvous address, looking for any place they could ambushed from at such spot. It was just a map, it couldn’t give him much of a view of what they place would be actually help, but he could at least have an idea.   
The stress really was going to kill him.  
He almost didn’t notice Naruto walking into the room.  
“What is it?” He asked, finally taking his eyes off the map.  
“Radios are boring. We are hungry, Sakura kicked me out of the kitchen.” Naruto supplied.   
“Any luck with Sakura’s parents?”  
“No, we only got KKCHHHHHHH.” He mimicked the static noise, rubbing his temples dramatically.   
“Well, let’s get food then, we need to talk.”  
Naruto followed as Kakashi exited the library, walking towards the kitchen.  
Sakura was crouched down by the portable stove, stirring more soup slowly. She was clearly upset.  
Kakashi, in no way equipped to comfort sad children, decided to give her some space, settling to lightning the candles they used as light sources during the night. He didn’t even see the sun setting, completely focused on his obsessive planning.  
He set the table with the help of Naruto and later Sakura walked in, serving them dinner.  
A heavy silence settled over them.   
“We should consider searching for that shelter in Iwa.” Kakashi tried.  
“I can’t.” Sakura replied.  
“Okay, why?” Kakashi could do this, he was an adult and had more knowledge in general.  
“I need to wait for my parents to return.” Ah, of course.  
“You cannot stay, you are going low on resources. A couple more weeks and you’ll starve to death.”  
Sakura just shrunk on herself even further. The silence didn’t indicate Sakura was convinced. So he tried again.  
“You can’t grow anything quickly enough to sustain yourself and the closest source of food is overrun by infected. Your best bet now is to seek better shelter.”  
Sakura continued to avoid looking at him. Kakashi frowned, trying to come up with a clearer way of telling her how unwise it’d be to stay behind. Sure she’d see the reason in his words.  
“Sakura-chan.” Naruto said before Kakashi could get another word in. She glanced in the boys direction.  
“It’s okay, you know? To leave.” her eyes widened.  
“I get it, I didn’t want to leave my house either. My parents would be super worried when they got back! But it’s okay, parents wants us to be safe first.”  
He smiled brightly at her.  
“And if you are worried, you can leave them a note telling then where you went! So they know you are safe and where to look! And when they get here, they just need to follow! Family doesn’t give up! That’s how bonds are! And we will not let anything happen to you until we find your parents! That’s a promise and you best believe it!”  
Both Kakashi and Sakura stared in bewilderment, the smile never faltering in Naruto’s face.  
Sakura rubbed her eyes vigorously, letting out a wet laugh, sounding much like a sob.  
“Naruto, you…” she interrupted herself with another sob. But when she raised her head, a smile reflected back at him.  
“What would I even write?”  
“I can help you tomorrow!” He said.  
She shook her head smiling and went back to finish her meal between sniffles. Kakashi hesitantly followed, surprised yet again at just how the boy just clicked with people.  
“We don’t have to leave tomorrow. There still some time to plan this out properly.” he said. Sakura nodded, rubbing her eyes again.

That night, Sakura dragged her futon downstairs and settled it down next to Naruto’s. The new arrangement of course meant that it took them much longer to sleep, childish banter being exchanged back and forth, but some time later they both fell asleep, while Kakashi read his newly acquired copy of Icha Icha.

It reminded himself his own sleepovers with Rin and Obito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop posting chapter at 4 am, thats when coherency and proper spelling are dead and gone.


	6. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave Sakura's house behind, and it's back to the exhausting life of paranoid travelers.  
> WARNING FOR: Some descriptions of blood/gore and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting surprised with myself whenever I finish a chapter, and with reason! I am both surprised and thrilled that people are enjoying this mess I am creating and it just ends up fuelling my desire to make more. I also keep bothering my friends by dumping them with the info I got and going 'help meee' because.. what is plot? (Im talking to you Obito).  
> Somtimes good stuff pops out though! (Kushina is a fireman and that is that).  
> With that being said, suggestions and other stuff are always apreciated! Also Uhm.. Sorry for the mess, thank you for sticking around and encouraging me! Love you guys.

Opening the last door to the house showed a broom closet of sorts, stuffed with cleaning products and, well, brooms. Kakashi browsed quickly through labels, watching out for anything of interest. At a higher shelf he found a box of expired medicine, why did people never throw anything away? 

He put it back in its place, turning around and closing the door behind him.

He turned a right and walked into a room with a single bed, Sakura was kneeled in front of the closet, slowly going through the belongings. She wasn’t used to the idea of rummaging through strangers’ things yet apparently, which was fair. Usually having respect for people’s possessions is a good trait, but that didn’t apply to dead people (or whatever it is that happened to them).

“Is the backpack comfortable? It has to be adjusted properly or else it starts hurting after some time walking” He asks, referring to the pink backpack Sakura brought with her to their scavenging. 

The first time Sakura accompanied  them she barely touched anything only glancing over Kakashi and Naruto’s shoulders as they rummaged through the houses, occasionally pulling a face at the “gross” things they’d have to go through sometimes. He knew maybe she’d still be too grossed out to go through some spoiled food and possibly rats so he instructed her to go through the bedroom instead, looking for medicine, water and any kind of clothing they might need, although with Sakura settling down in her own house, she wasn’t in need of any clothing. 

The way Sakura hesitantly moved the folded clothing from one pile to another indicated that was also not very happy at doing this either, but she at least understood the necessity. 

“It’s fine.” She answered.

“Have you found anything interesting?”

“There are a few blankets.” She pointed to a pile on the bed. They were heavy blankets, definitely comfortable albeit dusty. 

“These are too big.” He told her. “You want something you can carry that doesn’t use up much space. For the cold, something to keep you off the ground at night and some waterproof clothes in case of rain.”

“Right…” She looked at her own lap apologetically. He probably did something wrong just now. He hesitantly put a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“You’ll get the hang of it with time.” He tried, smiling at her, eyes crinkling up as he closed them.

“Hm!” She nodded, gathering some confidence to keep going.

Yes, going through random people’s personal possessions could be awkward, but sometimes one’s brain couldn’t help but wonder, trying to guess just  _ who  _ owned such things. The almost bare room they found themselves in for example…

“This reminds me of college.” He mumbled.

“You went to college?” Sakura asked, twisting so she could eye him as he paced through the room.

“Yeah, technically I’m still in college.” 

“Really?!” She asked, seeming genuinely surprised. “You look too old.”

“I’m not old. I’m 21 Or 22 I guess..” He replied, only slightly offended. She looked at him like she doubted it, despite the polite smile in her face.

“I told you you look old.” He heard Naruto say from the corridor.

“Ah, I just don’t get the respect I deserve.” He lamented.

“No, you get just that.” Naruto replied even louder.

“Do I hear a small pest going out of his lane?” Kakashi started making out of the room, hearing Naruto scrambling away as Sakura held back giggles. 

She’d get the hang of it really. 

 

\--

 

They finished scavenging all the houses nearby by sundown. They made their way back to Sakura’s house, organizing their finds properly and using whatever Sakura had in her house as well to prepare for their trip. She even lended him a new bag to replace the one he lost at the store a few days back.

He started by organizing Naruto’s bag. Blanket, spare coat, a few bits of food, water bottle, small first aid pack, weapon. Again, he was aware giving a switchblade to a child was  _ not  _ optimal, but he felt necessary. After that was done, he helped Sakura with her pack. The same things went in, but instead of a blade, Sakura kept her taser. 

“Ready for tomorrow?” He asked them both. He got two confident nods in reply. He made sure to check his pack at least twice as well before going to sleep. He’d check again in the morning. 

They settled on the living room, getting comfortable on their beds and going into silence awaiting sleep to take them. 

Staying at Sakura’s place, as short as their stay had been, let him fall into a quiet routine he’d miss. It was a nice change of pace, to be able to feel safe. Soon it’d be back to the constant walking, the bone deep exhaustion and the intense paranoia of being out there. What choice did they have? This is the hell they lived in now. 

In a way, Kakashi thought he should have been a bit more grateful for the now stupid worries of his life before, but he just couldn’t seem to care. Maybe he regretted all the things he said to the people he loved, and even more, the things he didn’t. But perhaps Kakashi was just always this uncaring about himself and his place in the world. Just letting the days come until one day they wouldn’t anymore, that’s just how he lived life. No goal, no aim.

But again, Kakashi just couldn’t let children follow in this doomed path he set for himself. He tried his best for Naruto, but Naruto was used to his way of being. Sakura was another person entirely. Thankfully, she was a smart girl. She learned fast, and she liked learning. She was a good kid, Kakashi felt a bit like strangling the people who decided to leave the girl to fend for herself, he hoped for their own good they  _ couldn’t _ return to her. 

Would Kushina laugh at him if she found out that children he so hardly avoided were going to be the thing to motivate him to better himself?

Probably.

He let his thoughts run through his head until he was finally too tired to keep thinking and finally fell asleep.

 

\----

 

_ “Rin?” He asked, suddenly feeling alert at her tone. He coughed, the sudden shift of position to blame. There was a small pause from her end while he caught his breath. _

_ “Are you okay?” She asked hurriedly. _

_ “It’s just an annoying cough.” He waved off. _

_ “Are you sure?” The ‘medic’ tone in her voice still. _

_ “Yes, Air conditioners, you know. What’s wrong?”  _

_ She let out a long sigh. _

_ “It’s just… It’s been a chaotic couple of days, the hospital is a mess.”  _

_ “Why? Is it something to do with the stuff on TV?” He asked, plans to whine going off the window. _

_ “Maybe?” She sighed again. “I’m on a forced break now so I can’t be sure.” _

_ “Want me to come over?” He asked, already flinging himself off the couch and going for his bike’s key. _

_ “Is it not any trouble? Obito said he’d be coming over a little later as well.”  _

_ “It’s fine, I’m on babysitting duty and Naruto is at a friend’s.” _

_ “I guess, it’s okay then. Sorry for the trouble.” _

_ “I said it’s fine. See you in a few.” _

_ “See you, Kakashi.” _

_ He turned off the phone, shoving it in his pants’ pocket and putting his helmet back on.  _

_ It was a relatively short trip from Minato and Kushina’s house to Rin’s, but he rarely visited nowadays, either due to her extremely busy schedule being a medical student or because of some excuse Kakashi made instead. Obito had started finally trying to make a move on her lately, after many years of pinning and Kakashi wanted nothing to do with it (yes he hoped it all worked for his friends but he would NOT be the third wheel for anything in Obito’s romantic life, thank you). This was a rare opportunity, and if Rin needed Kakashi for a few hours to vent her frustrations out, he’d try being there for her. _

_ He parked outside her small house and knocked. He only had to wait a few seconds before Rin showed. She had her sleeves rolled up, an apron on. She look tired and maybe just as sick as Kakashi, only a tad more stressed. She smiled warmly at him. _

_ “Hey, thank you for coming! Come in.” She waved him in and he did so, taking his shoes at the entrance. Rin walked to the kitchen where she seemed to be preparing a full meal despite being somewhere in the middle of the afternoon. Rin cooked when she needed to relax so he knew she must have been  _ really  _ stressed. _

_ “Can I get you anything?” She asked, brushing her bangs behind her ears. _

_ “I’m good.” He answered, following her in and sitting by the kitchen balcony. _

_ They stared each other for a few seconds, Rin with a polite smile in her face and Kakashi with his head leaned on his hands. _

_ “Well, I don’t have all day.” He waved at her to speak. She huffed a short laugh, adjusting her bangs again. _

_ “Right, sorry.” She coughed, clearing her throat before starting. “It’s the hospital. Some...strange things happened yesterday.” _

_ She paused for a second, checking the rice she was making.  _

_ “We’ve had several cases of people being led in with serious fever, wounds and even slight hallucinations, psychotic episodes...” She described, taking out a knife to chop some vegetables. “When Obito came to pay a visit one of the patients even attacked him!” Kakashi felt his eyes widen. He definitely hadn’t heard of that. Rin kept cutting through the food loudly. _

_ “I thought there was a rabies outbreak going on, to be frank. But the worst part is that those patients, OUR patients just kept disappearing! They were being taken away from the hospital and I had no clearance to know just  _ **who** _ or  _ **why** _. “ She said, frustrated, stopping the cutting motion for a second. She took a deep shaky breath. _

_ “When I asked about it they just sent me home, saying I needed a break.” She turned to Kakashi, sweat stuck to her forehead and brow furrowed in concern. “I saw a patient bite a doctor like a wild animal. I don’t know what’s happening, Kakashi, but whatever it is, I have a feeling it’s not good.” _

_ They stood in silence for a few seconds, Kakashi suddenly weary of what she had just said. _

_ “Are you… Have you…” He tried, not sure how to approach. _

_ “I’m fine. Shaken, stressed, but fine.” She ran her free hand through her hair. Stricken by a sudden coughing fit. She took another deep, shaky breath. _

_ “Sorry, sorry. I put us in such a gloomy mood.” She laughed apologetically. She cleared her throat, washing her hands and getting some meat to cut as well. _

_ “Anyway, you told me you are on babysitting duty now.” She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi, smiling.  Kakashi grunted in response. _

_ “Yes. You know how it is with Naruto.” _

_ “I do. He’s growing so fast! Seems like just yesterday that he started stumbling around on his own two feet.”  _

_ ‘You say that because you are not the one often in the receiving end of one of his so called pranks.” _

_ She laughed loudly, rubbing the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. _

_ “You love him.” _

_ “I have bad taste.” _

_ Rin stopped moving for a second, just leaned against the counter, knife tightly clutched in her right hand. Another coughing fit came to her and she threw her head over the sink in a weak attempt to spare the food she was preparing. It sounded awful. _

_ “Rin...” Kakashi said, getting out off his seat and walking towards her. _

_ She opened the faucet, throwing some water on her face when Kakashi placed his hand on her back. _

_ “Should I take you to the hospital?”  _

_ “If it comes to it-” She said a little roughly. “-I’ll have Obito drive me. I don’t… like bikes.”  _

_ Kakashi sighed.  _

_ “You are being very stubborn for a doctor.” He grumbled. She laughed weakly. _

_ “Sorry…” _

_ “Can I do anything?” _

_ She seemed to think for a second. _

_ “Get the medicine box from my room?” She barely managed to say it before starting to cough all over again. _

_ “Okay.” He turned around to make way to her room. “Hang in there.” _

_ He caught a glimpse of her staring at her own hand as he left. _

 

\--

 

They stood in front of Sakura’s house. She had locked the door about a minute ago, but was still standing in front of the door, staring. 

They let her take her time to bid her goodbye. Knowing it was a hard decision for her to make.

She had written a letter with Naruto’s help, and it now sat on top of the dinner table, awaiting for her parents to read, or to become just another dusty memory.

She finally stepped away, hopping towards them. When she got close, Kakashi started talking.

“All good?”

She nodded.

“Good, then we’re off.” He waved his own goodbye with two fingers. Naruto following in with an excited wave of his own.

“Traveling is super fun, Sakura-chan, you will see! We get to see a bunch of cool places and a lot of houses and a bunch of animals! This one time a zombie raccoon showed up!”  As Naruto kept telling his tales Sakura seemed more and more put off by the idea, but Kakashi wasn’t going to be the one to ruin the fun. 

Kakashi had the map to Iwa in his pocket for easy reach. Most houses around had already been looted by them in the last few days, it would be a good walk before they started reaching new houses, so their progress would be faster on these first hours. After that he planned checking a few places, going around a commercial neighbourhood that was in the way. By then it’d be late enough for them to be seeking shelter.

And so they walked. And when the unfamiliar houses showed up in his sight Kakashi pondered about how having another pair of hands would help him speed up the scavenging process, but instead just made him twice as worried… Damn.

“Sakura, have you seen any of the infected?” He asked, when they were in their third house, thankfully empty. The thought suddenly coming to him when he realised that  _ Sakura had been locked up in her own house during the entire apocalypse. _

“A bit… on TV.” She said.

“Hmm… Don’t freak out then.”

“Freak out?” She asked, pausing on her task of putting the things Kakashi handed her in his bag.

“Infected are… very scary.” He said, he turned his head to her smiling. “But don’t worry, I wouldn’t let any of them hurt you.”

She looked at him then at Naruto, who was too busy poking… something with a spoon.

“What  _ are  _ they like?”

“Ugly, stinky. They drool.” Naruto pulled a face.

“Fast.” Kakashi provided, handing Sakura a last water bottle. “I can’t attest for their strength. You don’t want to fight one. The disease spreads through their saliva, so stay away from the teeth.” 

“Like rabies?” She asked, shuddering.

“Huh… sort of? It’d be upsetting if humanity ended because of extreme rabies.”

“Humanity hasn’t ended, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto said. “We’re still here!”

He wasn’t wrong per say but…

“I guess.”

Sakura got up from the floor, handing the bag to Kakashi so he could sling it on his back again as they moved out of the house.She seemed to think for a little while.

“You are not Naruto’s father…” She started.

“Thank god no.” He answered, not yet sure where that was coming from.

Naruto stuck his tongue out to him and Kakashi lightly smacked him in the back of the head in response while he was still distracted. The yelp from the boy was a win for Kakashi.

“But you are not his teacher…”

He just hummed in agreement.

“Then.. what are you again?”

“Something.”

“Dad says he’d be my big brother if he wasn’t so stuporn and brooding.”

“So what?” Sakura raised an eyebrow.

“It’s when you tell someone to eat their vegetables but they keep refusing even when they know it’s good for them.” Naruto explained, in almost the same words Minato had tried explaining him what  _ stubborn _ meant.

“Then why sensei?” Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed.

“I taught him how to make a bomb once.”

“A WHAT?!” Sakura shrieked.

“It was a small one. There was a lock.”

“It was awesome!” Naruto piped in.

“You shouldn’t be in charge of children.”

“Who says I want to be?” Kakashi looked for the next house. The one across the street had the door wide open, never a good sign. He approached it and the ugly red stains by the door were enough for him to forego it completely. He wanted to find good shelter soon.

These neighbourhoods had very few people, completely deserted by now, but they also lacked houses, having a few stretches of forest or grass covered fields instead. He knew he had a shot at only a few more houses before it started getting dark. 

Luckily though things turned out fine and they managed to sleep on a house that still had a key to one of its rooms, allowing them to lock themselves in for the night. They laid their sleeping gear on the floor, had dinner and fell asleep. 

They were up fairly early. A small meal and they were on the streets again. They stopped by only two more houses without much luck. After that it was just the road, road that showed more and more signs of what the first few weeks of this hell had been like. 

As they approached the city exit, several cars started showing. Stopped, forgotten and even crashed. There were broken telephone booths, broken benches, broken poles. Scorching marks, bullet marks. And a detail Kakashi had somehow managed to oversee until now. A stupid detail he  _ shouldn’t _ have forgotten about but he did. 

 

Sakura screamed.

 

The sudden noise made every hair on Kakashi’s body raise, he turned around as fast as he could, machete in hand and heart on his throat eyes darting over to where Sakura had been a second ago, just behind him. Where she still stood, hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Naruto was behind her staring shocked at the girl. She didn’t look hurt. He looked around and found themselves alone. They were walking between two crashed cars. They  _ were _ alone.

He followed her eyesight to the ground under the car, where a man laid dead. By the smell it must have been a few months old. He had seen it when he passed it, but his brain registered it as a non threat. 

Sakura hadn’t seen any corpses yet. 

Shit.

He took her arm, dragging her away from the view, throwing a quick look around them and one in Naruto’s direction just to be sure.

The girl seemed ready to scream again. He kneeled down to her eye level.

“Sakura. Calm down. You can’t scream.” She seemed stuck between staring at his face and to the dead guy, eyes on the middle of the way.

“Sakura.” He tried again, more firmly. 

“He’s…” She started, tears threatening to spill.

“A _ lot _ of people died.” He stated simply. “We need to be careful, they get attracted by noises. You  _ cannot _ scream, do you hear me?”

She just kept staring away, biting her lips in an attempt to calm down.

“I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you or Naruto. No matter what, so you can trust me.”

She rubbed her eyes nodding.

He let go of her arms.

“I’m sorry, Sakura. I should’ve told you sooner we would see things like these. Hopefully we won’t see much of it.”

She took in a deep, shaky breath. Releasing it slowly.

“I’m sorry I screamed.”

“No harm done.”

“You can hold my hand Sakura-chan!” Naruto offered.

She turned at him staring daggers.

“What?!”

“No! I mean! That way you don’t have to look, I can just guide you instead! I swear!” He quickly added. Her fury died down.

“It’s fine, Naruto.” Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Let’s keep going, we need to go through this highway to get to Iwa. The sooner, the better.”

The duo nodded and they kept walking.

The highway slowly funneled into a bridge. The metal beams raising up around and above them. The more they walked, the worse things got.

There were more corpses, a lot of them. Strewn on the concrete, inside the cars, through windshields. If he had to guess, these people, in a hurry to leave ended up stuck in traffic instead. And when those things run after you, it’s every man for himself. 

He was careful to walk slowly, making sure every corpse they passed was truly dead, eyes used to the gut twisting sight of… well, twisted guts.

He’d occasionally glance back to the kids as well. Naruto was also very disgusted by the sights, but he sort of learned that if he just stared at Kakashi’s legs instead he would know where to go without having to look much. Sakura on the other hand was looking sickly pale and he hoped she wouldn’t start puking any time soon.

 

And then, there it was.

The issue.

 

A few ways ahead Kakashi could spot a blockage made of crashed cars, a truck turned on its side. And near it, scattered about, infected. He couldn’t spot much from between the cars, but he could see enough heads poking through. He’d soon be able to hear them as well.

He opened his hand out, signing for the kids to stop. He heard their steps dying down and started to think.

The bridge was too high for them to try try leaving it by any way besides going back or moving forward. He didn’t think retreating was a good option. It’d take several hours for them to go back and out another exit, and this one was the furthest away from any main roads or commercial areas. It was supposed to be empty, but the clogged up traffic seemed to have caused a gathering of infected. 

They  _ had _ to push forward.

Kakashi’s eyes trailed over the upturned truck, following along its top, close enough to the metal structure of the bridge, high enough away from the ground to…

He looked back to the street, wishing his brain would come up with another alternative. Something just a little bit less ridiculously dangerous. 

Of course he came up with nothing that wouldn’t issue in slaughter. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He turned to Naruto and Sakura, who stopped trying to peak around him to see what laid ahead and looked back into his eyes (eye). He dropped his voice low enough to not be heard.

“There’s some infected up ahead, you’ll have to be completely quiet.” The two took a serious look, nodding at him. He moved so they could see the truck behind him, he pointed at it.

“You see that truck? We are getting on top of it so we can climb on the bridge structure. From there we just need to carefully and quietly make our way to the other side.”

The kids’ eyes widened in surprise.

“But…” Sakura started.

“Isn’t that dangerous? We could fall!” Naruto said, as quiet as he could.

“Then don’t fall.” Kakashi said, checking over his shoulder to see if anyone heard them. All clear. “The structure is thick enough for someone your size.”

They seemed ready to protest again.

“It will be fine as long as you keep quiet. I’ll be sending you two on top of truck first so be ready.”

They nodded and Kakashi gave them a few seconds to mentally prepare. He adjusted the machete on his hip, hand itching over it. Time to move.

He walked in a low crouch, as silent as he could, using the cars as cover as he approached the back of the truck. There were still a few good meter of distance between the truck and the infected, but at this point they were within distance to be both seen and heard. 

Kakashi laid his back flat against the doors of the truck container. Another careful glance to check. Nothing around. He turned to Sakura and extended his arms to her. She gave a wary glance to Naruto who just nodded. She walked into his arms, holding tightly as he lifted her up to his shoulder, adjusting to the weight. He put a foot on the bumper, setting the other over a wheel. He grabbed the top of the container with one hand and hefted himself up enough for Sakura to be able to grip the top and climb up, with a little push from Kakashi. There was a low groan of metal when Kakashi shifted his weight and he froze for a second. 

There was a whine from a nearby infected.

They stood in silence.

Nothing.

He looked up at Sakura, who laid flat against the top of the container, scared but well.

He dropped down to the ground, extending his arm to Naruto. The boy practically snuggled up into him, clinging strongly as Kakashi lifted him up. He stepped up again, Naruto on his shoulders, metal groaning once again. 

Naruto grabbed onto the top and Sakura helped pull him up. They were both safely on top. Kakashi threw his arms on top and lifted his body up with a huff of air, feeling the tiny hands trying to help him as well. He sat atop of the container and glanced around carefully.

He could count at least a dozen infected. Some stumbled around slowly, with uncoordinated moves. There were a few sitting down, hidden behind the cars, low painful moans echoing out every once in a while.

They did nothing. 

Kakashi wondered just how exactly did those things stay alive when they seemed to simply idle around when no humans were nearby. Or at least how long.

Although easily alerted by sound, they didn’t seem to have a very good sense of smell, nor good vision. They lacked the intelligence of average people, seeming to use brute force and numbers to get through barriers instead of their brains or tools. Kakashi doubted they could still fully use their brains, seeing he had seen infected with limbs or other body parts missing still moving.

It didn’t matter, he couldn’t do anything about it. So he shook his head and moved, crouched down low on top of the container to avoid being seen. He waved for Sakura and Naruto to move along and they did, crawling on all fours all the way across the container to where it stood near the bridge structure. 

He looked around again. Waiting for any indication that the infected would look their way. Patiently counting his seconds. Everything was still. He put his arms out again and Sakura held onto him, waiting for his move. Even atop the container, the flat surface of the metal structure of the bridge was still high up, he’d need to fully stand up for Sakura to reach it. 

He breathed in, counting to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

He lifted her up.

Sakura grabbed onto the structure, wiggling her legs up and holding on tightly onto the beam. She looked down and her face paled at the height. Kakashi couldn’t do anything about it at the moment.

He quickly crouched down again, waiting for any noises of alert.

He counted to ten.

Naruto was next. He held the boy, breathing in.

He got to his feet, raising the boy up.

A loud groan sounded out, building up into a high pitched screech.

Kakashi crouched down low again, Naruto still in his arms. He heard the boy gasp, shifting in his arms. He held him still. He could not see what happened. Another shriek echoed. He looked up at Sakura instead. 

The girl had her eyes glued to the road ahead, looking as frightened as she could, fingers painfully tight against the structure as she tried to hide behind it.

In her defence. She kept completely silent.

 

There was a disgusting wet ripping noise and she finally turned away, quietly gagging.

Kakashi risked glancing over. Two infected were crouched down, stuffing their hands from their mouths into-

He lifted Naruto up, the boy clung into the metal structure and Sakura moved, allowing the boy space for him to join her. They crawled a little further and Kakashi pulled himself up as fast as he could. His legs swung wildly as he tried to get up properly. It was uncomfortably tight, he couldn’t properly crawl on it without feeling like one of his legs would slip out. It was pretty high up, the children seemed hesitant to keep moving and he felt dangerously exposed from this position. He could see much more of the bridge now, spotting dozens of infected scattered around, stuck between cars.

At least now he was sure they wouldn’t have been able to make it through with brute force or speed.

Kakashi wanted to tell Sakura to move but couldn’t exactly, thankfully Naruto got the message and tapped Sakura, pointing ahead. She gulped hesitantly looking back to the infected once more before starting to move.

It was a slow, painful advance. 

Every breath felt heavy and stuck to his throat. Every hustle of clothes, every exhale, the beats of his heard all felt stupidly loud against the absolute quiet they kept, cut only by the constant whining and moaning of the infected below. Every move from them sending his heart race out of fear of being spotted. 

It was slow but it was progress. And after what seemed like an eternity, Kakashi could spot the end of the bridge, where the metal structure they were in suddenly dipped down to the ground. Sakura looked back at him uncertain. A drop like that was very likely to hurt her. Kakashi glanced around. They unfortunately didn’t have a ladder to use in moments like this. Kakashi guessed that he could drop right now and go to the end of the bridge, where the structure was a little lower and catch the children so they could land safely.

Except he’d have to jump from where he was right now first. 

He had a clear image of what jumping to the  _ other _ side of the structure might entail in before focusing on what he had to do.

He couldn’t see any infected anymore, the closest one a few good meters away behind them. He got his backpack off, leaving it with Naruto, the boy held it firmly, sending a confused glare his way.

“Stay” He whispered, adjusting himself. 

God, what a fall. 

He breathed in and jumped off, reading himself to tuck into a roll when he reached the ground.

His bad ankle sent an intense wave of pain the second he touched the ground. He grunted loudly, clenching his teeth as he sprawled rather pathetically on the floor, clutching his leg.

He barely had time to swear under his breath, eyes snapping up to look under the car next to him, where another pair stared back at him intently, a dangerous growl escaping its mouth.

Of course.

He scrambled back as the legless infected crawled in his direction, arms reaching to grab at him. He could hear the loud gasps behind him when they spotted the infected drag itself out of its hiding spot. 

He didn’t hesitate any longer. Kakashi pulled out the machete from the awkward position it was stuck by his legs, swinging down at the infected’s neck. There was a short shriek, but the infected continued moving, trying a swipe at Kakashi’s arm. He stepped back, dislodging the weapon from the creature, watching it struggle as the thick dark blood poured out. He swung down again, this time it cut through, blood splashing out on Kakashi’s arm, the head rolling away from the body, as it slowed its movements to a stop.

Kakashi took his time to breathe, in and out, glancing around for any other threats. Counting to ten.

It was all fine. 

He waved the machete, trying to get most of the blood off before securing it again. He kicked his leg out a bit, checking his ankle. He’d be okay. He wiped his bloodied hand on his pants and walked up to the end of the bridge.

He looked up.

The children stared back with wide frightened eyes. He cringed internally.

“C’mon” He beckoned with his hands, hoping Sakura wouldn’t decide to rebel on him right now, seeing he wouldn’t know how to get her down otherwise. 

She hesitantly moved, sliding a bit further down the slope of the structure to where it dropped and stopped for another second. Gathering her courage or testing her trust.

She hopped off, into Kakashi’s arms and he held her, setting her on the floor carefully.

He turned to Naruto. The boy dropped him his bag, which he slung back in its place before settling by the edge. Kakashi raised his arms and Naruto jumped into them.

He put him down Naruto stood by the girl.

“We still have an hour of walking before we reach the meeting point.” Kakashi said.

He allowed them a moment.

Naruto smiled.

“I told you Kakashi-sensei is super cool! “ He let out unable to contain his excitement any longer, holding into Sakura’s sleeve.

Sakura stared at him, bewildered.

“He always has awesome plans! And we were all sneaky and he jumped down and he WHACKED that zombie! He’s not scared of anything!” He boasted, and honestly, Kakashi was feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Maa, that’s a bit of an exaggeration there.” He said, ruffling Naruto’s hair.

“It’s true! And I’m gonna be even cooler than you when I grow up because I won’t be old.” He said, shoving Kakashi’s hand away.

Sakura let out a long exhale, seeming to visibly calm down. He’d protect them from everything he could, though he couldn’t do much to hide them from the violence.

He’d still do his best.

“Let’s move then, champion.”

 

So they walked.

It was another hour. The first few minutes filled with empty roads (if you didn’t take the abandoned cars into account). Slowly, buildings started showing up as well. Kakashi kept checking with his map, making sure they were still on route. They were pretty close now. Which meant Kakashi’s paranoia was back as well. 

He looked over every spot he could as they approached street 7. His hand was firmly planted on the handle of the machete. He really wanted to believe in the kindness of people. 

The street itself didn’t seem to have anyone. Not on the road, nor the roofs. Kakashi carefully walked through it, Naruto and Sakura closely behind. He eyed each house curiously, noticing something odd about one of them.

The front door was reinforced with wood, and painted in red was the word “safehouse”. Kakashi glanced back to the children, trying to look inside the house through the windows. No good, sealed.

Well, then.

He knocked three times and waited.

He shuffled on his feet, casually slouching back a bit, hand coincidentally still resting on top of the machete handle.

He felt a bit of a dejá vu.

The door was unlocked and opened.

A boy stood in their way, probably on his mid teens, long brown hair reaching past his shoulders. He stared at them, eyes wide, not in surprise or any emotion really, the kid just had strange eyes.

Kind of like a cat… Or a fish.

“I assume you’ve heard the radio call.” He said.

“Yup, wanted to check out if you’re the real deal.” Kakashi said, judging. It wasn’t the same voice from the radio.

“We are. My partner is not here right now though but I am supposed to help anyone that seeks it.” He said. He bowed his head slightly. “Nice to meet you, I am Tenzou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but it's fun.


	7. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou introduces himself to Kakashi and his kids. He promisses them a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! God it took me some time to write this chapter!! Honestely i had no idea how to write tenzou’s character... hope this interpretation of him is fine 😭 im just always gonna struggle with my faith in my work dehddjsdj... but , as always, ur comments have encouraged me to keep going and, well, have fun.  
> Also you might notice i have updated chapters 1 and 4 with some art! I might make some more. I also made a little ref sheet of the characters (link will be avaible at the end of this chapter). As always, thank you so much for the wait, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Kakashi eyed the room with interest.

Most furniture was pushed to the walls, leaving a lot of empty space to walk through. The tables had a collection of supplies and other things stacked on top of them, including food. Whoever was responsible for the set up was kind enough to leave a few chairs next to each other so that they could sit down and talk.

And so that's what they did. Or intended to do.

After introductions were made, Tenzo had invited them in and pointed them to the chairs, even offering a drink that Kakashi politely refused. But after Kakashi had checked every visible inch of the house from his position (it was very small, he could bet all there was beyond the kitchen/living room combo was a single room and a bathroom), they all just stared at each other in silence. Tenzou didn’t seem bothered by it, so Kakashi guessed he just had no idea of how to behave with them around. He could understand. But he also couldn’t just walk blindly into whatever this was.

“So… Tenzou.” The boy in question turned to him, big eyes unblinking. “I’m assuming this isn’t the shelter you guys were talking about in the radio announcement.”

“No. This is a temporary settlement. I’m just running errands with my partner in the area.”

“I see…” he said, taking a quick glance at the increasingly bored Naruto that tried his best to sit quietly by his side. No intervention needed yet. “So you were collecting other people in the area?”

“No. I mean, yes. But that isn’t why we are here. It’s a supply run. Danzou-sama asks that we always be on the lookout for other people when we leave the base perimeter.”

One of Kakashi’s eyebrows shot up in curiosity. There were a lot of implied things in those statements in his opinion.

“And that partner of yours?”

“He’ll be coming soon.” 

“A friend?”

“Pardon?”

“Your partner.”

“Oh.” Tenzou looked away for a second in thought. “I guess we are more like co-workers.”

“You’re around the same age?”

“... my superior then.”

Kakashi hummed. That must have been the one in the radio then.

An awkward silence started stretching itself over them again.

“Are you, uh… related?” Tenzou asked cautiously.

“These are my little pack of cute stray puppies.” Kakashi replied smiling.

“We’re acquaintances.” Sakura amended.

“You are the old dog!” Naruto complained.

“Well behaved, lovely puppies.” Kakashi affirmed, holding Naruto in his lap as the boy squirmed.

At least Tenzou looked amused.

“Would they like something to eat?” He inquired.

Naruto breathed in loudly, about to announce his excitement but Kakashi shot him a strong glare. Naruto froze in that position.

 

It was then that a loud knock rang through the house, catching the attention of all present. Kakashi snapped his head towards the door and Tenzou got up quickly to answer.

“Shit’s clear from this side, they’re sending another duo so we can head west.” A voice sounded out from the entrance, deeper than Tenzou’s, most definitely the one from the radio.

A man walked in, taller than Kakashi, black hair spiked up. Older than Tenzou, but probably younger than Kakashi. That must have been Tenzou’s partner. The man looked their way.

“Who are those?” He said, elbowing Tenzou lightly.

“They heard the radio call.” The boy answered.

“Huh…” the man approached them, walking past his partner to take a closer look at the strangers. Kakashi could notice something strapped to the man’s back. A hunting rifle. He tensed. “I am Kinoto. You must have met Kinoe already.” He gestured a hand to Tenzou. Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

“It’s Tenzou…” the boy mumbled, but the man seemed to ignore it.

“We have a base set up further north. I’d guide you there but I’m afraid my attention is needed elsewhere at the moment. However, I’ll get in contact with base to see what can be done about it. While we wait, feel free to rest here. We have a few supplies to share.” Kinoto said, pointing to one of the tables piled with things. He seemed honest, but Kakashi needed more.

“How many people are there in this base?” He asked, shifting Naruto a little away from himself, sitting straight up.

“Around 20 or so. Some people just pass by though.”

Kakashi was taken aback, so used to being alone with only Naruto for so long.

“And you just let people go in and take your resources?” He asked, trying to sound casual.

“Well, not exactly.” The man frowned, fiddling with the strap of his rifle. “We do wanna insure the continuity if the human race, so we believe saving people is important. But we hope that everyone who joins is able to contribute in our effort in any way they can. Doing supply runs, taking care of security. You know, a community.”

“And what do you two contribute with?”

“Scavenging. We’re both fast, and we can shoot.” A smile tugged on his lips. Tenzou on the other hand remained impassive. 

“I’m gonna make that call then, suit yourselves.” Kinoto walked past them, into a room further down the house and closed the door behind him. Kakashi stared at the children, who only stared back, curious.

“You are very inquisitive.” Tenzou said. Kakashi gave him a sweet smile, eyes closed in half moons.

“And my teachers hated me for it.”

“The base is safe. Danzou-sama really prioritizes the people’s safety.”

“You seem to hold that man in high regards.” Kakashi said, feeling Naruto squirm in his hold again. He let go and the boy scampered off towards Sakura. Tenzou looked away, expression shifting slightly into something Kakashi couldn’t really recognize.

“He has helped me…” there was a long pause, the boy seeming to have let his thoughts wander off. He finally moved again, training his eyes on Kakashi.

“I’ll arrange us dinner. I hope you have deemed us trustworthy enough to accept our help.”

Kakashi shrugged.

“Maa, why not?”

Tenzou only nodded, moving to grab some supplies from the table and moving them to the small kitchen on the side.

Kakashi let his eye lazily follow the boy, taking a moment to think on their situation. 

If the two were being honest, then by no doubt that’d be the best course of action to take. But Kakashi didn’t know these men, he was outgunned and had to watch over two kids while at it. They at least didn’t take away Kakashi’s machete at the door. He noticed then how he didn’t spot any weapons on Tenzou. The boy at least trusted  _ he  _ wouldn’t chop his head off, for whatever reason.

“So.” Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sakura. “What do you think?”

The kids looked to each other.

“We are going to get food and shelter, right? That’s...good?” Sakura tried. Naruto nodded fervently beside her.

“Yes, that’s true. But a little paranoia is always good.” They both nodded hesitantly (or confused in Naruto’s case).

“If we go through this, we might meet a lot of people. If at any point they make you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, feel free to be vocal about it. Get away, tell me about it. We won’t stay there if you don’t want to.”

“I know how to act around strangers, Kakashi!” Naruto pouted. Kakashi smiled.

“Good. Just want to make sure.”

“No old fart can boss me! And I’ll protect Sakura too!” He huffed, stuffing his chest out as he placed his fists on his hips. Kakashi was pretty sure Sakura could pack more of a punch then Naruto.

“I don’t need it!” She said, knocking him over the head. He yelped, eyeing her tearfully, pride wounded as he whined a small “Sakura-chan…”.

He just hoped they understood.

 

Tenzou rationed the food between them, offering it to the group. Kakashi politely accepted, eyeing the food cautiously (even sniffing it in case it had something in it). He deemed it safe enough, carefully shoving it in his mouth under the mask when Tenzou was distracted by Naruto almost dropping his own food on the ground.

The teen was quiet. Eyes curious, slowly shifting from one person to another, but never saying a word. He seemed interested, but if he wanted to ask anything, he was doing a good job of holding himself back.

Halfway through their meal, Kinoto walked into the room, hand dropping from where he mussed his own hair.

“We’re still heading west. Danzou-sama asked you to bring the crew back to base tomorrow. Said you should introduce the new guys to the… former new guys?” Kinoto glanced at Kakashi and the children.

“I understand.” Tenzou answered. Kinoto nodded.

“I’ll grab my food and start preparations. Be up early.”

“Of course.”

Kinoto grabbed his part of the rations and retreated back to the room, leaving them alone once again.

“Are you in need of any sleeping gear?” Tenzou asked. “Blankets? Pillows?”

“It’s ok, we got it Tenzou-kun.” Kakashi replied sweetly and the boy pouted slightly. It looked a bit cute.

“I’ll open some space for you to settle down.” Tenzou said, moving to push up some furniture further together. Kakashi got up to help as well.

“Wait, are you going to sleep with us?” Naruto suddenly asked alarmed.

“Why do you ask?” Tenzou tilted his head, throwing and empty glance in Naruto’s direction.

“I don’t want you in my nightmares.” Naruto glanced at Kakashi pleadingly. Kakashi frowned for a second, trying to guess what had Naruto so worked up. When he started connecting the dots, he couldn’t help the smile that plastered his face.

When younger, Naruto once had watched a children’s movie about something Kakashi couldn’t care about. The important thing though, was one of the cats, a brown thing with big unblinking eyes. The boy had been so terrified he’d spent at least three days sleeping with his parents after that.  Naruto luckily lost his fear or cats later, but apparently not of that cat in particular.

“I don’t get what you mean.” Tenzou continued, expression not changing.

Naruto bristled, moving himself so he was behind Kakashi.

“N-nothing!”

“I have my sleeping gear set up in the other room. But if you need everything you can come knock.” He pointed to the room.

“We appreciate your hospitality, thank you. We’ll be heading to bed now.” Kakashi smiled. Tenzou bowed his head slightly.

“Good night then.” And walked away.

Naruto glared all the way.

“Scary.” He mumbled under his breath.

“I thought he was kind of cute.” Kakashi mused, laying down their sleeping mats.

“What?! He’s not! You are weird! Sakura, help me!” Naruto turned scandalized to Sakura, who already had set up her things.

“I don’t get what you two are talking about, you are both weird.”

Naruto pouted.

“Go to sleep, you two. We’ll need the rest.” Kakashi said, helping Naruto finish setting up his mat.

“Good night, Kakashi, Naruto.” Sakura said, leaning down onto her makeshift bed.

“Good night Sakura, good night Kakashi!” Naruto flopped down.

“Good night.” Kakashi settled back, ready for another restless night, afraid of what might happen if he was unconscious near strangers.

 

Morning came and Kakashi only managed to doze off for a few short hours. Thankfully, Tenzou and Kinoto really had only gone to sleep as well and so the night was over uneventfully. 

“You are up early.” Tenzou said as he passed by him, seated on the couch.

“You know what they say, about birds and bees.” Kakashi waved him off. Tenzou froze, frowning as he glanced back at him.

“I don’t think that’s the right one.”

“Whatever you say.” Kakashi mumbled loudly, making a show of lifting the book that laid on his lap so Tenzou could see it.

The boy seemed to just have stopped working for a bit as he stared at the bright cover of Icha Icha.

Kinoto had then walked in, interrupting the whole scene to start setting up breakfast. Kakashi woke up the kids and they ate together.

“I am to head back to base after this meal. I’ll collect my things and go, so I must know before then if you are coming along.”

“How far is the base again?”

“It’s a 10 minute drive.”

“And that whole route is safe to walk on?” Kakashi asked a little surprised.

“We have a vehicle.” Kinoto jumped in. 

“Huh, is that so.” He said with interest. “We’ll tag along.”

“I’m happy to hear it.” Tenzou had replied, a small smile gracing his face.

 

They packed up fairly quickly (they didn’t own much after all). Tenzou had another quick chat with Kinoto, talking in a low voice, they said goodbye and the boy led them outside.

  
  


“For how long have you known these people, Tenzou?” Kakashi asked during their trek, they apparently hid their vehicle further away from the safe house.

“I’ve known Danzou-sama for many years now. He has been sort of responsible for me since I was a child.”

“A father figure?”

Tenzou was quiet for a second, never slowing his walk.

“Not exactly.”

“Like Kakashi, then?” Naruto pipped in.

“He worked together with the orphanage to give opportunities to children.”

“I see…” Kakashi replied, letting the topic drop.

They reached a pickup truck, smaller than a regular one. Or at least Kakashi thought so. He didn’t know or care enough about cars to be sure.

“I’m sure we can all fit if we squeeze.” Tenzou sad, in a tone that almost sounded apologetic. Kakashi nodded and moved to take off his backpack and putting it in the back. He stayed with the machete and first aid kit though. The kid’s packs were small enough they could carry with them. 

Tenzou dumped the bags he carried on the back as well and searched for the car keys. As he fiddled through his pants pockets, Kakashi noticed the handle of a gun peeking out from underneath his shirt.

“You look a bit too young to be driving.” Sakura said, concerned, as Kakashi helped her up inside the truck.

“Just by an year, but I have learned well, I promise.” Tenzou said, turning on the engine.

Kakashi helped Naruto up as well and then shoved himself in, squeezing through so he sat between Tenzou and the kids.

The boy started the car and drove them away.

 

They rode in silence, Kakashi taking in the scenery as they passed by. He noticed that the way seemed to have been cleared of clutter and such by hand, eyeing the cars and other destructions shoved to the sides of the street, opening enough space for a car to pass through. 

Perhaps Tenzou and his crew had been clearing the streets for some time now. The boy seemed to be a good person, but Kakashi didn’t know any of these people. He just prayed they weren’t walking into a trap.

At some point, Tenzou glanced in his direction, eyes darting back to the road quickly only to trail back to him.

“What is it?” Kakashi asked, tilting his head.

“Ah! It’s just… you… you are…” he started, seeming embarrassed for having been caught staring.

“Cute~?” Kakashi smiled,  a hand propping his chin up. Tenzou spluttered, turning red.

“N-no! I meant-! E-eccentric!” 

“Stop saying those things! You are too old!” Sakura shot Kakashi a dirty glare.

“Maa, I’m not old.” He complained. “And my looks made me very popular.”

“Really?” Tenzou asked, still red in the face.

“Not at all. He’s been single all his life.” Naruto answered.

“So have you.” Kakashi deadpanned.

“I’m seven!” The boy screamed, all riled up.

“Do you have any hobbies?” Kakashi suddenly turned to Tenzou.

“Don’t change the subject!” Naruto pulled on the man’s jacket.

“I like gardening.” Tenzou replied with certain wonder in his voice.

“He took the bait!” Sakura decided to join in incredulously.

“I’ve been cultivating some plants by my window. It catches very good light.” He continued.

From then on, the trip continued in a much lighter, a soft smile now etched on Tenzou’s face as he drove. Kakashi tried his best to learn about the base Tenzou lived in. They were settled at a repurposed college campus. Apparently the whole place was secured only days after the first wave of chaos from the infection. Tenzou was there, and has since been a subordinate of this Danzou-sama. Their numbers increased, with people coming and going, but the initial group seemed mostly unchanged, Danzou’s “followers” being very loyal to him. 

They were also well armed, according to Tenzou, thanks to Danzou’s background.

 

True to his word though, Tenzou drove well and soon they arrived at their destination. Large reinforced walls covering the entrance and probably circling the entire perimeter.

They stopped in front of the closed gates. A man, stationed on top of the wall got up from his seat, a rifle in hands. He glanced down at the car.

“It’s Kinoe. Open up.” the man shouted to someone inside.

“It’s Tenzou…” the boy mumbled as the gates slowly opened. Kakashi felt a pang of sympathy.

Tenzou drove through the gates, going a few more meters and stopping at a parking lot. Kakashi glanced out the windshield curiously. The main building was a buffed up old thing.

By buffed up he meant that all the windows seemed reinforced with steel, 4 cars parked besides theirs. There were some people around, all seeming equipped to deal with the infection, as he expected from their last chat.

Tenzou turned off the car, opening the door to leave. Kakashi followed suit, helping Sakura and Naruto out as well. He grabbed his bags from the back and stepped up to Tenzou, who awaited him patiently.

“Danzou-sama likes to meet all new people to discuss how things work around here. I hope you can address all your concerns with him.”

Kakashi nodded.

“We should get going then.” 

 

Tenzou opened the door to the main building, leading through the corridors and repurposed classrooms. They passed by several people, exchanging curious glances as they went. He looked down occasionally to make sure his kids were okay, but they seemed to be doing fine. A bit shy on Sakura’s side and definitely curious on Naruto’s, but fine.

They walked up two flights of stairs, crossing down another corridor and finally stopping by a doublet set of doors.

“Wait here.” Tenzou asked, stepping ahead and knocking twice at the door.

A muffled voice invited him in and the boy obliged. Kakashi heard him speak about the new group arriving (that being them!).

Tenzou turned back to them.

“You can go in.” Kakashi made to move but Tenzou quickly interrupted. “You have to leave your bags and weapons here though. “

Kakashi frowned.

“I’ll watch them so no one will touch them, I swear.” Tenzou said seriously.

Kakashi felt anxiety threatening to rise as he stared Tenzou down. The boy didn’t flinch. Kakashi sighed and dropped the bag from his shoulders, handing it to him.

“Can the two keep theirs?” Kakashi asked, pointing at the kids.

Tenzou looked at them, watching them clutch their bags hesitantly.

“I… I’ll allow it. Just don’t do anything.”

Kakashi smiled.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Tenzou sighed, shaking his head. He opened the door allowing for Kakashi and the children to walk in.

The first thing Kakashi noticed was that this clearly had been the principal’s office in the past. The spacious room containing a few chairs for guests, placed close and by the desk. A big wooden desk at which sat a man, older than Kakashi, hands crossed over each other and resting on the still clean surface.

“So you must be the survivors Kinoto told me about.” the man started. “Please, sit.” the man waved to the two chairs opposite of him.

Kakashi slowly made way to them, grabbing Naruto up and placing him on his lap and letting Sakura seat herself beside him.

From this close, Kakashi could see the radio on the desk seemed to be in top condition. There were a few papers spread neatly around and, most curiously, a decorative plate bearing Danzou’s name along a police crest, displaying the words “chief of police”.

“Let us get introductions out of the way then.” the man said. “I am Danzou, I am what you could call the leader of the operations within this camp. I’ll be overseeing your stay.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Danzou-sama.” he said, all formalities. “I am Kakashi, and these are-” he thought on what exactly to call the children he watched over”- my wards. Sakura and -” he gestured to them respectively.

“Naruto!” the boy half shouted over Kakashi, eager to scream his own name. Danzou didn’t seem very fond of children then.

“Is that so?” he eyed them. “I am very happy to have more young spirits around.” he lied unconvincingly.

Kakashi only offered his eye smile back.

“We still have a spare room if you wish to stay, though we’d ask that you help us in exchange.”

“Labor for safety, right?”

“You have two days to settle down and learn how our lifestyle is, if you so wish. We have specific meal times, 3 a day, try not to miss them. Curfew is at 10, try to keep quiet after that to ensure our colleagues are well rested. We can discuss further about allocations and the sort after that. But I’m certain you will enjoy it here. The place is heavily secured, ideal for a… family like yours.” He said, aiming for welcoming.

“Yes, of course.”

“Kinoe.” He called, and Tenzou walked in dutifully. “Show them the east quarters. And introduce them to the other kids. I’m sure the children would love to… play together.”

“Of course.” Tenzou nodded. 

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kakashi. Hope you enjoy your stay.”

Kakashi got up, Letting go of Naruto.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Danzou-sama. We’re very greatful.” He turned, eager to leave.

Tenzou bowed and led them outside the room, closing the doors behind them. Kakashi reached for his bags and weapon, slinging them all to their respective places, he’d check them all later to be sure.

Tenzou eyed them hopefully as Kakashi relaxed.

“I don’t like him… he sits on a desk and talks big words.” Naruto stuck his tongue out.

“D-danzou-sama is stern but he keeps this place running.” Tenzou said apologetically.

“We’ll have a look around, spend the night, and if you don’t like it we’ll leave.” Kakashi told the boy.

“We know.” Naruto grumbled.

“I’ll show you your quarters now. The other kids must be around there as well.”

“Really?! Okay let’s go!” Naruto’s mood shifted positively, he latched onto Kakashi’s leg, trying to drag him to move faster.

They followed Tenzou down to the floor level and through a corridor leading to another building.

Kakashi took in all he could. The state of the facility, the number of occupied rooms, the men that they’d pass by, most sporting similar armaments. Danzou truly seemed to run the place in a military style.

“Here’s the bedrooms. Most people are allocated here, including myself. I’m at room 25 if you need anything.” He stopped for a bit. “That is if I’m in my room.” 

 

“Well, let’s get to your room first.” Tenzou said, opening a door labeled 17.

It was a basic dorm room, with a bunker and two desks, a wardrobe shoved off in the opposite corner of the entrance. Pretty small, but it would do.

“We don’t have any keys for the doors but you can come and go as you will. You will have to ask permission to leave the base though. This is the side of the corridor that gets sunlight in case you wish to grow some plants as well.” Tenzou smiled as he explained.

“I see…”

“Bed!” Naruto yelled, shoving past Kakashi and flopping onto the bed.

“I’ll leave you to unpack. We can meet again at lunch call, that’s in about 3 hours. I’ll be in my room if you need anything before then.” He smiled.

“Well, thank you for everything, see you then.” Kakashi waved.

“Bye Tenzou-san!” Sakura said politely.

“Byeee!” Naruto shouted from the bed, voice muffled from where it was shoved into a pillow.

“Bye bye” Tenzou waved back, closing the door behind him as he left.

Kakashi counted to 10. And then he sighed, shoulders sagging as he let the bone deep exhaustion he felt show at least a bit. He dragged his feet to the closest desk and started shuffling through his bag, checking its contents thoroughly.

“There are only two beds.” Sakura noticed.

“I’ll sleep on the floor, we have futons.” Kakashi grumbled. He had 5 bottles in this bag, right?

“Yeah there’s space.” He heard Naruto shuffle his way out of the bed, feet thumping on the ground as he walked around, opening wardrobes and drawers. “There’s so much people here, did you see? We should ask for mom and dad. Oh! And for Sakura’s parents too. Right? Right?” The boy started tugging on Kakashi’s jacket when he didn’t answer. Kakashi felt a tinge of irritation, his concentration breaking with the nagging.

“Yes, yes. Give me a minute before you start jumping off the walls now,” he grumbled, moving to the next compartment.

“Can we leave? Can we meet other kids? Tenzou said there were more.” He continued.

“Maa, what did I just tell you? Be like good Sakura and go unpack.” He used his leg to (gently) shove Naruto away.

“I am good!” He stuck his tongue out at Kakashi, taking his backpack of his back and hurrying to where Sakura was, by a wardrobe, separating her things neatly into drawers.

“Hey, idiot! I’m using this one!” Sakura yelled, only seconds after.

They continued their nagging and Kakashi ignored them, turning to his pack… he lost count. He went back to the start.

He finished his biggest bag when Naruto started bugging him again.

“Kakashi-senseeei, can we go now? We unpacked.” He pointed behind him. Kakashi risked a glance, he couldn’t see but he didn’t doubt Naruto had just dropped all his belongings into a drawer and closed it, without bothering to organize. Sakura stood by the wardrobe as well though, trying to behave but looking very much like she also wished to leave.

Kakashi stared at his own bags.

“You can go pester Tenzou, I guess… You remember where his room is?”

“Room 25.” Sakura said proudly. Thank god, they wouldn’t get too lost with her nearby.

“Yes, don’t go too far.” He waved them off.

“Yes!” Naruto gave his leg a quick hug before throwing the door open. He suddenly stopped, turning to Sakura with wild eyes “You are coming too, right?”

“Yes, yes. Don’t be so scared of him” She rushed after him.

”I’m not!” Kakashk heard Naruto shout from the corridor.

“Oh, and behave.” Kakashi added as Sakura closed the door. They probably didn’t hear it, but oh well. It’s the thought that counts.

He could at least check his possessions properly now. Maybe sulk a little. The place seemed… promising. It looked safe enough, no infected would get through, he didn’t know how much food they had stocked, but the people didn’t seem to be starving. He understood having to “earn his stay” or whatever, they were living hard times so he supposed the more working hands the better. But he didn’t trust the heavy armament, something about Danzou just rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe he was just paranoid, being around so many people after so long. But maybe he was right, and now, with two children under his watch, he felt like there wasn’t really room for mistakes… and maybe he forgot to count something from his pack.

He sighed, running a hand over his face. 

Damn, he was tired.

He pushed his messenger bag away, going for his bigger backpack again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small caharcter sheet for this AU: http://lynxdezessete.tumblr.com/post/183420228101/i-was-supposed-to-be-sleeping-but-i-made-a-ref#_=_
> 
> I just love drawing naruto’s frog backpack tbh  
> (Feel free to hmu with ideas or whatever u’d like on my tumblr as well if you wish so)


	8. Danzou’s people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi meets Sasuke and Itachi, and takes it upon himself to get to know Danzou’s base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God help me... I am extra bad at describing things cdhcdjhhj ive also been very sick lately but somehow started feeling better in other things? If that makes sense... anyway! We get some uchihas! Also i think things are gonna start going downhill from here! Terribly! We’ll see! Who knows! Fuck Danzou Lives!   
> I dont know that much about itachi either and i apologize to itachi fans 🙏  
> Hope you enjoy

“Sensei!”

“Hn?” Kakashi’s head snapped up, eyes darting around in confusion,  not seeing anything really from his abrupt waking.

He hadn’t even realised he had fallen asleep, face flat against the desk. He turned around until spotting his lovely little menace, tugging at his jacket.

“Wake up, lazy, it’s lunch time.” He said.

“I’m up.” Kakashi raised from his seat, craning his neck and stretching. His limbs aching. He really needed to change his sleeping habits, this wouldn’t do (it’s what he had been telling himself for the past 10 years, but what can one do).

Naruto led him through the corridor, or dragged him, as his mind slowly caught up with his body.

 

“Ah, there you are.” Tenzou smiled as they approached.

“I went ahead and brought some people to join us at lunch.” He showed behind him where two boys stood. 

“Itachi, these are our newest guests.” Tenzou said told to the taller one.

“Hello. I am Itachi, pleased to meet you.” The boy introduced himself politely, with a little bow of his head, long black hair sliding off his shoulder. “And this is my little brother, Sasuke.” He stepped aside a bit, showing the smaller boy that clung to him, probably the same age as Sakura.

Kakashi smiled at them, feeling a little weary of the fact that apparently these two were  _ alone _ before reaching this camp. He opened his mouth to introduce his little family but was too slow.

“I’m Naruto!” The one and only declared, again. “And this is Sakura, she’s really smart.” He pointed to the girl who was hiding behind Tenzou’s leg, seemingly feeling shy again. “And that’s Kakashi-sensei.” He pointed up at Kakashi.

“Yo.” He raised his fingers in a lazy salute. Itachi smiled back, Sasuke just gave them the dirty eye.

“Gaaah I’m so excited! I haven’t been able to play with anyone in so long! And now there’s two people! And a lot of space! Kakashi, can I play with Sakura and Sasuke?” He tugged on Kakashi’s pants mercilessly in time with his pleading.

“Can you please wait until we at least  _ eat _ before you go running around again?” Kakashi didn’t moan.

“I’ll lead us there then. Follow me, please.” Tenzou tried saving them, guiding them along.

Kakashi stuck a bit to the back, waiting for Sakura to caught up, she was quick to keep herself hidden behind his legs. He arched an eyebrow at the behavior.

“Something wrong?” He asked. Sakura’s head snapped in his direction, eyes wide and… cheeks flushed?

“N-no!” She blurt out, quiet enough that no one else would hear it. She seemed well enough so Kakashi decided to let it go for now. Ah, well. How he wished he had brought his book with him right now.

 

Soon they arrived at the cafeteria, where other people were already gathered. They were led to a small line where trays were being given out with their meal. Kakashi held onto Naruto and waited to be served, grabbing his food with a thanks and sitting down on a table Tenzou picked for them.

He stared at his food.

Of course it was an aberration of mashed potatoes with  _ corn. _

He waited for Naruto’s distracting yell of “itadakimasu!” to shove a spoonful of that hellish thing in his mouth under his mask. 

“Ah! Itachi.” Tenzou called. “Did you manage to settle everything with Danzou-sama?” He asked. The boy nodded.

“In a way.” 

“How long have you been here?” Kakashi asked.

“Three days.” Itachi said. “We bumped into a group that was making rounds further north. They were kind enough to offer us shelter. We had a mild case of dehydration.” 

“Are you liking it here so far?”

“It’s safe.” Kakashi couldn’t help but feel like Itachi had dodged his question. “Tenzou-san has been overseeing our stay. He’s kind.”

“Ah… it’s nothing really.” Tenzou scratched his head sheepishly. “You guys are the first people I’ve talked to casually in some time. I enjoy it.”

“Kakashi! Kakashi!” Naruto tugged on his sleeve, saving him from the feelings trip he was going to be forced to take.

“Hn?” He acknowledged the boy.

“Tell them the story about mom and the dogs!” He asked, giving him puppy eyes, the other two children looking at him expectantly. Oh no, that was a whole other feelings trip, but more personal.

“Kushina is a firefighter, she saved a bunch of dogs once.”

“No! Not like that! You ruined it!” Naruto tugged his arm furiously, shaking him so hard he had to drop his cutlery. 

“Maa, you asked it.”

“That’s lame.” Sasuke glared at him.

“No! She’s super cool! Firefighters are cool!” Naruto tried defending his mother. Kushina was the opposite of cool, in the sense that one could easily confuse her for the hot fire she fought, with her red hair and loud, heated personality. 

It took some time to warm up (hehe) to her, but Kakashi grew to like her. He missed her.

 

The meal continued with Itachi and Tenzou engaging in small talk and Naruto boasting about his parents, that resulted in Sasuke boasting about his older brother only for it to turn into a competition.

Thankfully they finished eating soon and set off to return to their rooms.

“We ate food, can we play now?” Naruto pleaded to Kakashi.

“You… probably shouldn’t be running out here.”

“There’s some empty space behind the dorms they can play on. It’s close enough.”

“Ah…” Kakashi was interrupted before he could give an answer.

“Ah! I know! We could play ninja!” The boy yelled.

“What kind of game is ninja?” Sasuke frowned.

“It’s like, super good training, because we have to run and hide and fight and that’s totally good skills.” Naruto answered excitedly.

“Hah, that’s no challenge. Itachi, can I play ninja with them?” Sasuke asked.

“Sure, just be careful.” His brother replied.

“Okay! You’re gonna eat dust!” Sasuke smiled confidently, his voice almost drowned by Naruto’s cheer.

The kids quickly took off, disappearing from his view.

Kakashi sighed. 

And noticed Sakura still standing hesitantly by his leg.

“Do you wanna join them?” He asked her.

She just looked up at him, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“You could watch over them for me.” He basically asked her, smiling.

“Okay…” She nodded, hesitantly following them.

“Thank you, Sakura, I owe you one~” he told her as she turned the corner.

Itachi and Tenzou observed the interaction in silence.

“I’ll take my leave too, I’m needed elsewhere. Feel free to leave any complaints or requests in my room. I’ll check with you at dinner. See you!” Tenzou said, waving at them.

Kakashi and Itachi waved back. And now Kakashi could finally ask what he had in mind.

“So… Itachi.” The boy in question turned to him. “Your thoughts?”

He stared at him in silence for a few seconds. Maybe he should be little more specific.

“It’s complicated.” He actually answered. “This place is safe and Danzou-sama seem to inspire loyalty between his men.” 

“But… ?” Kakashi listened closely.

“The people who  _ aren’t  _ his men are different. Danzou-sama feels a need to test loyalties of those from outside.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows shot up.

“How so?”

“I don’t think he’s been taking people in out of the kindness of his heart.”

“That much I figured.”

“People come and go. I’m not sure why. It might be early to make a guess but I am suspicious.”

“That’s still very insightful of you.”

Itachi smiled at him.

“I have to be. I promised my little brother I’d keep him safe.”

Kakashi smiled back.

“What about Tenzou?”

“I think he means well.”

Kakashi nodded.

“Well, thank you for telling me this. I’ll keep an eye out. You take care too, Itachi.”

“Of course.” Itachi bowed his head, heading to the back after the kids. How old was he? Twelve? Thirteen? 

Too young, anyway, but smart enough.

Kakashi decided he’d make himself useful and started walking through the “base”.

It was a fairly big campus, a the dorms and cafeteria building connected to the main one through a long corridor. Further west was another small building Kakashi hadn’t been in yet.

Before anything else he walked into his room, removing the first aid bag and settling a few other essential supplies inside, making sure to bring his book along. He took the filled first-aid bag with him, putting his others inside the wardrobe. He started strolling through the dormitories. Most doors were closed, the few who weren’t displaying rooms that were much like the one he was presented with to sleep in. He walked back to the cafeteria, now empty. He could hear people talking further down in what he assumed was the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of boxes being rearranged as a man checked supplies on a list. He raised his book up to his face and leaned on a nearby wall, out of sight but close enough to listen in. They worked mostly on silence, only occasionally putting a word out, nothing really relevant. There was one thing that caught his attention though. 

“Hurry up, we got two boxes to deliver still and we don’t wanna get those guys’ payments wrong. Danzou will have our heads.” 

Payments? They were trading supplies? With whom? In exchange of what? He didn’t get those answers, for the man started moving and Kakashi made himself scarce. That on itself wasn’t that suspicious really, he knew how hard it could be to come by supplies, so trading seemed logical. It made him wonder just how many other camps were out there (and why it took him so long to come by one that’d have him).

 

He moved into the main building, the one where Danzou’s office was located.

The biggest concentration of people was there.

Just like earlier, most things he spotted was closed classrooms, passing by several armed people. He noticed three people at total who weren’t carrying any firearms, and tried to remember their faces, filling them into the “not Danzou’s men” category (although that was only a guess). He did noticed the eyes glued to him as he walked by. A rational part of his brain tried to reason it as a natural reaction to seeing a strange man walking around with a machete strapped to his waist. He decided not to go upstairs then, leaving the building and heading to the last one.

He crossed the parking lot, stepping to the front of the double doors and opening carefully. His first impression was that this was a makeshift infirmary.

A sickly pale man sat on a gurney, he barely spared a glance at Kakashi (who waved lazily back) before going back to staring at his own lap.

There was a good load of medical supplies distributed on the desks and cabinets (from what he could see). He kept walking until reaching a door on the other side of the room. He tried to push it, finding it locked. Huh… he didn’t even have time to think about it much further, when another man walked into the room, an armed man.

“Hey, what are you doing over there?” He asked with a frown.

“Maa, I was looking for a bathroom you see, but I got lost.” Kakashi answered lamely. The man scoffed at him. 

“No bathrooms here, keep sticking your nose into others’ business and you ain’t gonna last,  _ buddy _ .” He barely flinched at the threat, eyes only twitching slightly. The man jerked his gun in a shove for Kakashi to leave. He complied.

“Yessir.” He said, walking out with hands shoved into his pants pockets.

The man slammed door behind him as he exited.

That was something to keep in mind.

He returned to his room, pulling out his copy of icha icha again and sat down by the window, where he could overlook Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke playing. He noticed Itachi sitting outside keeping an eye on them already, an easy smile on his face. He couldn’t help the tug on his own lips.

He spent the next hour or so reading, letting his thoughts occasionally wonder about their current situation and what to do next. 

The door to his room opened and little Sakura walked in, closing the door behind her. Kakashi threw a quick glance outside to where Naruto and Sasuke still played (they weren’t running around anymore at least).

“Kakashi.” She greeted him.

“Hey.” He said back. “They got too much energy for you?”

“Hmph.” She crossed her arms. “ _ Naruto _ is too much. But I wanted to talk to you.”

“... yes?” Kakashi hesitated, still holding onto his book. 

She shuffled on her feet, staring away from him.

“Do you feel bad?” She asked. “For killing?”

Kakashi froze. His breath caught in his throat.

Because this couldn’t be right, because the hair was brown, not pink and Rin was much older by now and not the child standing in the room. He took deep, calculated breaths, practically used to fighting the panic that would come to him and tried to rationalize. Because yes, he did feel bad and he was  _ sorry _ but sorry didn’t do anything when he knew he couldn’t run away from this.

“I know you were trying to protect us…” the girl kept talking “I couldn’t help and I became a burden...”

She turned to look at him.

“I was so scared. I don’t want to be! I want to be strong and help you! And I almost got in the way.”

Kakashi was confused for a second, trying to make sense of what she said. Because he was pretty sure he was alone when he-

“On the bridge?” He asked, staring at Sakura (Sakura! Sakura who was holding back tears and trying to be brave for someone like him).

She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

He exhaled slowly, willing himself to  _ calm down. _ And put his book on the table.

“It’s… it’s okay to be scared, Sakura.” He said, looking at a wall. “And yes, I feel bad for killing.” He let his eyes drift to her. “You’re still very young. No one expects you to just be okay with this. Maybe it’ll get easier with time, but it doesn’t mean you can’t be afraid.”

He paused for a second, letting the words sink in, taking a few more deep breaths.

“I’m an adult, let me worry about being brave and protecting you. I know you’re not gonna go get ourselves in trouble on purpose. You’re very smart, you’ve managed to pull through with that only, so keep that up. Pair up it with Naruto’s attitude and in a few years you two will be an unstoppable duo.”

She giggled, drying another tear. Her face turned somber again then.

“I still want to be strong, if not for you then for Naruto. And myself.” 

“Well.” He laid back in his chair. “If you say so. You’re still pretty small, I’m sure you’ll be able to do some damage once you grow up, but until then, it’s like I said. You’re smart, brute force won’t get you very far, but it’s easy to underestimate a child, just gotta use your brain. That and...”

He held his hand out, mimicking holding onto an invisible object and pressing a button to demonstrate. She tilted her head, frowning. Soon though her eyes widened with recognition. She pulled the taser from its bag, tied to her waist.

Kakashi smiled, nodding.

“See?”

She nodded back, staring at the thing.

“Thank you.”

“I promised I wouldn’t let anything bad to the people I care about, and I mean it.”

She pocketed the taser again, looking at him with resolution.

“And I won’t let you down.” She marched outside again. 

He dropped his head in his hands, sighing loudly. What to do...They didn’t know. They  _ couldn’t  _ know because the only other person who knew…

He shook his head. He’d have to teach Sakura more tricks he knew, maybe that’d ease her mind a bit. He grabbed his book again, and let his eyes rest on the words, even though he wouldn’t read much, hands itching.

He waited until dinner time, he still had work to do.

 

Tenzou, like promised, showed up so that they could go eat together. He apologized saying he’d have to hurry due to some duties he had to attend to but he’d leave them to eat at their own pace. Kakashi had one question before he left though.

“What’s in that other building over there?” Kakashi asked innocently.

“Oh, that?” Tenzou said a bit awkwardly, like he wouldn't expect Kakashi to notice a whole building. “That’s the uh, the infirmary, kinda. Orochimaru takes care of it. But if you get injured you can come to me first if you want.”

“To you? Not there?” 

“Orochimaru is… intimidating?” He picked the word hesitantly. “I mean, if you must then you can go to him. But I understand not wanting to.”

Of course he just waited until Tenzou left to ask Itachi about it.

“Orochimaru?” He stopped to think. “Yes, I’ve seen him. He offered to look over me and my brother for wounds not too long after we arrived. I refused. We had a few scratches but were otherwise fine, after all.” Itachi said, Kakashi threw a quick glance at Sasuke, who had his left arm bandaged. He trusted his older brother wouldn’t risk his life so he didn’t ask about it. He had his own healing wounds as well after all.

“Tenzou was right in calling him intimidating.” Itachi resumed eating.

Kakashi nodded along, eating his food in silence.

They all walked together to their rooms to bid their farewells for the night.

He sat down on the desk, laid back let Naruto talk his lungs out, describing in detail everything he did. He couldn’t tell if Naruto liked or hated Sasuke, by the way he kept praising the boy like “Sasuke is super fast!” and “Sasuke can climb trees!” only to then start complaining with “Sasuke is stuck up!” and “Sasuke is a sore loser!”. He must’ve liked him though, afterall, he was super excited about playing with him again. It took him several minutes to calm Naruto enough for him to finally climb up the bunker settle down to sleep. Kakashi then took out his futon and spread it on the floor, laying down on top of it. It was still too early to sleep by his standards, so he ended up getting up and sitting on a chair by the window instead, leaving it open enough so that he could watch the movement outside.

Some people were making rounds by the base, not many, maybe he could sneak around if he put his mind into it, but he wouldn't risk it (lest he get shot for it, he also didn’t really have any reason to go sneaking around yet). He could only catch a glimpse of the wall surrounding the campus, but he was sure he saw someone stationed on top of it as well. It felt a little over the top really, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe having this much movement in a place could attract infected (or maybe they were defending themselves from something else as well).

He spent some time more staring outside, at the sky, at the people, trying to not think too hard on anything. He should just rest. He finally closed the window, laying back down on his futon, closing his eyes and willing his mind to slow, the machete inside its sheath underneath his pillow.

 

He couldn’t really recall what he dreamed of. He thought that Kushina was there, younger, she mussed over and smiled at a boy that was as much of a son one could be, even if they looked so different. Of course that wasn’t Kakashi. But he didn’t really have time to make any sense of it, because he was suddenly thrown back to reality with a tiny foot on his esophagus. He wheezed as he heard an “oops” somewhere above him.

Kakashi twisted and Naruto toppled over him completely. He opened his eye a bit, squinting at the light in the room and stared at Naruto, who was basically straddling him now.

“I was trying to get off bed but you were in the way.” He tried to explain himself.

Kakashi only groaned in response, twisting again so Naruto would fall off. The boy scampered to his feet.

Wait, what time was it?

“Where are you going?” He grumbled.

“Going to go play with Sasuke and Sakura.”

Kakashi opened his eye again and there was Sakura, standing by the door, not stepping on Kakashi, like good kids should do.

“Behave.” He turned back to his pillow.

“I know!” He heard Naruto start running for the door.

“I mean it.” He said louder.

“I  _ know _ !” Naruto shouted back, and slammed the door behind him.

Well, not his issue…

…

… totally his issue.

Agh. He ran a hand over his face, preparing to get up… in a few minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a whole spin off thing about firefighter kushina ok, id love to expand on the namikaze-uzumaki household but i just dont know how to do it


	9. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY CREEPY AND PREDATORY BEHAVIOR FROM OROCHIMARU AND DANZOU TORWARDS OUR MAIN CAST. 
> 
> Kakashi makes up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate danzou and orochimaru...I hate them so much and I apologize for their existance, this it it. This is the lowest of lows. This the shit hitting the fan.  
> A lot of things might be confusing but hopefully they will make sense later.  
> And again.... im so sorry yall  
> Also shout out to my friend Dante who took his time to fix my grammar at 2 in the morning while i was anxiously tossing on my bed (like 10 minutes ago)

It took Kakashi several minutes to get out of his bed.

He was tired and would’ve loved to just lay down again and catch a few more hours of sleep, but as his mind was, he just couldn’t fall unconscious anymore. He groaned, sitting up slowly.

He’d have to make up his mind about that place soon, Danzou expected an answer the next morning. He sighed. He got up, threw his hoodie on and walked outside. 

He found Sasuke with his face buried in his arm, leaning against the back wall of the dormitories. For a second he worried the kid was crying (and god he didn’t know how to deal with emotional children) but, as it turned out, he was only counting. He reached a hundred and yelled “Here I go!” before darting off. Kakashi looked up to the skies in a plea, why, just  _ why _ did they decided to play  _ hide and seek _ in a place like this.

He sat down on a bench next to Itachi. He hoped he just wasn’t going a bit too hard on the kid, but Itachi seemed to understand their situation well enough and take it seriously. Kakashi could even claim that Itachi was a bit like himself when he was younger, except Kakashi had a much more inflated ego and shitty personality.

“Can I bother you again?” He more warned than asked. Itachi turned his eyes to him.

“You said you had a deal with that Danzou, right? Care to tell me about it.”

Itachi looked away, straightening his back. 

“He didn’t ask much to be honest. He requested I surrendered any supplies I brought on my person when I joined to be shared. He also assigned me to help with storage.”

Kakashi hummed in thought.

“However...” Itachi continued, “I suspect he has other interests as well, even though he didn’t say anything out loud.”

Kakashi stared at him, waiting for him to keep going.

“I have a few theories.” He started “The first would be that he wants children in the base. It’s a long term investment, but young people are generally stronger, and Danzou seems to have a strange fixation into turning this camp into some sort of isolated, self sustained society from what I’ve noticed.”

“Really?” Kakashi threw a glance around. Truly Danzou ran the whole camp in a very organized matter, maybe Kakashi had underestimated how carefully planned everything about the base was.

“Yes, Danzou keeps a tight control over everything in this base. I wouldn’t put it past him to cultivate a future working force already.”

“What about the second theory?”

Kakashi was distracted for a second by Sasuke yelling, apparently he found Sakura.

“It’s… a little more far fetched, but one I still think has some validity.”

Itachi and Kakashi looked as Sasuke and Sakura ran past them to the other side of the clearing in search of Naruto.

“It’d have to do with my family. Danzou seemed very interested when I mentioned I was an Uchiha.”

Uchiha? Why was that name familiar? Anyway, even if the Uchiha were a rich family, Kakashi wouldn’t know why it would matter. Money wasn’t worth anything in the apocalypse.

“Why?”

Itachi shrugged.

“I’m not sure. He was resolute on working a deal for us to stay after I mentioned it though. I don’t personally know him from before all this. Maybe he knows my family?  I don’t know who though, I know for one that my parents didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke.

“It couldn’t be helped.”

They stood in silence for a bit, letting the sun warm their skin against the slightly chilling air.

“So you are staying.”

Itachi frowned.

“I… don’t know. I don’t have much of an option now. I’m afraid if I were to leave alone with my brother, we wouldn’t make it very far. Not on our own.”

“You want to leave?” Kakashi leaned back.

“There’s still too much here I don’t understand.” Itachi spoke in a low voice ”They bring a lot of injured people in. They get sick and then they disappear.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows shot up.

“You think they are killing them?” A morbid thought passed through his head that maybe they were getting meat from the bodies to feed the people with, but Kakashi reminded himself that all he had to eat since arriving was mashed potatoes, corn and beans, so thankfully that wasn’t it.

“I don’t know. I can’t say that, but it’s still strange. I haven’t been here long enough to figure it out. Maybe I’m wrong, maybe this is the best promise of safety for my brother.” He said, a somber tone.

Wounded people being brought in only to die? One shouldn't jump to conclusions, but it was easy to do so when there was no trust involved. It just made him feel even more uncomfortable for setting his kids loose in such places. 

Sasuke had finally found Naruto now, and the three reunited at the wall so that they could start another round. Sasuke came running towards them.

“Itachi! Will you play with us now?” He asked hopefully. Itachi smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time, I need to help in the camp actually.”

“Ah! Will Kakashi play then?” Naruto came running, only skidding to a stop when he collided with Sasuke, who threw an ugly pout at him.

“Why would I?”

“You need to keep your shape!” Naruto asked, dragging Kakashi to his feet.

“Ah… what would I even do? Throw you around?” He noticed the slight flinch of concern in Itachi’s face. “Ah! Hm… maybe I should do it…” he grabbed Naruto, slinging him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes (geez, Naruto was getting heavy). He used his other arm to hold Sasuke off the ground at waist level.

Itachi was now looking at Kakashi with the sort of terror Kakashi loved getting from people, even as he tried to mask it.

“Don’t worry Itachi-kun, you can go do what you have to. I’ll take care of this.”

“Uh, be careful!” He said, not really moving from his spot.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kakashi walked up to Sakura, who wasn’t entertained by it at all, while Naruto wriggled.

“Hey, did he leave yet?” He asked her. Sakura glanced behind Kakashi in Itachi’s direction. She waited for a second, her eyes following him before finally saying.

“Yes.” 

Kakashi dropped the boys to the floor. Naruto hopped to his feet quickly.

“What are we playing?” He asked.

“I didn’t say I was going to play with you, really.” Kakashi grumbled.

“You have to!” Naruto pouted.

“I really don’t.”

“If I win against you in a fight, will you?”

“No.”

Naruto jumped to his back, clinging onto him not unlike a sloth. Kakashi swayed on his feet a bit.

“Why, you-!”  Of course, Naruto stayed glued to him, trying to knock him down. 

If this is how he was going to play it…

Kakashi sat on the floor. And then leaned back, laying down on top of Naruto, who let out a yelp of surprise, now stuck under Kakashi’s weight.

“Get off me!” He tried pushing.

“You should think before making a move, you know.” Kakashi replied lazily.

“Sasuke, help me!” The boy pleaded.

Sasuke shared a glance with Sakura, who didn’t seem interested in moving as well, before turning his eyes back to Naruto.

“I-I’ll teach you how to blow up doors!” 

That caught Sasuke’s interest. The boy quickly got up to his feet, hurrying close and dropping all his weight on Kakashi’s esophagus,  _ again.  _

“Agh!” Kakashi cried out, turning to the side. Children were demons, he’d never ever have a child in any way. He turned his eyes to Sakura. God, he appreciated her so much right now.

“You deserved it.” She deadpanned. 

Okay, not so much, but still.

“Okay, you’ll play with us then.” Naruto grinned at him, placing his hands on his chest.

Kakashi grunted, sitting up and resting his back on the wall.

“I told you I wouldn’t.”

Naruto pouted.

“Have you ever heard of relaxing?” Kakashi complained, pulling off his book.

“That’s not an appropriate book.” Sasuke pointed out.

“Yes, thankfully I’m the one reading it, not you, or you’d be in trouble.”

“Kakashiiii,” Naruto laid down over his legs whining.

“Sit down a bit, trade knowledge, watch some clouds,” Kakashi suggested.

He managed a few blissful seconds of silence, maybe even a minute.

“Teach me how to blow up a door.” Sasuke demanded.

“Ah! Right!” Naruto started describing the process, forcing Sakura to jump in once in a while to correct a few words and Kakashi to explain things Naruto forgot or didn’t understand. They eventually got roped up in a conversation about everything they learned in the past few months. Sasuke boasted about his big brother and Naruto boasted about Kakashi, Sakura should be boasting herself, but was too humble (or not confident enough) to do so.

Kakashi kept his book open, occasionally reading, but mostly keeping an eye on the people who passed by. Feeling the eye that watched them.

Sakura had gotten up and started collecting a few flowers for a bit; when she returned she occupied herself by placing them on Kakashi’s head while chatting. Sasuke took the hems of the flowers that Sakura ripped and braided them together in a rope. Naruto just occasionally ripped grass out of the ground and draped it over Kakashi’s legs.

It was actually relaxing, and Kakashi relished on this little moment of safety they got, as precarious as it could be.

Tenzou appeared then, with Itachi following him. His eyes widening for a second when he spotted them, only for a smile to appear on his face.

“It’s lunch time.” He announced.

“Having to babysit us during lunch still?” Kakashi asked as he got up.

“I just think it’s fun to eat with you guys.” Oh.

“Hmm.” He pocketed his book and dusted the grass off his pants.

He stood up straight but Tenzou kept throwing him that smile.

“What?” He asked.

“There’s still…” he pointed to his own head. Kakashi shook his head wildly for a second, watching the little flowers fall out.

“Good?” He asked. Tenzou’s mouth twitched.

“Yeah.” He lied. Kakashi left it at that.

They walked together, the kids following close to Itachi as Sasuke tried to teach his brother how he learned to blow up doors. Kakashi hung back with Tenzou, taking lazy steps.

“You care a lot about these kids, don’t you?” The boy asked him. Kakashi shrugged in response.

“Can’t help it” he answered. Tenzou only looked fondly over them, a good mood surrounding him completely. And Kakashi would let the comfortable silence settle in as they walked, but he was reminded of the walls and the people around them, the quick talk he had with Itachi earlier, and threw a scrutinizing glance at Tenzou instead.

“Have you guided lots of people around here before?” He asked.

“Huh?” Tenzou turned to him, caught by surprise. “No, not really. Itachi and Sasuke were the first people Danzou-sama had me show the place to.”

“So you don’t know about any other people who come in?”

“No. Not personally.”

“Don’t know anything about where they come from or where they go to?”

“No?” Tenzou looked at him with suspicion. “I’ve been mostly collecting supplies since this base started running.”

Kakashi hummed. Tenzou didn’t seem to be lying, but maybe Kakashi just didn’t know him well enough to be able to tell.

“You can talk to them, but I don’t know them, so I can’t exactly introduce you because they don’t know me.” The boy went on a weird ramble.

“It’s fine, I’m not really a people person.”

“Me neither, I think.” Tenzou said, ending the conversation in an awkward tone.

Thankfully they arrived at the cafeteria, where they were served canned tuna with more potatoes. They sat down at their table and started eating.

“Ah, Sakura!” Tenzou piped up. “I have a few seeds of strawberry now, so if you are still interested I can give you a little pot with a few planted in it if you want to grow them.”

“Yes!” Sakura nodded.

“I’ll drop it by your room later, then I can tell you how to care for it.”

“Ah! I want one too!” Naruto waved.

“You’d kill it.” Sakura bit back.

“I wouldn’t! I swear!”

Kakashi watched them all interact, slowly chewing through his food. Feeling the weight of it all settle on his shoulders. They were  _ alive _ . The world was mostly fucked, Kakashi had lost almost everything he had, but they were alive and he could watch these children talk about plants and nonsense in a world that was practically hopeless.

He was mostly surprised that despite his character, he just couldn’t give up.

“Kinoe.” He heard a man call. Tenzou turned with a sour face.

“It’s Tenzou, really.” The man pulled a face.

“Don’t care.” He heard the man mumbling under his breath before he leaned into Tenzou’s space, telling him something Kakashi didn’t quite catch.

“Okay.” Tenzou replied and the man left, letting his eyes follow him as he exited.

All eyes at the table turned to Tenzou.

“Danzou-sama wants to see you,” he told Kakashi.

“Me?” He hoped he didn’t do anything that bad (or at least got caught doing so).

“Yes, we better finish here quickly.”

“Okay…” Kakashi shoved the remnants of his food into his mouth, slinging his leg off his chair and messing up Naruto’s hair as he left. “Behave.”

 

Tenzou once again led him through the main building, up the stairs and to the front of the double doors to Danzou’s office. He knocked, and pushed the door open for them to enter when Danzou invited them.

The man in question was still by his desk, looking as serious as he was on their first meeting; what was curious was the other man that stood to his right. Tall, long black hair and a pale complexion, he stared them down as they made their way in.

“You can take your leave, Kinoe. And please, no weapons in my office,” Danzou ordered.

Tenzou looked at Kakashi, pleading with his eyes for cooperation. Kakashi sighed, unstrapping the machete from his waist and handing it to Tenzou. The boy held onto it.

“I’ll return it to you once you’re done here,” he said, bowing his head to Danzou and leaving. 

The door closed gently behind him and for a second, the three men stood in silence.

“How has your stay been?” Danzou asked the formalities.

“It’s been interesting.” 

“Good.” He straightened in his chair. “We have a few things to discuss about your children.”

Kakashi felt his body tensing up, even as he looked undisturbed.

“Yes?”

“This is Orochimaru, he acts as the lead doctor in the camp.” Danzou signed for the tall man by his side. So that was him? ‘Intimidating’ was a fitting word to describe him, though Kakashi would have gone for ‘unsettling’ instead. The smile on the man’s lips served only to accentuate the look of interest the man threw at him, one a person would use when watching animals fight maybe. 

“He can overlook their health, children are fragile after all. He can also assist in any matters of puberty with provisions for the lady.”

“Excuse me?” Kakashi interrupted.

“Has the girl reached maturity?” Orochimaru so  _ kindly _ asked.

Kakashi felt his eye twitch. For what fucking purpose could they be so interested in such a thing?

“She’s eight. Of course she hasn’t.”

“I had to ask, we have found a variety of health care products in your possessions so one couldn’t help but wonder. Afterall, those are important matters.”

Kakashi felt himself smiling on reflex, anger bubbling up inside him.

“You went through my things.” It wasn’t a question.

Danzou seemed unfazed, talking to Kakashi as if he was a confused child and Danzou, a concerned parent.

“You have to understand my position. My people always come first. For all I know, you could have been a maniac bringing a bomb in to harm those that lived here. I had to check. I ordered my men not to take anything in a display of our trust in you.”

Yes, of course, because those were surely the actions of  _ trust _ . 

“It still does not explain why you carried those things to begin with.”

“I’m afraid that is none of your concern, sir,” Kakashi replied, his smile still up.

Orochimaru’s mirrored smile spread wider, amused maybe. Danzou frowned.

“There’s no need to get defensive. We only have your best interests in mind.” Orochimaru started, voice raspy. “Like Danzou has mentioned, children are fragile things. They are susceptible to all kinds of diseases and other health related problems. I will gladly look them over to assess their health properly. We wouldn’t want them dropping dead because of our ignorance, would we? They can also  _ spread _ diseases like little rats, you know?” 

Kakashi felt cold shiver run down his spine, his own smile dropping.

He could guess Danzou’s intentions. Danzou thrived in controlled order, he liked his position of power and he’d impose it. His base worked, after all. This Orochimaru though? Kakashi had just met the man, yet he felt a sort of fear settling into his bones as he wondered what  _ his  _ intentions could be. Orochimaru didn’t even seem to bother trying to put a comforting act. He wouldn’t let his kids near him.

“They are fine, they don’t need it,” he was quick to reply.

“Are you sure? How much do you understand about health care?” Orochimaru insisted.

“Enough.” Kakashi refused to relent.

“Hm.” Orochimaru crossed his arms in front of his chest, tilting his head slightly. The smile never faltering.

“How about you? You seem to bear some wounds. I could look them over. Maybe I could even help with your hormonal problem?” He threw the offer in the air.

“I’m fine. Are we done?” Kakashi turned to Danzou, refusing to look at Orochimaru a second longer.

Danzou stared him down for a second.

“We are trying to look out for you. I want nothing but the survival of mankind. Please think about the future of your kids. Think about what would be best for them.”

Kakashi held his stare.

Danzou, leaned back into his chair.

“You may take your leave.”

“Thank you,” he said through gritted teeth. Storming out of the room, eyes burning on his back. He left and rushed downstairs, taking long steps until he reached his room. He yanked his bags from the wardrobe and started pulling all their contents out, because he’d have to go through them all  _ again. _

 

_ Furious _ wasn’t even enough to begin to describe how he felt. Because they had gone through his things. And they talked about his children like-! Like-! 

 

He took a deep breath.

 

He didn’t think someone could be able to put him off so quickly. He wondered what kind of man Danzou was to have Orochimaru working under him. Or what Orochimaru brought to the table to be kept around.

He almost didn’t notice the door to his room opening.

“You’re back! I brought your weapon and the strawberry seeds Sakura-…” Tenzou stopped talking as he spotted Kakashi, fuming, hands planted on the desk and supplies scattered all over it.

“Is… something wrong?” He asked cautiously.

“Why are you here, Tenzou?” Kakashi kept his eyes glued to his desk in front of him.

“Huh?”

“People can’t even bother to call you by your name. You seem isolated. Why are you here?” He asked again. 

Tenzou froze. He took a few seconds, tripping over his words.

“I… this is all I have…” he answered, confused.

Kakashi stood up to his height, away from the desk. He turned to Tenzou, walked up to him and clutched his machete from the boy’s grip. Tenzou startled.

“You may act on loyalty, but I am different. I will gladly adapt, follow the rules laid out to me and do as I am ordered, but if that means putting the people I care about at risk, then I won’t. No order is worth it, you understand?” Kakashi leaned into Tenzou’s space. “So if you, or anyone else try to harm these children in any way, I’ll-...”

He stopped talking, staring back at Tenzou, who had wide eyes in alarm. What  _ would  _ Kakashi do? Kill him? Anger slowly trickled out of his bones, leaving him feeling a bone deep exhaustion instead. He sighed, stepping away from the boy, still in shock.

“W-what happened? Did Orochimaru do anything?” Tenzou asked, still hesitating to move from his spot. Kakashi would find it curious how Tenzou instantly suspected the tall man, but as it was right now, he simply stayed silent.

Kakashi lowered himself bonelessly into a chair, throwing the machete on the desk with his other things.

“What happens to the people that come here? Outsiders?” He asked.

“I don’t know…” Tenzou answered, staring at the small pot with dirt he still had in his hands.

“Maybe you should look into it then,” Kakashi suggested, not sparing a glance in the boy’s direction.

“You think we’re doing something to them?”

“I’m not the only one.”

Tenzou hesitated.

“I… I will,” he said. “I will look into it.”

He carefully placed the pot on the desk, turning around to leave.

He stood by the door, turning back to look at Kakashi.

“I… I care for those children too. I just want you to be safe.”

He left the room.

Kakashi sighed, and started the slow process of organizing his belongings again.

 

True to his word, Danzou didn’t take anything. It only eased his worries in the slightest. He didn’t trust letting Sakura and Naruto stay there at all anymore. He could try to keep moving further up north, away from the camp. He still had his supplies, so did Naruto and Sakura (he checked their things as well). Was Danzou that sure that they’d stay? 

He thought about Itachi and Sasuke. 

Kakashi could survive out there, he didn’t need Danzou’s help to do so. But some people didn’t have the same luxury. Could Kakashi convince Itachi to come along with his brother? It was a risk.

They couldn’t leave that day anymore, it was already turning into night. The children would be tired, and walking blindly through the dark with the infected out there was too dangerous. Leaving during morning seemed more reasonable but left Kakashi feeling weary. He didn’t think he could just stroll out, Danzou would probably like to know beforehand. He’d have to come up with a plan, just in case.

 

——

 

The night came with a tumbling Naruto, who threw himself on Kakashi’s leg as he stormed in.

“It’s dinner time,” he announced.

“Alright…” Kakashi made ready to leave. Naruto eyed the bags on the desk curiously.

“Were you organizing your things again?” He asked.

“Yeah, just checking something,” Kakashi said, untangling Naruto from his leg so he could walk properly.

“Are you sad?” 

Kakashi tripped a bit.

“What? No. Where’d you get that from?”

Naruto glared up at him, humming in thought.

“Really. I know you, you know? You always do that when you’re angry or sad.” 

Kakashi looked away, feeling guilty for letting something like that show. 

“No. It’s… we might have to leave tomorrow,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Huh?! Really?! Why?!” Naruto asked, alarmed.

_ I don’t trust these men with children! I probably wouldn’t be around to watch over you all the time, so who knows what could happen!  _ was his instinctive answer. But he didn’t even know if he could say it out loud.

“It’s… complicated.”

Naruto hummed again, walking beside him as they went to the cafeteria. “Can Sasuke and his brother come too?”

“It’s what I had in mind.”

“And Tenzou?”

“... I think he has a place already.”

“...Okay…” 

They met up with the rest of their group… minus their beloved guide.

“Kakashi,” Itachi greeted. “Tenzou said we shouldn’t wait for him to eat.”

“Is that so?” He asked, genuine curiosity settling in his mind. Had Tenzou really went to investigate Orochimaru? “Well then, I’m gonna drop the kids by your room after dinner. You can come to mine, have a little chat, you and me. It’s gonna be super fun,” he said as he grabbed his food.

“Okay?” Itachi answered, concerned. He’d rather speak about this to Itachi in private.

Kakashi ate in silence, eyes alert but posture lazy. He finished his food and walked back to the dorms building like he didn’t have a care in the world. He left the kids in Itachi’s room and guided the boy to his own, closing the door behind them.

Itachi looked over the bags on the desk.

“You’re leaving.”

“It’s a plan. I was wondering if you’d like to come along.”

“Why leave?”

“There’s too much here I’m not sure about. Danzou and that Orochimaru, I don’t really think they see people as human. I’d rather take my chances against zombies than watching my back for them every night.”

Itachi hesitated.

“Where would you go to?”

“Head up north, a few kilometers away and we could either go west to see if settling up in a more isolated area is safe or west into civilization.” 

“It’s not safe out there.”

“I know.” Kakashi crossed his arms, leaning against the desk. “I’m armed, I’m used to moving around. I’ll be careful as always.”

“What about supplies? I see you still have your things, but I do not have much anymore.”

“You said you are working with storage, didn’t you?”

Itachi’s eye widened slightly.

“You want me to steal?”

“Aah, I didn’t say ‘steal’ exactly. Reappropriate, maybe. Just if it comes to it, really.”

“I wouldn’t want to deal with the consequences of being caught doing that here.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. “I’m hoping that it doesn’t come to that really. Maybe I can negotiate our way out. They’re not really keeping us here, right?”

Itachi hummed.

“How are you gonna leave?”

“Well… I’m gonna ask first.”

“And you think that’ll be fine.”

“I hope so. He’s not really keeping us in.” Kakashi shrugged. “I’ll find a way.”

They stood in silence, absorbing information, thinking possibilities.

“I trust you, Kakashi. You’re kind.” Kakashi held back a frown. He wouldn’t call himself such. 

“If you plan to leave, then I’d like to come along.”

Kakashi nodded.

“Get everything you have ready then. I’m talking to Danzou tomorrow morning, then we’re leaving.”

Kakashi made to open the door for Itachi.

 

He was met with Tenzou’s face instead.

“Oh, hey Itachi,” Tenzou greeted. The boy nodded in response.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow at him.

“Can we talk?” He asked Kakashi.

The man threw a glance at Itachi.

“I’m going back to my room,” he said, leaving the room.

They kept looking at the door as Itachi’s steps echoed away.

“Ok. Talk.”

“Right.” Tenzou straightened up. “I asked Danzou-sama about other visitors.”

“And?” 

“He said they came and left by their own accord. I, of course, asked about Orochimaru and the sick visitors.” 

Tenzou kept his stare leveled.

“He said Orochimaru had a very important job of keeping us healthy and stopping anyone from spreading the disease inside the base. He told me I shouldn’t concern myself about it.”

“That’s it?” Kakashi asked.

“...Yes.”

“And you believe him?”

“It’s not my room to question him,” he replied, almost on automatic. Kakashi huffed a dry laugh.

“Of course.”

Tenzou stood in silence, staring off away from Kakashi’s face.

“I’m... gonna leave. Good night, Kakashi.”

Tenzou walked away.

 

Kakashi picked up his children from Itachi’s room and bid the brothers good night.

“I have something to tell you two,” he said after he closed the door behind them.

“We’re probably leaving tomorrow, so I want you all to pack your things.”

It was Sakura’s turn to look surprised.

“Why?”

“Well..” he scratched at his neck again. “I don’t think we fit in here.”

“They are all stuck up, yeah!” Naruto nodded confidently.

“You think they are dangerous?” Sakura asked.

“...yes.” He decided to be honest.

“Okay, if you think that's best.”

“What about Sasuke though?” Naruto asked.

“I asked if Itachi would like to come along with Sasuke, he said he’d like to.”

“Yes!” Naruto hissed, pumping his fists out. “It’s gonna be fun.”

Kakashi smiled.

“Sure… pack up for now, then it’s bed for you two. You’ll need the energy to start walking again.”

“Yosh!”

They packed up together, leaving all their things on the desk. For next morning.

Kakashi laid down on his futon, determined. Was he making the right choice after all? Was he dooming these children because of his instincts? Dwelling on it like this didn’t really do anything good so he just told himself that yes, he was sure of this.

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

Even as it was haunted by memories of death.

 

———

Kakashi was up early, unable to stay in bed any longer. He wanted to go through his things again but he knew he shouldn’t, he had checked everything the night before  He’d just be wasting important time doing it again.

He checked up with Itachi first.

“I’m gonna see if I can get some supplies from the storage,” the boy said. “I’ll take Sasuke and come along with you whenever you are ready.”

“Be ready, and stay safe,” Kakashi told him.

“Of course.”

 

He woke up his children then.

“I’m gonna tell Danzou we will be leaving. Stay here, okay? I’ll come back to pick you up. If they send anyone else to pick you up, you don’t follow them, okay?”

They nodded back, faces serious.

Okay.

 

He made his way to the main building and up the stairs. The earlier he got this done with the better, he was tired of speculating about that man. A guard stopped him before he could storm into Danzou’s office. He managed to control himself, staying still by the door as the man walked in, inviting Kakashi inside some moments later after confiscating his machete.

“Kakashi, you’re here early. I take it you want to discuss the terms of your stay?” Danzou greeted him, offering a seat. Kakashi stood.

“Yes, if you’d have me,” Kakashi answered in a forced cheerfulness.

“I don’t ask much of you, really. As I have told, I only have mankind’s best interests at heart.”

Danzou leaned forward, resting his chin on top of his left hand.

“Our numbers have dwindled. Consumed by this… disease… killing us off. I’ve taken the remnants and rebuilt. Soon this base will expand, self sufficient, strong. We will thrive again. But we need people to be able to do so.”

“Such is what I ask of you. To carry on some tasks, and most importantly, to bring the offspring that will become our future. Under Orochimaru’s care and my command, this new generation would again conquer the world.”

“I’m afraid I cannot give you that,” he said, fists clenching by his sides.

Danzou sneered.

“That much I figured. I ask of  _ you  _ specifically to help keep this community functioning. Manual labor. The burden of bringing the next generation would fall upon the girl, of course. We have a lack of women within our base, as you might have noticed.”

Kakashi felt chills running down his spine.

“She’s a child.”

“She will grow up eventually. And as I have mentioned, Orochimaru is a scholar, a genius at what he does. By the time she grows up to maturity, it is possible he might have developed some sort of immunity to the illness; we’d be able to produce children immune to the disease. Can you imagine?”

“I refuse.”

Danzou flinched.

“What did you say?”

“I won’t allow it. I thank you for your  _ kindness _ so far, but I won’t stay here any longer.”

“Are you hearing yourself?” He scoffed. “I am offering you a chance of living in a safe world again, to be able to thrive and be free of this curse again. And you  _ refuse _ ? Why?”

Kakashi smiled.

“Honestly? You seem kind of unhinged.”

Another nervous twitch of Danzou’s eye.

“Think carefully,  _ boy, _ ” he spat. “You are making a grave mistake.”

“That’s my problem to deal with now, isn’t it?”

Danzou hesitated.

“You won’t even leave the girl?”

“She’s coming with me.”

“Will you stay until lunch then? To think it over?”

“I’m afraid I’ve made up my mind. Thank you,  _ Danzou-sama _ . I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Kakashi turned around, marching out. He opened the double doors.

“You’ll die out there. You and those children you claim to care so much about,” Danzou warned him.

Kakashi did not answer.  He let go of the doors and took his weapon back from the guard.

He heard Danzou reach for his radio as he left. He picked up his steps. He wanted to be as far away from this base as he could. And  _ fast. _

Sick, twisted, filthy man. With his delusions of-

Kakashi bumped into someone.

“Kakashi!” Tenzou exclaimed.

Kakashi grunted, dodging the boy.

“Wait! I need to talk to you.”

“I’m busy.” 

“You were right.”

Kakashi slowed a bit, looking at Tenzou properly.

“I… I let a lot of things happen without questioning and… you were right. To be suspicious. I don’t know what is going on exactly yet, but people have been disappearing after being put under Orochimaru’s care.”

“What is he doing?” Kakashi asked.

“I don’t know yet. I’ll keep looking into it. Danzou has been covering whatever he has been doing in his laboratory.” Tenzou dodged a person as they walked. “Where are you going?”

“Leaving.”

“Oh...” Tenzou seemed genuinely sad. “That’s…”

“Are you going to defend  _ Danzou-sama _ , Tenzou? After he asked for  _ offspring _ of my kids?”

“What?!” Tenzou paled. “Are you-...” he stopped mid sentence. 

Kakashi looked back at him.

“ _ Why _ are you here, Tenzou?” 

He didn’t answer. Empty stare pointed ahead.

“You can leave.”

He didn’t answer.

“If you want to help, Danzou also doesn’t seem very bent on letting us leave. Itachi said he’d be coming with us, so…”

Tenzou nodded slowly.

“I’ll find Itachi then… we can meet at the south exit. I can escort you out there.”

Kakashi nodded back.

“I’m… I’m sorry things turned out like this. I really wish for your safety…” and Tenzou took off.

Kakashi only watched for a moment as the boy walk away. He then kept walking towards his room, he’d just grab his bags and they’d wait up at the south exit. Good. Good.

He opened the door to his room.

There was no one there.

Only his bags laid on his desks.

“Naruto? Sakura?” He asked, hoping that maybe they were just hiding. Maybe even playing a terrible ill timed prank on him.

“Where are you two?” He asked again, walking into the room. Opening the wardrobe. Looking under the bed.

They were gone.

They were gone!

Kakashi ran out of the room, going to Itachi’s.

Empty. His bags weren’t there either.

He rushed to Tenzou’s.

No one, just the green of his plants, that adorned most of the room.

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.

He exited the building, going to the back where the kids played, _but they weren’t there_ _either_.

He turned around, walking towards the main building only to catch Danzou casually exiting it along with his guard.

Good.

Kakashi marched up to him, taking his machete of its sheath in an inhale, and grabbing the man by the scruff of his shirt in an exhale.

He didn’t press the blade to his neck just yet, hyper aware of the guns the suddenly turned to him.

Danzou raised a hand to his men, unfazed by Kakashi’s display.

“Where are they?”

“Calm down, Kakashi. What would you be referring to?”

“What’d you do to them?”

“Please let’s not fall to assumptions.”

“Your head is gonna be falling  _ very soon _ if you don’t give me answers.”

Danzou huffed.

“You know how children are… always getting into trouble, walking into places they shouldn’t…”

Kakashi rested the blade against the man’s neck, feeling the barrel of a gun tapping to his temple in response.

“ _ Please _ , control yourself. There’s no need to make a scene like this. Just follow me.”

Kakashi held his position for a second, questioning the man’s intentions. He didn’t have much of a choice.

He removed the machete from Danzou’s neck, slowly pulling himself away. Danzou waved his hand and the guns didn’t point at him anymore.

Another wave and the guard stood near his spot and Danzou walked away. Kakashi followed.

They made their way towards the third building, the infirmary. 

They walked through the front door, walking past the empty gurneys and to the door Kakashi last found locked. Danzou pulled a set of keys from his pockets and opened it. 

He pushed through, passing the desks and shelves that made up some sort of office, the air feeling stifled, the light muddled as it passed through the few windows in the room. Danzou stopped in front of a metal door.

He unlocked it as well. Kakashi kept his hands on his machete.

Danzou took slow, careful steps. Another set of strange doors welcomed them, resembling ones of freezer rooms.

Danzou pulled one of these open, signing with his hand for Kakashi to glance inside.

 

The pink and green bags thrown on the dirty floor, illuminated by the light coming from the corridor into the small room were enough to make him rush in. He held onto the bags, flipping them and yes, these were their bags.

“Naruto? Sakura?” He called fearing for the worst.

There was a loud growl in response. 

Kakashi froze.

“Know that this is not personal,” Danzou said. “It’s what I must do for my people.”

He closed the door shut before Kakashi could reach it.

“Damn it!” 

He couldn’t open it from inside. He tried pushing, feeling for a handle or a perch through the darkness. He could only feel deep scratch marks seared into the thick metal.

He breathed in and out slowly, trying to think. He slung the backpacks over his right arm, carefully, and prayed that the wheezing breathing he could hear was only an echo of his own.

A step resounded.

Kakashi wasn’t moving.

_ What kind of skeletons did Danzou keep in his closet? _

He slowly reached for the small bag he kept on his waist, grasping blindly until bumping into what he was looking for. A small, weak flashlight.

He took the machete out carefully, and turned the flashlight on.

Two eyes shone back at him, a shriek piercing the air.  _ Shit. _

He swiped the flashlight around the room, one more on its feet, no, another one standing up, three total. Bodies on the floor, too big. No children.

That fucking bastard.

The first infected came at him. Kakashi swung his machete, cleaving through its neck, the creature thrown back a bit but it recovered and lunged again. Kakashi twisted his right arm and this time the weapon severed through, the head falling with a loud thud, muffled by the cries of the other two infected.

“DANZOU!” Kakashi yelled as the other infected pushed him against the heavy door. The flashlight fell from his grip, throwing dancing shadows on the walls as it clattered, rolling away from his reach, throwing the figures in darkness.

He pressed his palm flat against the wet, bloody chest of the infected, pushing it away so he could attack back; he noticed the other moving.

He responded on reflex, raising his machete as the second infected slammed into it, digging the weapon to the hilt into its shoulder. He cried out, the infected on his left pushing forward, his arm bending under the strength, coming very close to biting his face off. It reached up and left painful scratches on his arm, his shoulder, his neck.

He kicked the one on his right, feeling as the machete was yanked from his hand as the infected fell down.

“Kakashi!” He heard the muffled cry.

“Naruto?” He called back, louder than the sound of his heart, hammering against his rib cage. Naruto was still here, he needed to  _ do something _ .

He put his right hand on the infected’s neck, the skin coming off with every movement. He pushed with a grunt, putting some distance between them again.

“Let him go! Let him go!” He heard Naruto shout from the other side of the other. Banging against the door.

The putrid air burned his airways, muscles straining as he pushed. The infected stumbled back just a bit. Kakashi used those precious seconds to reach for the handle of his machete, left hand clasping around the second infected’s shoulder to keep it far away enough for him to just  _ pull his weapon _ .

He started to feel the weapon slide out, slightly. The infected on his left recovered. Kakashi cried out, feeling something sharp break through the skin of his left arm. His body was slammed against the metal doors again, hot blood trailing down his biceps. 

The door shifted.

He fell back as it opened, falling into the ground with the weight of the infected slamming on top of him.

Someone yelled.

He had the machete in his hand.

He slammed it into the temple of the infected that had its teeth clamped on his arm. It finally let go, slumping to the floor, twitching. 

Kakashi heard two loud bangs, sitting up and twisting around, world swimming as he did so, and saw Tenzou with his gun pulled out. The third infected fell to the floor unmoving.

Kakashi breathed out, lungs aching, arms aching (his neck felt warm and wet too). He was bleeding all over the backpacks still slung on his arm. He dropped them to the floor carefully. Something slammed into him, making him grunt.

“Kakashi!” Naruto hugged him tightly.

Kakashi breathed in again, long and painful, putting some space between them, running his hands over the boy’s head, to check on him.

Naruto who was warm and unharmed. He startled a bit seeing the red smeared on the boy’s cheek before realising that it was his own blood he had smeared on.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Naruto’s lips trembled, tears gathering in his eyes. Don’t cry, Naruto.

“No, they wanted to take us somewhere so me and Sakura-chan ran away and hid with Sasuke and Itachi. Did I do something wrong? I shouldn’t have done that, right?” The boy’s wide eyes glistened as he looked Kakashi over.

“No… no,” Kakashi pushed the words out his lungs. “You did right.”

“You are hurt, ” Naruto hiccupped.

“It doesn't hurt that much, really.” He slowly stood to his feet, even as Naruto held onto his hand. He felt dizzy mostly, his arms feeling like pins and needles, every scratch itching and burning, but feeling strangely numb.

He could see Sakura by the door, terrified. Tenzou was still standing there too, and Itachi, and Sasuke.

Ah…

And Danzou.

“You’ve gone too far, wandering into such places.” The man’s voice sounded out, pushing its way into Kakashi’s head.

“I am afraid I cannot allow you to endanger anyone else in here. You were bitten.” It drifted in and out. Yeah, he had been...

“Danzou, what did you-?” Tenzou asked.

“I’ll watch over your family.”

Wasn’t that the promise Kakashi had made?

Danzou lifted his arm.

“No!” Someone shouted, Kakashi couldn’t tell who. It happened too fast.

The loud noise, the burning sensation, the world spinning as he hit the back of his head on the floor.

He failed them. He tried his best, but in the end, it wasn’t enough. He hoped they’d be okay still, without him. He hoped he’d be allowed to see his friends, wherever he went from now.

 

He closed his eyes and found no peace knowing he’d never see them again, that he didn’t get to say goodbye to the sun that rises again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it! Thank you all for reading it was fun..... LMAO no, god no this is not the end, dont worry. Hopefully next chapter will explain things better, though i might take a little longer to put it out cause im having to deal with doctors and late work so... oof...  
> But yeah, kakashi’s not dead dont worry hes just dramatic.


	10. Tenzou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou does what any good soldier would.  
> Tenzou is a better person than a soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason im not apologizing now its cause i do that w/ every chapter i post cjdejedjkdsjj this time ill just say: boy!! What a mess!! I didnt know how to make it less messy so this is what we’re getting.... hopefully with this part out of the way writting can go smoothly again... i mean.. as smoothly as it can.  
> Anyway, thank you for your patience and ai hope you enjoy! What is characterization? I dont know!

Tenzou had always been a “good kid”. 

Ever since his days at the orphanage, he was always praised for how obedient he was. He respected his elders and always did as he was told because that was what he was good at.

However, he never really was good with people. He lost a lot of points with other kids and adults for being what they kindly described as “weird”. He didn’t know how to change it, so he just learned to live with it.

It didn’t matter that much anyway. At least not to Danzou. Danzou apreciated Tenzou’s organization and compliance, and that was enough to keep him close. It was as close as anyone had ever gotten, so he was content.

Once the infection started spreading, Danzou had tasked him with several important duties within the base he managed to secure with his men, and Tenzou always finished them diligently. He learned to shoot well, he learned to drive, he could scavenge needed goods and always reported properly. He was a good asset. And in exchange he had enough freedom to collect his plants and wander around.

Despite it all, Tenzou still never really learned to be around people well, so he was very confused when one day Danzou called him in with an interesting job to do.

“Kinoe, come in.” The man ordered. 

Tenzou didn’t even react to the call of his old name. He didn’t know how to explain that it didn’t fit him anymore, and he didn’t want to dare go against Danzou’s word. It wasn’t his place after all.

“Yes, sir.” He replied quickly.

“I have something for you to do.” He sniffed, leaning into his chair, eyes not really meeting Tenzou’s as he stared into his radio, multitasking. “The west patrol just contacted me. They’ve come in contact with two boys claiming to be Uchiha. I have asked them to bring them to the base, they will be arriving soon.”

He glared at Tenzou.

“I want you to oversee their stay.”

Tenzou wanted to question why.  _ He wasn’t good with people,  _ as previously stressed _.  _ But he still remained silent.

“Make sure they are comfortable. Make some arrangements for their room, their food, so on.” Danzou waved a hand. “Keep them happy until I can at least contact our supplier.”

“Yes, sir.” He replied.

“That is all, you are dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.”

He left Danzou’s office and felt a strange uneasy feeling settle in his guts. He didn’t even talk to anyone in the base.  _ Why was he being put in charge of overlooking strangers? _

He could’ve wondered about it, or he could get to work. He got a room prepared and checked with kitchen to get some food and water in case it was necessary. 

He got everything settled and ready for the visitors, waiting for their arrival by the main entrance.

Well, he didn’t know if it truly was his fault for not realising that when Danzou said “boys” he really meant children. The oldest one couldn’t be older than 13, the small one probably not even 10. They looked exhausted and hungry. Tenzou smiled.

“Ah, you must be the new people!” He tried for cheerful. “I am Tenzou, I’m gonna be overlooking your stay. I hope we get to know each other well.”

The children shared a glance before looking at Tenzou, not doubt judging him.

“I am Itachi.” The oldest answered with a polite smile of his own. He placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “This is my little brother, Sasuke. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tenzou.”

“Seriously, Kinoe. You and the weird names.” Hyou said. He shoved the kids’ belonging into their hands, signaling for the driver to head back to their post.

“I’ll be taking it from here, Danzou-sama’s orders.” He replied, not letting them get under his skin.

Hyou shrugged, moving to no doubt slack off somewhere else. Tenzou turned back to his guests.

“You look tired.” He stated plainly. “Follow me, I’ll show you the cafeteria, you can get something to drink and eat there. We usually have set times for meals but we’ll make an exception for you today.” He explained, leading the duo into the base.

The boys followed, eyes darting around, curiously studying the buildings and people within the base. He got them seated and offered them dinner and water. Sasuke munched greedly, having to be warned by his brother to slow down, lest he get sick.

It turned out that Itachi Uchiha was a kind boy. He was gentle and smart and put up with Tenzou well enough. Sasuke didn’t seem too bent on wasting patience on Tenzou, but he seemed to trust his brother. So if his brother decided to be friendly with Tenzou, Sasuke tried to follow the example in his own way.

 

“You’ve been traveling from the further west then?” Tenzou asked. Itachi nodded.

“Yes. We haven’t been traveling for long. We tried setting camp but it didn’t hold, so we were forced to keep moving.”

“I see.” He said. “But I hope you can stay here instead. This camp is pretty safe and we have a good supply of food and water.”

“I have noticed.” Itachi said, straightening up in his seat. “How am I to repay you for your kindness?” He asked politely.

“Ah, it’s not up to me, really.” Tenzou replied sheepishly. “I’m just here to get you settled in. You are the first people Danzou-sama has had me look over so I hope I can make your stay as good as I can.”

“We are very grateful Tenzou.” Itachi smiled.

Tenzou smiled back.

“Well, let me show you your room then.”

 

He led the two boys to the dormitories, showing them the room he cleaned up earlier.

“Here it is! We have a curfew at 10 so please be here by then. We do not have keys for the rooms so they cannot be locked, but feel free to keep the door closed if you so wish.” He instructed. Itachi nodded.

“There’s a bed!” Sasuke exclaimed throwing himself on it eagerly.

Itachi smiled.

“Take your shoes off first, Sasuke.”

Sasuke quickly toed them off, sprawling out on the bed again.

 

Tenzou turned his eyes to Itachi, a hopeful glint in them, and was met with the boy’s tired, clam stare. There were some long beats of awkward silence as they stood there, Tenzou too excited to leave and Itachi probably too polite to ask such.

“I’m on room 25. So if you need me you can just go there. Or leave a message, if I’m not there.” He tried. Itachi nodded along, sitting by one of the desks in the room, eyes still on Tenzou.

“How’s outside?” He asked lamely. That earned him a confused head tilt. “Uh, I mean, by the west? How are things there? I haven’t been on that direction.”

Itachi sombered up a bit.

“Crowded. Most cities were walled up so this is the only direction we could go to.”

Tenzou knew about the walls. As soon as the outbreak began, cities began to be closed off in an attempt to quarantine the virus. The infection had already spread too fast though and the borders were easily taken over only to be met with heavier guarded ones, until at one point they simply started shooting anyone who would try to leave infected areas, closing off infected and healthy people together. This campus was located within such areas, but Danzou’s leadership, guns and the passage of time turned it into a mostly peaceful place. Danzou kept an eye on the movement of the infected, clearing areas accordingly as to not get swarmed by them. So far it worked well.

“How have you been holding up?”

Itachi looked at him for a second, replying slowly.

“We are okay now, thank you for asking.”

“I see…” he let silence settle down for a few seconds.

“Do you have any hobbies? I have a collection of plants on my room if you are ever interested.”

Itachi seeme to perk up a bit at his words.

“I don’t have too many, it’s a small space and I can’t spare that much water, but I’ve been trying to grow some fruit as well.”

He ended up going on a small rant about plants that led into Itachi throwing a few words in on his interest in gardening and cooking. Sasuke fell asleep halfway through it.

Tenzou tried to think of something else to add to their conversation, but he was (maybe mercifully) interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Excuse me.” The man asked. “Danzou-sama is asking to talk to the new guests.”

Itachi exchanged a quick glance with Tenzou, eyes darting towards Sasuke before returning to him, uncomfortable.

“I will watch over him, Itachi.” Tenzou tried to reassure him. Itachi still looked uncertain.

He eventually gave in though, getting up and offering a little bow to Tenzou.

“Please take care of my brother for me.” He asked before he followed the other man out.

Tenzou let his mind wander, thinking about the conversation he just had and feeling a comfortable warm settle in his guts. This felt nice, he had never really talked to someone like this before, much less for this long.

He was still smiling at the thrill of socializing when Sasuke stirred awake, rubbing his eyes.

“Where’s my brother?” He asked frowning, searching the room.

“He left to speak to Danzou-sama, but I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Tenzou explained.

Sasuke pouted at him, very obviously not happy with being left behind. He scratched his wrist, the bandage had loosened up and come undone while he napped.

“Let me rewrap that.” Tenzou pointed, sitting besides Sasuke and waiting for him to extend his arm him.

There was a long moment of scrutinizing hesitance, but he finally complied.

Tenzou took the small wrist in his hands, carefully unwrapping the bandage. It wasn’t really dirty so he hoped just setting it back would be enough for the time being, Tenzou didn’t have any medical supplies with him anyway (nor he was much good with them).

As he unwrapped the bandages though he suddenly noticed something strange. A scarring wound was wrapped around the boy’s thin wrist, apparently healed. There was no point in bandaging up a healed wound, but looking at it had Tenzou trying to guess why Sasuke (or had it been Itachi?) had done it.

He looked up at Sasuke.

The boy only stared back, still grumpy but otherwise unbothered.

“When did you get this?” Tenzou asked.

“I’m not supposed to tell you.” He grumbled.

Tenzou nodded, wrapping it back up and tying the bandage down. 

Itachi walked back into the room then, freezing in place as he saw Tenzou holding Sasuke’s arm. 

“Itachi!” Sasuke ran up to his big brother. “You left me!”

“Sorry, Sasuke.” He said softly. “It was only for a few minutes though.”

His eyes drifted back to Tenzou.

“I’ll leave you two to rest. I hope you enjoy your stay.” He said, bowing his head and heading out.

He headed to his own room, thinking about what he’d seen. It couldn’t be… he shook his head, deciding that he was probably wrong about it. He occupied the rest of his day with his daily work, going to sleep at the curfew time.

 

—

 

Tenzou was called fairly early into Danzou’s office. He didn’t really know what for, so he approached the office cautiously.

He walked up the steps and directed himself to the double doors.

A man dressed in greens and sporting a bowl haircut looked at him, waiting outside the office, standing tall. Tenzou could only be sure the man wasn’t from around due to the fact that one couldn’t possible forget someone like that. The man grinned at him.

“Good morning!” The man half shouted at him, full heartedly.

Tenzou snapped to attention, answering in reflex.

“Good morning!” Was his loud greeting, he cringed internally. The man guffawed.

“Yes, good! Put your soul into it, young man!” He slapped Tenzou’s back in a friendly manner, sending him stumbling a step forward.

Someone exited Danzou’s office.

“I’ll show you out, Gai-san.”

“Thank you! Take care young man!” He gave him another friendly pat and left.

Tenzou was left feeling strangely energized.

“Kinoe.” Danzou’s stern voice called from inside the room.

“Yes, sir!” He hurried in, closing the door behind him and willing the embarrassed flush in his face to leave. Danzou rubbed his temples, nursing a headache.

“We have got a lead from that nuisance of a man.” He vaguely gestured to the doors. “Go along Kinoto to the south post. Gather the other group by the premisses and sweep the area around the community hospital. Fast.”

Tenzou hesitated.

“Uh, sir. I’m sorry but, what about the Uchiha?”

Danzou eyed him, far from friendly.

Tenzou felt his good mood plummeting.

“They’ll be passed to Orochimaru for check up. You have  _ another _ responsibility at the moment.”

“Yes sir.” He answered ashamed.

“Why are you still here?”

“Sorry sir.” He answered, head bowed in submission.

He left in a hurry. He’d need to find Kinoto fast. He wanted to at least warn the brothers about him absence but he couldn’t be sure he’d have the time. He decided to make do.

He hurried into his room, throwing his necessary things into his bag and quickly strapping his gun to his waist. It was his only weapon provided against the infected, no matter what he thought of it. He threw a glance at his plants sadly. He hoped he’d be back soon, he didn’t want them dying while he was away.

He hurried up to the Uchihas’ room. Knocking on the door. He waited impatiently for a few seconds.

Luckily, Sasuke opened the door fairly quickly.

“It’s Tenzou.” Sasuke talked to his back, holding the door barely open, so that Tenzou could just spot him through the opening.

“Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you brother?” He asked.

“I will relay the message.” He said with an air of maturity that did not match his face.

“It’s really important.” He pleaded.

“Let him in, Sasuke.” He heard Itachi say.

Sasuke hummed, but relented, opening the door the rest of the way.

“I am very sorry, I am in a hurry. Danzou-sama summoned me on a mission.”

“Is that so?” Itachi asked. Tenzou nodded.

“I will be away, I’m not sure for how long. Danzou-sama hasn’t told me if anyone else is gonna be watching you, but if not you are allowed to join meals at lunch and dinner time without waiting on anyone. The space behind the dormitory is free of much of movement from the base, so you can use it to rest or have fun.” He instructed, trying to cover everything.

“Ah… also you will be seen by Orochimaru today. He’s our base’s doctor but… he is…” he swallowed dry, trying to find the proper words to describe the man. Tenzou didn’t really like Orochimaru. He was invasive and had no respect for Tenzou’s boundaries. He had very vivid memories of the man prodding him without any explanation as to why. Danzou didn’t expect any complaints, so he provided none. He’d been nursing his own fevers and wounds ever since. “Difficult. A bit scary. He will check up on you two for any wounds.” He watched Sasuke, who looked back at him, only listening. “But if you think you are well, you are not obliged to go through any further examination.”

“I see.” Itachi nodded. “Thank you Tenzou.”

He nodded back.

“What about your plants though?”

“Ah…” he scratched the back of his neck. “I hope they will be okay…”

“Do you want us to watch over them while you’re gone?” He asked.

“You… would?”

“Of course.” He answered seriously.

Tenzou felt a good sensation at the pit of his stomach.

“Thank you, I’d appreciate it.”

“Safe travels, Tenzou.” He told him.

“Bye.” Sasuke added, turning to guide Tenzou out the door.

“Thank you, stay safe.”

He left quickly, meeting up with Kinoto at the main gate, where he stood by their designed car.

“I have to head back to my station, will you hurry up?” He signed for Tenzou to hop in the passenger seat. He hurried in.

“What are we looking for?” Tenzou asked as they exited the base.

“You saw weirdo back there? In green?” Kinoto asked, eyes on the road.

“Yes.” He answered when he noticed Kinoto couldn’t really see him nod.

“He came from up north, around 80 Kilometers. Said he had a camp set up there with a few people. Offered to trade and everything. He also said he was heading down this direction because he was in search of medicine by the hospital further south. He also tipped us on some good finds further east of that area, that’s what we’re checking.”

“There’s another camp?” Tenzou was honestly surprised.

“Yeah. Anyway we’re stopping at my post for 2 days as some men are mobilized, clearing the road. Then we’re probably moving further up. We need some stuff though so you’re on scavenging duty.”

“Okay.”

 

As soon as they arrived on post, Tenzou headed back out, hunting for the supplies they needed. The area was mostly cleared, a lot of the work was actually moving the supplies from further away positions back into the post (and checking the places again for overlooked supplies) and checking their set up traps for any animals they might have caught.

He returned and settled to organizing the post properly (Kinoto always left it in a sorry state). The man bumped into him for dinner.

“Watch the post tomorrow. I’m gonna go give some stuff to the other patrol. There was some weird static on the radio yesterday, from the automatic message, you know? I think someone was trying to reply, so get ready in case more people show up.”

“There are more people showing up?” Tenzou asked.

“Maybe, there wasn’t really an answer. I did pick up the radio by the way. If anyone comes up, check out for any psycho murders, if they’re good then let ‘em in. Danzou is still looking for new people.” He explained between quick shovels of food into his mouth.

“Okay. I’ll do that.”

—

Tenzou spent the next day anxiously looking over the post. Kinoto was out early, leaving him alone to watch it over. He cleaned it, reorganized their supplies neatly on the dining table, checked on the radio for any more responses on the automated message (there were none).

He wanted Kinoto to be back.

Later into the day there was a knock on the door. He went to open it expecting his partner.

He was met with a tall man, grey hair, white surgical mask and bloodstained clothes. It was hard for him not to notice the handle of the machete on which the man’s hand rested. And even harder to not notice the two children tailing him.

The man seemed to study him, the children also curious. No one said anything so he thought maybe he should instead:

“I assume you’ve heard the radio call.”

The man seemed a bit suspicious.

“Yup, wanted to check out if you’re the real deal.” His voice rung out in reply.

 

And that was how he met Kakashi (and of course Naruto and Sakura as well).

The man was strange, his posture, his look, his tone, everything about him screamed “lazy” and “laid back”, Tenzou might have even been sold on it had he not noticed the way Kakashi’s eyes took every movement from Tenzou carefully, as if trying to predict it, or how his hand would twitch to his weapon whenever Tenzou tried to get too close.

Honestly at first he worried a bit for the children, but just some time around the trio alleviated his worries. Kakashi seemed to legitimately care about the children’s well being, and they seemed to like him in exchange, sticking to his side (or clinging tightly into it every now and then in Naruto’s case) at all times. They were a weird little crew, but Tenzou felt himself warming up to them, even if he didn’t understand why.

Kinoto returned some minutes later throwing a curious glance at the new guests.

He decided to contact Danzou for further instructions. Apparently the team sent after the strange man’s lead really did find something, Kinoto was needed there to help explore and scavenge, Tenzou was to bring the new people back into base and report properly on Kinoto and the post as well. Tenzou was happy with it, he did feel responsible for Itachi and Sasuke, who were still back in base, and wished to be back as soon as possible. He also was enjoying spending his time with the new trio. It felt like a little family (Tenzou never really got to see one properly before so maybe he was wrong).

Upon his return into base, Danzou instructed him to keep an eye on all the new people until he was summoned for something else again. He did what he could, introducing them to their new room, to his other “guests” and even watching over Naruto and Sakura when Kakashi seemed to rest.

He enjoyed their presence, as much as his heart hurt with stress in seeing Naruto being too curious with his hands around his plants (“they are fragile!”). Sakura even seemed a bit interested in his garden, asking questions now and then that he patiently answered.

They had lunch together and then Tenzou was off to manage supplies, as it was his job within the base. He even questioned Itachi on his interaction with Orochimaru.

“He did ask to do some further examination into me and my brother, but I managed to avoid it. I’ll just keep my distance for now.”

He didn’t blame him.

All in all though, things seemed to be going pretty well. Tenzou for once felt excited about his interactions, seeking out the new people as often as he could and making sure they were well settled, a positive energy filling him that he was sure even his plants could feel.

He felt happy.

But good things never really lasted long for him.

 

It was only the second day of Kakashi’s stay when the man was summoned by Danzou. He walked in with his usual carefree attitude and Tenzou left to finish his job with the man’s machete in hand (had Kakashi really been fighting infected that up close? Wasn’t the disease transmitted through scratches?). He went to his room to collect the strawberry seeds he promised to give Sakura and went to her room. Kakashi was already there, looking furious.

The man threw accusations and threats. Tenzou was thorn.

“What happens to the people that come here? Outsiders?” Kakashi had basically snarled at him.

It was an absurd line of questioning in his opinion. Tenzou didn’t know. It wasn’t his job to know. Tenzou did what he was told and things worked smoothly, that was it. He didn’t need to know anything besides it, and he definitely was not in position to question it. But Kakashi didn’t seem happy.

Tenzou found it absurd that Kakashi thought anyone in there seeked to harm his children. 

He had a scary realization that he truly didn’t know how most things worked around base, much less about the strangers that came in. He was scared that Kakashi’s paranoia had any logic behind it. So he sent out to prove him wrong.

 

“What brings you here at this hour, Kinoe?” Danzou questioned, finishing his food (he only ate on his own quarters).

“Sorry to disturb you Danzou-sama. I just wished to talk to you about some raised concerns.”

“Raised from whom?” The man asked, unamused glare on him.

“Ah… Kakashi was worried for his children.” He said hesitantly.

The man scoffed.

“He’s a paranoid one. Surviving so long on your own tends to do things to your brain… Killing up close…” 

Tenzou felt compelled to agree, even when he didn’t believe it exactly.

“What is it?” Danzou asked.

“It’s about the other visitors. Kakashi asked about where they went to after first joining in.”

“You know the answer to that, Kinoe.” He continued annoyed. “The ones who have something to offer and wish to stay join our ranks. Those not comfortable staying are free to leave. We work as a community, for the betterment of humanity.”

“What about the sick people?”

Danzou paused.

“Excuse me?”

“Sir.” Tenzou amended, feeling nervous. “He claimed a few people would turn in sick only to disappear.”

Danzou stared him down.

“And you’ll believe such rumours? We of course don’t let anyone infected with the disease in, lest our base be compromised. Infected are disposed. That’s it. I expect better loyalty from you.”

“Forgive me, sir.” Tenzou apologized, head bowed.

“Now leave.”

Tenzou made himself scarce.

He didn’t feel any more reassured.

Neither did Kakashi when he talked to him about it.

Tenzou went to his bed feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

Did Danzou lie?

 

He only spent a few minutes in bed. He knew how the night rounds would go, if he left now… 

he quickly threw his covers away, exiting his room quietly and pacing down the hallway. It wasn’t suspicious for him to be out an about at this time of the night, he was a trusted man at Danzou’s service after all, but breaking into Orochimaru’s office without warning could certainly draw attention.

The infirmary was empty. He found it odd, expecting to find that same sick man he had spotted during his shifts the day before to be resting, but paid it no mind. He knew the infirmary well enough to know there’d be nothing unusual in it. He walked past it and pulled out his keys, unlocking the doors to Orochimaru’s office.

Tenzou pulled his flashlight, turning it on and glancing around. He had been here a few times as well, they weren’t pleasant memories, there was something about Orochimaru prodding at his body against his full consent that simply gave him the shivers whenever he came back to this place. He ignored the feeling, walking up to Orochimaru’s desk.

He pulled a stack of papers from the bottom drawer and started quickly passing through the pages. Inventory, supply orders, list of patients… he stopped there. These seemed to be the medical files of Danzou’s men. Tenzou knew where they were so he assumed he wouldn’t be needing to go through this right now. He placed the papers back in the drawer and moved to another.

This one contained a list of patients from the outside. He was able to spot the name Uchiha Itachi and pulled the paper closer for inspection. The page was mostly empty, only a few notes scratched in such as “refused to be examined” and most curiously “not to be tested by Danzou’s orders.” Tenzou didn’t know what “testing” meant so he moved to the other papers.

Orochimaru was careful in his annotations, but also seemed careful to be secretive enough. The descriptions seemed to be vague on many things, despite the careful dating on everything Orochimaru did or observed, it looked like all the vague information was to be crossed with another file Tenzou couldn’t find (probably locked in the drawer he couldn’t open) and so he was left guessing what they could mean.

It was still concerning. The notes first would make reference of the patient's overall health: heart rate, blood pressure, blood type, anything on the patient’s history he could get. Then the notes would start with the vagueness referencing the “test”. Some made notes of “later development of flu”, some of “unexpected reaction” but most simply had the words “flu developed regularly” stamped at the bottom. He placed the files back where he found them.

There were no “deceased” nor “alive” status on any of these papers. Tenzou figured he wouldn’t know unless he checked. 

He decided to search the storage room. He’d never personally been there, the heavy doors sending an intimidating aura, but maybe he’d find something to make sense of these papers and set his mind at ease.

Unfortunately, none of the keys he carried opened the door. He frowned in confusion, he was supposed to have access to everything in the base, being barred from the storage room felt strange. Tenzou was one of Danzou’s most trusted men, why keep him out? Or perhaps he only assumed he was.

He wasn’t getting anything else in here. Not about these disappearances Kakashi had hinted at. Tenzou feared he was right though, Orochimaru  _ was  _ doing something to these people. He made it to leave but stopped, curiously glancing back to Orochimaru’s desk.

He hesitated.

His hands quickly moved, finding the first files he simmed through and searching carefully until the name Kinoe stared back at him.

He read the file over carefully.

“Unexpected reaction, see note 894-2”.

It was dated a few months back. 

Tenzou remembered those days.

The days of not being able to tell if he was awake or in a hellish nightmare. The fever, the pain and the burning air in his lungs. Tenzou had truly been at the brink of death and somehow made it through after weeks. Orochimaru had explained him it was an infected wound and allergies. 

Orochimaru lied?

Tenzou felt cold sweat breaking through his skin.

He shoved the file back in its place and made his way out as fast as he could, suddenly feeling carefully watched as he walked back to his room. 

Tenzou poked his head into  _ something _ , and now he couldn’t ignore it.

He barely managed to sleep.

 

He woke up in a jolt. He was supposed to be up earlier. He rushed out of his bed, seeking Kakashi in his room. Walking in though presented him with an empty place. Had they left already? As much as he’d hate to be alone now, he still sort of hoped they had. A shudder ran Tenzou’s spine, trying to imagine the kids going through what happened to him ( _ or worse _ ). He started seeking Danzou only to bump into Kakashi in the way.

 

“You were right.” 

Tenzou hated how hard it was to get those words out. Tenzou owned Danzou loyalty, his own life. He didn’t know how to go against the man and all he felt for attempting to do so was a crushing guilt. As Kakashi talked, Tenzou couldn’t help but agree: Danzou wasn’t good. And he knew it. He knew it. But he shouldn’t.

Tenzou followed Kakashi’s order, going after Itachi so they’d get properly supplied. He found not only Itachi (and his little brother), but Naruto and Sakura as well, seemed slightly uneasy. 

“Tenzou!” Naruto exclaimed upon spotting him.

Itachi turned around. He suspected him as well, didn’t he?

“Naruto.” Tenzou greeted with a nod of the head. “Kakashi sent me this way. He told me you are short on supplies? I can help you get something for sure and escort you out.”

“No, you can’t” Naruto said pouting.

“Huh? Why not?”

“Kakashi said  **HE** was going to pick us up. He said no one else was supposed to. We already had to run from our room where those ugly guys tried to get us to follow them!” He crossed his arms, obviously angry with the situation.

“What?” 

“I am thankful for your offer, Tenzou-” Itachi started, fixing the bag on his back. “But all I wish for right now is to find Kakashi and recover Naruto and Sakura’s bags. They were taken by these men that sought them a few minutes ago and we haven’t been able to find them yet.”

Tenzou felt that nervous energy twisting in his guts again. Danzou wouldn’t do this, would he? Was this right?

“Okay, I’ll have them hand them back to you. Danzou-sama trusts me.” He tried to reassure them. “We’ll find Kakashi, get the bags and I’ll escort you out, okay?”

“I’d be thankful.” Itachi answered.

“Okay, come along then.”

Tenzou walked them to the main building, making his way upstairs towards Danzou’s office, followed by the group of newcomers. He was stopped once he reached the top of the stairs by Kinoto.

“If you’re looking for Danzou he is not in his office.”

Tenzou stopped moving.

“Where is he?”

“Took that one guy to Orochimaru’s office. With the white hair, y’know? He made a scene and all.” Kinoto kept moving, walking past him.

Tenzou threw a nervous glance behind him, caughting Itachi’s own glare, a protective hand clutching Sasuke’s shoulder.

He quickly made it back downstairs.

“What is it?” Sakura asked as he passed by her.

“They’re in the infirmary.” 

The nervous knots in his guts just wouldn’t leave. Had Danzou found out what Tenzou had done last night? Had he suspected Kakashi did it?  _ Why was he this worried _ ? He was supposed to trust Danzou with his life. 

The infirmary was empty. The door to Orochimaru’s office was unlocked. The one to the storage was open.

Danzou stood inside, alone, looking utterly bored as he glanced in their direction.

“Ah, Kinoe. You have found the children, take them back to their room, arrange their permanent settlements properly.”

Tenzou felt his throat dry up as he pushed the words out.

“Uh… Danzou-sama. They actually wish to leave. Their bags were taken, so I was hoping I could retrieve them and find Kakashi so they can part.”

Danzou scoffed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. They won’t make it out there. They will be staying, after all I fear they won’t be seeing that man anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke spat at him.

As if on cue, a muffled shout sounded from inside one of the fridges.

“What did you do?” Tenzou asked mortified.

“He stuck his nose where he shouldn’t.” Was the simple reply.

There was the sound of something banging against the door. Another cry, definitely not from Kakashi.

“Kakashi!” Naruto seemed to suddenly make sense of the situation, running past Tenzou and towards the door of the fridge, tiny hands trying to grasp at the complicated handle. Itachi moved to help.

Tenzou could only stare at Danzou, cold eyes looking back. 

The door was pushed open, something fell to the floor painfully.  _ Kakashi _ fell to the floor, an infected straddling him. Sakura screamed as Kakashi fought to make it let go of his arm, clamped tightly in its mouth. Tenzou only hesitated for one second upon spotting the second infected that walked out, he whipped the pistol from the holster and shot twice. Precisely into the head. The infected fell to the ground unmoving. It was the same man he had seen in the infirmary before.

He watched as Kakashi, looking sickly pale, struggled to get up to his feet, dropping the two missing bags to the floor as he did. There was blood smeared all over his arm, dripping from the wounds on his neck, his shoulders, and of course, the ugly ripped skin of his arm where the infected bit him. Tenzou’s heart seemed to seize for a second in his ribcage. 

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Kakashi asked as he looked Naruto over for wounds, dirtying him up with his blood in the process. 

Danzou didn’t seem at all disturbed by the scene.

_ Why? _

“You’ve gone too far, wandering into such places. I am afraid I cannot allow you to endanger anyone else in here. You were bitten.” Danzou said calmly.

“Danzou, what did you-?” Tenzou asked incredulously. He trusted him! Danzou saved his life. He was supposed to  _ help _ people.

“I’ll watch over your family.” Danzou pulled out the gun he kept in person.

Tenzou froze.

Danzou lifted his arm.

“No!” Naruto shouted.

Naruto threw himself at Danzou as the loud bang ringed inside the room. Kakashi felt to the floor bonelessly. 

“You-!” Danzou cursed as he glared at the boy. Tenzou barely had time to check Kakashi over, the bullet embedding itself at the wall behind them. It only grazed the man’s shoulder, that was already bleeding.

“Out of my way, he can compromise this whole base, he is infected.” He pushed Naruto as he pointed the gun at Kakashi again.

“Wait!” Tenzou stood between them, legs feeling weak. “Danzou-sama! Please, we shouldn’t shoot in here, we wouldn’t want to alarm anyone, please.” He begged, anything to not have Danzou shoot Kakashi right then.

“We wouldn’t be fools as to have a building containing such crucial experiments not be sound proofed.” He spoke to him like he was a bothersome insignificance. 

“You… you have been experimenting on people… They were right.” it wasn’t exactly a question.

“Of course. How else do you hope we can build resistance to it? All I do is for the betterment of humanity. Now  _ move _ , Kinoe.” 

Tenzou stood still.

This was wrong.

“Kinoe.” Danzou warned, fear creeping into Tenzou’s bones.

Tenzou…

“What?” Danzou asked.

Tenzou looked at him in the eyes.

“My name is Tenzou!” 

He watched as Danzou’s face twisted into a sneer.

And then his scream filled the air, the loud crack of electricity ringing repetitively. 

It took Tenzou a second to realize the noise came from the taser that Sakura held pressed firmly into Danzou’s midsection.

It all kept going for a few more seconds.

She finally let go, Danzou’s body falling limply to the floor. 

Tenzou looked, shocked, at Sakura’s tear stained face.

“We have to go.” Itachi said, finally snapping Tenzou out of his stupor.

He decided to kneel down next to Naruto, who had putting pressure into Kakashi’s arm to try and stop the bleeding.

“Okay, does anyone know first aid?” Tenzou asked. Sakura rubbed her eyes and approached nodding.

“He has some bandages in that bag.” Naruto (looking a little green) pointed to the bag in Kakashi’s waist and Sakura quickly made for it, starting to take out the necessary things to wrap up his wounds.

Tenzou should tell them to leave him. It’d hurt less. They wouldn’t waste supplies that way. But he glanced at Sasuke, the wrapped up wound in his wrist. 

And he hoped…

He looked around, spotting the back door of the building. He bend next to where Danzou laid, cringing as he searched him for the set of keys he knew he carried around. He finally found it on his pants’ pockets. He walked up to the door taking a few seconds to find the right key to unlock it. The space behind the building was empty. Good. 

“We need to move out before anyone finds out what happened here. I will get the car and park it here. We can hide him in the back and leave like that.” Tenzou suggested.

Itachi nodded.

“Stay here.” He left in a hurry, making sure to slow down once he exited the infirmary. He walked as fast as he could without drawing attention, feeling cold sweat break from his skin. He shouldn’t do this, this was betrayal. He was turning against the only people who ever took care of him. 

He got the spare car keys from his bag, opening the door to his truck and sitting in the driver’s seat, starting the engine. He made his way to the back of the storage with his heart threatening to explode through his chest, his face stuck in an impassive expression. 

What was he doing?!

He walked back into the storage. Kakashi was still unconscious on the floor, but now his hoodie laid crumpled next to a pile of bloodstained cotton balls. Sakura was finishing wrapping up his arm, while the boys helped. Danzou was still down.

“I got the car. We need something to hide him. Some boxes, a blanket. There must be some in the infirmary.”

“Got it.” Itachi said making his way to gather those things. Sasuke followed after him.

Tenzou breathed in and out slowly.

He walked up to Kakashi, hooking his arms underneath his armpits and trying to lift him up. 

He wasn’t that heavy, but he still was taller than Tenzou, his feet dragged on the floor as he tried to move him. Naruto threw his bag over his back and rushed over, pulling Kakashi’s legs off the floor with great effort. 

He put Kakashi’s body on the back of the truck, feeling bad for putting an injured person on such a dirty surface, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He helped Sakura climb up as well and she quickly took her place at Kakashi’s side again, going right back to cleaning the wounds on his shoulder. Once he helped Naruto up he walked back inside the building, going past Sasuke who carried a few blankets on his arms. 

He met with Itachi carrying a few mostly empty boxes by the door to Orochimaru’s office. The boy handed him the boxes.

“Orochimaru is coming this way. I’ll keep him busy while you drive them away from here.” He said seriously.

“What? You can’t stay!” Tenzou panicked.

“Only you can leave this base driving that car.” 

He was right.

“What about Sasuke?”

Itachi smiled.

“Tell him I’ll catch up later.”

Itachi shut the door on Tenzou’s face. Tenzou stood there for a second, heart racing, and tried to listen in as Orochimaru’s voice sounded.

“What are you doing in my office?” He could barely hear him.

“I wanted to talk about those tests you were interested in. Do you have the time?”

Orochimaru paused.

“Yes.”

Tenzou decided to leave.

He placed the boxes on the back of the truck so that he could throw the blankets on top and hide the “cargo”. He locked the door of the building.

“Don’t move.” He instructed Sakura and Naruto as he threw the blanket over them.

“Where’s my brother?” Sasuke asked.

Tenzou gently shoved him into the passenger seat and settled himself on the driver’s seat.

“Where’s my brother?!” He demanded.

“He’s coming later.” Tenzou started driving.

“What do you mean?!”

“Keep your head down.”

Sasuke hesitated staring angrily at him. He complied a few seconds later, hiding himself.

Tenzou made it to the front gates of the base.

Hyou, stationed at the gate, walked up to his window.

“Kinoe? We didn’t get any warnings about you going out today.” He started, suspicious.

“There was some problem with the supply counting on the north point. Danzou-sama asked me to check on it.” He replied calmly.

“Again, I know nothing of it.” The man crossed his arms over his chest, the gun on his belt peaking out. 

“Would you like to wait until Danzou-sama is  _ very _ displeased about this delay to let me do my job?”

There was a pause. The man glanced at Tenzou, then at the cargo in the back, leaning slightly as he peaked at it. 

“Alright, fine.” The man signaled for his companion. 

And the gates opened.

Tenzou didn’t hesitate. 

He drove further past the north camp, going as further as he could by car. There was an empty safe house only a few minutes more that direction.

“You’re leaving my brother behind!” Sasuke shouted from his seat.

“I will go back for him, Sasuke. I promise.” He tried to calm the boy. He wasn’t lying, he really planned on going back. _ He didn’t have anywhere else to go _ .

Sasuke threw a suspicious glance his way, settling down anxiously as he continued driving. 

Tenzou’s heart not once stopped the frantic beating against his ribcage. He took long, deep breaths as he drove. They’d be safe hidden in the abandoned base. There was even that camp the strange man from before mentioned further north. Perhaps… 

He was doing something so wrong… how would he explain this?

He stopped at the old safe house. Further up he’d end up too close to their next settlement. The only other roads were blocked off so they wouldn’t be able to advance by car anyway.

“Come.” Tenzou helped Sasuke out of the car, going around it throwing the blanket off the back. Sakura and Naruto blinked at him, still tightly clutching at Kakashi. Kakashi who was still unconscious.

He handed the keys to the house to Naruto.

“Can you unlock that for me?” He asked, pointing at the entrance of the house. The boy nodded. He helped him out of the back, then Sakura. He then grabbed Kakashi, dragging him out, being careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was. He muttered an apology before wrapping his arms under Kakashi’s, circling around his chest and dragging him into the safe house.

He laid him down on a spot on the floor that didn’t look particularly dirty and set off to remove his shirt as well, seeing it got in the way of some of wounds in his neck. The thing was bloodied and thorn away.

Blood was smeared all over his skin and sports bra, drying over it all. He realized that maybe this wasn’t the kind of thing that kids should be looking at. 

“You…” he swallowed a nervously. “You three can stay at that room while I do this. There’s a bed there.”

“No!” Naruto cried out loudly, startling them all. “I want to help.”

“Yes.” Sakura nodded, rubbing her eyes. “I know this, I can help.”

Sasuke swayed on his feet, but didn’t move from his spot hovering over them.

“Okay…” Tenzou mumbled. Reaching for the first aid kit Sakura had brought along. “Okay.”

Tenzou helped Sakura wrap up the wounds properly, lifting Kakashi up so they could circle the bandages around his shoulder. A few minutes later and their job was done. Kakashi’s skin felt a bit cold and he still looked pale, but they couldn’t do much about it at the moment. 

“I think we need to keep him warm.” Sakura told him.

He nodded, dressing him back in his shirt (and then his hoodie, that Naruto had carried with him). He decided to drape a blanket over him as well and moved him to the couch inside the small living room they were in.

He then helped clean the blood that ended up in Sakura’s hand. He was surprised she had manage to keep her cool during the whole process. But unfortunately, this was the part where he had to be honest.

“I need to get back to base. I promised I’d get Itachi back.” He started once they were all sat down, breathing slowly, riding off the adrenaline of the last hour or so.

They listened carefully as he spoke.

“No one will come here so you guys are safe. But…” Tenzou paused, thinking on the best way to say it. “Things might get complicated. There is a camp further north, a few kilometers. Give it two days, if I don’t return or…” he shifted uncomfortably. “Or Kakashi starts showing any signs that he’s…”

The silence hung heavy over them.

“Go there. I’ll make my way there as well as soon as I can. Take the trail by the forest, it’s less crowded.”

The kids hung their heads, staring dejectly at the floor. Sasuke glared at him, no doubting still angry at having left his brother behind.

Tenzou took his gun belt off, placing it at the small coffee table in front of them.

“Keep this. It’s very dangerous, so please don’t point at anyone you don’t want to hurt. This here is the safety trigger. This one shoots. I really don’t think this is a good idea but… but if anyone tries to harm you or if Kakashi…” he stopped again.

“I’ll be back. Okay?”

They nodded, Naruto rubbing his eyes furiously as he did.

“Take care, you all.” 

He headed out, leaving the keys to the safe house inside. He climbed up in the truck and turned the engine on, taking several seconds to just breathe.

He’d just need to finish making his mistake.

He headed back to base, hoping Itachi was still fine.

 

Sasuke locked the front door and the three kids sat down on the living room in silence, waiting for the next hours to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be back at Kakashi POV after this so hurray! Easier to write!! Anyway see you then cjdfjddjjcdjn


	11. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and the kids are out of Danzou's camp, and end up meeting someone else. A rival of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA FINALLY HERE IT IS !! I SWEAR I didn't abandon this yet fjsdifjsf.... I'm so sorry for the delay everyone, I've been busy getting back into my commission work and doing art and that put a setback on this... I also was pretty stuck on this part since like.. new characters! New goals! stuff like that... But I had some people read this and throw their two cents and ranted to my gf for hours and I think I know where I'm taking this now. Hopefully it won't take that long for me to post next chapter fdjfjssf.. anyway hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking around! Hope you like Gai too cause THE LEGEND IS HERE NOW!  
> I also drew some art for this chapter as well.  
> Also my bday is in 2 days so this is kind of a gift to myself sdfjfjjfds

It was hot. The world was wavering dangerously around him.

“If we don’t get help he’s going to die!” The high pitched voice called from somewhere close, somewhere far away.

“If we don’t leave  _ we _ are going to die!” Another one joined in.

“We aren’t!”

Kakashi would’ve done something about the brewing fight, but before he could even open his eyes his mind slipped again, and the conversation was forgotten; the strong stench of steel was the last thing he noticed before falling unconscious again.

 

—

_ Moving sucked. Going through his things sucked. Everything about this sucked. These things just happened to him and he couldn’t do anything about it. _

_ He grabbed the frame on his desk, staring at the photo of his family with anger burning in the back of his mind. He thought about throwing the thing out the window. Instead, he closed his eyes, head tipping back, turned towards his room’s ceiling. _

_ He spent a few several seconds like that, just slowly breathing until a strange coppery smell started making way into his nostrils. He shook his head hard  _ _ then, shoving _ _ the portrait as far down his bag as he could. As far away from his mind as he could. _

_ Moving  _ **_sucked_ ** _.  _

_ If the decision was up to him, he’d just live alone in his house. He had been managing just fine for the last couple of months. In fact, it’d probably be easier now that his father was- _

_ He slung his backpack on his back and dragged his other luggage with him out of the room.  _

_ Minato was still waiting for him in the dining room. _

_ When he spotted him, he smiled. _

_ “Are you done packing up?” The man walked up to him, leaning down to help carry some of his belongings. Kakashi dodged him, clutching them close to himself. _

_ “Yes.” He replied curtly, not looking up at his blue eyes anymore. _

_ If it  _ was _ up to  _ _  him, he’d just live on his own. But the law wouldn’t allow it. He was a minor, and because of such, he’d be put in an orphanage. Maybe Kakashi would run away. But no, Minato-sensei had decided to intervene. Minato, who had been tutoring him at school a few months back, where he worked part time when he wasn’t giving his best at college. Minato, who had a busy life getting amazing offers from prestigious schools and laboratories due to his genius and barely knew him well enough to waste so many resources and time to take care of him. _

_ Minato was barely an adult as well. This wasn’t fair to him. But Minato would always smile at him with that stupid face, and it was hard to say no to him. _

_ So now he was supposed to live with him. Minato promised he’d only make him stay until he was 18, Kakashi wouldn’t have accepted otherwise. _

_ “Well, let’s get going then. It’s a bit long of a trip home.” _

_ He made his way outside and Kakashi followed. He locked the front door behind him and didn’t spare the small house another glance, dropping his bags in the back of Minato’s car and sitting in the passenger seat. _

_ “Good bye, house.” Minato said softly before driving away. _

_ Kakashi only put his chin in his hand, staring out the window, away from his late home. _

_ He was well aware that moving in with Minato meant he’d never be back to this city. _

_ “It’s a bit of a mess at home, I apologize for that. Me and Kushina did just move in,” he said for the twentieth time. “Kushina said she’d be making us dinner though, so we can look forward to that at least and worry about tidying everything up later!” Kakashi could hear the smile on his face. He had this habit of trying to fill the silence while Kakashi pretended to ignore him. It wasn’t that bad, he guessed. _

_ “I wonder what she’s making…” _

_ He could see Minato throwing him a glance from the corner of his vision. _

_ “Ah! I think Obito is showing up as well. I have told you about him, haven’t I?” _

_ He had. So did Kushina, with long red hair. Red, red. _

_ The road disappeared, leading into the front door, and inside. Inside... _

_ Kakashi had seen Obito. _

_ Obito had seen Kakashi. _

_ Red. Red. _

_ “Kakashi,” he had called. _

**_“What have you done?!”_ **

  
  


—

 

Light darted over Kakashi’s closed eyelids. He felt warm and sweaty and dizzy and pained and-.

He could hear voices sounding around him and slowly his memory came back to him. He was bitten wasn’t he? And then he was shot. What killed him first? Did it matter? He lived a longer life than he ever expected to in the end.

He groaned, shifting his sore back against the hard surface he was laid on. He tried opening his eyes, before finding it too bright and shutting them again.

A deep voice  spoke, too muddled to understand . It asked a question.

Kakashi forced his eyes open again, expecting probably the fiery depths of hell, seeing how warm and shitty he felt.

His vision was blurry, but he could see a figure above him, staring him down and mercifully covering the light that had previously hit his face, the blue of the sky behind them. It was quite unexpected. So as his vision cleared, he blurted out his confusion.

“God?” He croaked, trying to move his body, but giving up with how painful the action was.

There was a beat of silence before the figure let out a hearty laughter, booming from strong lungs. It was definitely different from how he remembered it, but that laughter… that smile… that man…

“Try again!”

“Gai?” He tried again. He blinked a few sleepy tears away.

Gai grinned at him. 

“That’s more like it!” 

Kakashi felt a pang of sadness hit him. This isn’t how he expected to reunite with his childhood friend. Or rival.

“You died too?”

There was another booming laughter.

“I wasn’t sure, but now I’m certain it’s you, my rival.” Gai looked like he wanted to give him a hearty slap, but decided against it.

“Where-“ he tried sitting up again, just failing once more.

Where was he? Where was everyone?

“Kaka-sensei!” He thankfully heard Naruto call. The boy threw himself on his right arm, clinging to it in a tight embrace, mindful of his injuries. “I thought you weren’t going to wake up ever! But I knew you would!” He rubbed his snotty face all over his hoodie. Kakashi tried patting him but his left arm wouldn’t move.

“Are you okay? I tried doing first aid like you taught me but…” Sakura said looking hesitantly at him. Kakashi untangled his arm from Naruto’s hold, and scratched the back of his head. 

He was nauseous, his entire left side ached, he had a weird taste in his mouth and his head throbbed incessantly. Not to mention  _ the issue. _

“Ah, I’m fine.”

“Your head hurts because Naruto dropped you.” Sasuke accused. That was three children accounted for. And the headache.

“Sasuke!” Naruto raised his head from Kakashi’s side. “It wasn’t on purpose, I swear!” 

Kakashi only grunted in reply shoving Naruto away and trying to sit up yet again. Gai finally noticed it, helping him straight up.

He moved his neck around as much as he could, noticing two things: they weren’t in Danzou’s base anymore, and they were lacking two people.

“What happened?”

“Tenzou drove us out of the base.” Sakura told him.

“You left Itachi behind!” Sasuke accused.

“He said they’d be back! They’re probably coming this way!” It was Naruto’s turn to yell.

“You don’t know it!”

“Alright, alright, stop it.” Kakashi intervened, his headache getting worse by the minute. “Where do you come in?” He asked Gai.

“I was just making my way back to my camp! I have just gathered some most needed medicine and was in a hurry, but I stumbled into you all in the way. I of course always seek to help those in need, but upon spotting you, my esteemed rival, and three children, it only strengthened my resolve!” He narrated.

“You have fierce protectors watching over you! You must be very proud! Had I not convinced them of our past, they would have certainly scared me away.”

Kakashi hummed, only half listening.

“We pointed a gun at him,” Sakura confessed.

What.

“What?”

Naruto showed the offending object.

Oh god.

“Please… just… hand that over.”

Naruto complied and Kakashi shoved that thing out of sight.

“Indeed they did… but it all turned out well in the end. And with me coming along, there won’t be any need for them to drag you anymore! I can easily carry you! You look too scrawny, rival! Having you been eating well these years? Exercising? Sleeping properly?”

Kakashi then noticed that he was laid on a large wooden plank, covered in some bedsheets and tied to some ropes. So they have been dragging him while he was out. Who thought that leaving three children to run with a knocked out  _ infected _ adult was a good idea? Not to mention the gun.

Kakashi swallowed the dry lump in his throat. How many hours had it been since he got infected? He wasn’t sure how long it really took to transform, more than a few hours he guessed. It seemed to be early morning so he supposed at least a day had passed.

“Gai.” He called. Gai turned to him. “I need to ask you something.” He signaled for Gai to come closer. “You three, pee break.”

Naruto looked ready to disobey him but Sakura dragged him away, Sasuke following behind shortly after. Once they were out of earshot he spoke to Gai lowly, being careful for his voice not to be carried out.

“You need to take these kids somewhere safe.”

Gai tilted his head in confusion.

“Of course I will. I am taking you all to my camp, I’m sure it’ll be safe there.”

“No, you don’t understand. I can’t go.”

“I will carry you!”

“Gai,” he called, eyes trained on Gai’s, “I got infected. I’m not doing this.”

Gai’s eyebrows shot up at that. He wavered a bit.

“Are… are you sure?” He lowered his voice as well.

“Pretty much.” He vaguely gestured to his left arm.

Gai stared at it.

“May I take a look?”

Kakashi shrugged. Gai gently took his arm, pulling up the hoodie’s sleeve. The whole thing burned and tingled with every featherlight touch of Gai’s hand. He unwrapped the bandages carefully.

Underneath the few layers of stained bandages was angry red, swollen skin. It did look pretty awful, maybe he should’ve gotten stitches. It was also most definitely infected, which would explain the fever Kakashi sported. That was one of the symptoms of the infection anyway.

Gai was uncharacteristically quiet, brow furrowed as he examined the wound. He finally huffed, giving a curt nod with his head and rewrapping it.

“There’s still a chance.” He said.

“Of what?” 

“Survival of course!” He smiled at him adjusting the sleeve back in its place.

“Gai… this is serious, and don’t try making those dumb self-punishments to prove me otherwise.”

“You remember those! I still take them very seriously!” Gai grinned even more, but his expression sombered up as he continued, “But I mean it, rival. Your end just might not be so close. Let me help you.”

Kakashi sighed.

“I’m not hurting more people around me.”

“I wouldn’t allow you to.”

Kakashi took the gun from its hiding spot and thrust it into Gai’s hand.

“Then I’m taking your word on it.”

Gai glanced down at the weapon, seeming to  consider it . His eyes slowly drifted up to meet Kakashi’s again. He tucked the gun into his pants.

“It won’t come to it, Kakashi.”

They looked at each other for a moment. It must have been about ten years since he had last seen his “rival.” Gai really grew into a strong man. Cheekbones defined, now that the baby fat was mostly gone, jaw strong and frame confident. And, for some reason, Gai seemed to harbor the same unending energy he had as a little kid. It painted a pretty good picture.

He looked much better than Kakashi probably looked at the moment: pale, sweaty and feverish.

He missed Gai.

“Well! Let’s get a move on then! I still must deliver this medicine!” Before Kakashi could so much as protest, Gai held onto him, throwing him over his back, tight grip on his thighs. Kakashi stifled  the pathetic groan that threatened to spill out from his lips, his arms dangling over Gai’s shoulders.

“Do you need a pee break as well?” He asked, adjusting Kakashi’s weight.

“No.” He answered lamely.

“Hah, still so cool.” Gai had very strange standards for what “cool” was.

“I missed you, Kakashi!”

 

———-

He must have fallen asleep again, because the next time he opened his eyes, the scenery had changed, and Gai seemed to be chatting away with the kids. He could feel the sway of Gai’s movements as he took one step after the other, could feel the warm sweat that gathered between their bodies, burning where Kakashi was slung over Gai’s back. He’d feel a little grossed out about doing that to Gai had he been a little more coherent, as it turned out though, his mind walked through thoughts at a snail’s pace, pushing through a fog of pain and fever.

He listened in until Gai’s word started making sense.

“... and so, to prove his point, he pushed me into the fountain! But I of course am no fool, to be bested by such dirty tricks! So I grabbed into his pants and he fell in with me. So the guards got mad-“

“Gai.” Kakashi groaned into his ear.

“Yes?” Gai asked, cheerfully.

Kakashi didn’t know what to say. He needed to warn Gai, he needed…

His head pounded, he breathed in shakily, feeling nausea settle in.

Gai would get the hint.

He adjusted Kakashi’s weight on his back.

“It’s been so long since I last saw you! You moved in with, uh… Minato-san was it? The biology assistant?” He said.

“Hmm…” Kakashi agreed.

“That’s my dad!” Naruto smiled brightly.

“Oh? I can see the resemblance! As bright as the sun!” Gai smiled at the kid, or at least Kakashi guessed he did. Naruto giggled back at him.

“Hmm…” Kakashi hummed again.

“So he adopted you. I’m glad! I miss him as well, a kind man.”

He hummed a third time, turning his head the other way.

Sakura perked up.

“So you’re siblings!” 

The humm was implied now.

Naruto nodded fervently before suddenly stopping.

“Wait… we are?” 

Kakashi felt a smile splatter on his face before he could stop it.

“We are!” He finally realized. “We are!” He ran up to Kakashi’s field of view, pointing a finger accusingly at him. “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“You never asked.” He answered, feeling giddy.

“How beautiful! To find a family! I am so moved!” Gai’s enthusiasm was ruined by Naruto’s angry moaning. “Could these other two brave knights be your family as well?”

“No” and “not in a thousand years” sounded quickly from Sasuke and Sakura.

“That is okay! There are many types of bonds between people! Cherishing them is what matters.” Gai had tried amending the situation.

Kakashi, having nothing else to do, hummed again, closing his eyes.

 

——— 

 

He stirred awake, heavy lids opening.

He was  _ burning.  _

_ “ _ Ah! You are awake again! That’s good!” Gai mercifully didn’t shout. “We’re only a few meters away from camp now so having you up will probably be better!”

Kakashi pondered if he’d rather be shot in his sleep than awake.

What a morbid thought.

He looked past Gai’s shoulders ahead of them. He could spot a trailer parked by a few tents and tables. Didn’t look very secure in his opinion, it was a rather small camp set up in an open space. He didn’t know how isolated this was from any danger though, he had been asleep the way here.

A man was sitting by one the tables, idly moving supplies around, a bandana tied on his head and a toothpick hanging loosely from his mouth. He drew his eyes lazily towards them as they approached. Kakashi could see, rather than hear, him muttering “you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Genma! Genma! I have returned with the medicine! And I found my best friend!”

Gai yelled excitedly as he hopped on his way to this Genma. The man looked like he was about to be nursing a new headache, and Kakashi could relate (he was trying to not think about how Gai really just referred to him as his best friend).

“Took you less than a week to replace me?” Genma said as he got out of his seat, eyes drifting from Kakashi to the children tailing them, then back to Kakashi and Gai.

“Never! You hold a dear place in my heart forever, my friend. Kakashi is my OLD best friend!”

Genma gave Kakashi a  _ look _ .  _ THAT _ kind of look Kakashi knew exactly what it meant.

“Tsunade’s in her tent,” He signaled behind him with his thumb. 

“Thank you, Genma! Come along now, warriors!” Gai moved and the children obeyed. They walked past the tables into the biggest tent in the camp.

A single look and Kakashi could spot piles of boxes and clothes stacked. A futon laid on the floor and a desk sported several containers of medicine. He couldn’t help but shudder when he realized that, yup, this was yet another improvised medical ward. 

He hated those.

A blonde woman was inside, she quickly turned as she heard them shuffling in.

Her gaze hardened as she stared at the crew that suddenly joined her.

“Brat! Explain yourself!” She demanded, even as she approached them. Gai laid Kakashi down on a futon and the woman shoved a water bottle into his hands. He didn’t complain.

“Tsunade! This is my rival, Kakashi! I’m afraid he was attacked by those infected,” Gai told her as she shoved him out of the way.

Kakashi could spot the children anxiously staying behind him, waiting to see what a professional would say about it.

“Show me what you got then,” the woman said, tugging at his hoodie. Kakashi helped her remove it, not once flinching as the bloodied bandages came to view.

She held onto his arms and started undoing the wrappings. 

He  _ did  _ grimace when he spotted the ugly wound underneath again.

She stared it down for a few solid seconds, a hard frown stuck on her face.

“How many hours ago was this?”

“At least 56 hours,” Sakura pipped in quickly.

The woman hummed in reply. Kakashi felt his eyebrows shoot up at that. He had no idea he had been out for so long. And to think there was no else with these kids for at least most of that time (he assumed).

“Ahem, Kakashi, this is Tsunade. She’s a doctor! I’m sure she can help you with anything you need!” 

She turned his arm around and now he had to suppress a hiss.

“It’s probably just an infection. You’ll need liquids and rest, but we’ll keep an eye on you to make sure. It’s very rare for it to start showing any starting signs of the illness so late.”

“What?” Kakashi asked dumbly, thinking that perhaps his fever was making his mishear things.

“You’ll be fine, brat. Welcome to the lucky few immune.” She let go of his arm and dusted her pants as she got up.

He blinked up at her in disbelief. 

Immune…

There was no such thing as…

“Did anyone else come in contact to your blood after the attack?” She asked.

“I… don’t know. Why?”

“That’s how the infection works. You might be resistant to the virus but you’re still carrying it in your blood. You can still infect people around you just like those damn things.”

“What?” This time it was Sakura’s turn to be surprised.

“It spreads through blood and saliva.” The woman explained. “That’s why I need to know if anyone came into contact with his blood, he could’ve infected someone else by accident. We need to make sure no one else spreads it.”

Kakashi felt his guts clench painfully, throat suddenly dry. Sakura’s wide eyes trailed slowly from Kakashi to the two boy’s beside her.

“We uh… I… I wrapped the bandages on him.” 

“Was it right after he got attacked?” The woman moved, placing her hand on Sakura’s forehead.

“Y-yes.” 

“Hmm… You don’t seem feverish, so either you are immune as well or you didn’t catch it. You’re getting a thorough cleaning anyway and also staying under watch. No putting you hands on your eyes, mouth or nose. GAI!” She yelled, despite the man in question standing only an arm’s length away from her. “Go prepare the shower, what are you waiting for?!” 

“Yes! Right away!” He excused himself, leaving the tent in a hurry.

“Anyone else?”

Naruto raised his hand. She huffed.

Kakashi shook his head.

Infected… Immune… Spreading? He couldn’t… he could’ve…

“That’s impossible.” He started, shivering. “If you get bit, you turn. I’ve seen it.”

The woman turned around glaring at him.

“Are you going to question a health professional?” She shouted at him as well.

“No ma’am.” He replied quickly, lest his headache worsen.

“That’s what I thought.” She turned to leave, carefully shoving the children aside for her to pass through. “And I want that bottle empty when I come back!” She pointed at his direction before finally exiting.

He unscrewed the top and gulped down a bit of the water. He just realized how thirsty he was.

Still, his stomach lurched as he processed what he had just been told.

That drastically escalated just how dangerous it was to fight the infected, if only coming into contact with their blood could make you one of them. That couldn’t be it… Wouldn’t that mean he would’ve been infected much sooner? He remembers getting blood on him quite frequently. 

Would that mean he had actually been infected all along? A diseased bomb ready to harm anyone around him. Ready to harm Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenzou…

Had he done that to Rin as well somehow?

“Kakashi?” Kakashi broke out of his thoughts by Naruto’s voice.

“Yes?”  He answered. The boy fidgeting where he stood.

“You’re going to be fine, right?” he asked.

Kakashi took a deep breath.

“Mah, I’m not sure.” He realized that that wasn’t what Naruto wanted to hear, his brows furrowing and lips twitching down. “Naruto…”

“The granny said you’ll be fine,” he said, rubbing one of his eyes, “that means you’ll be fine.”

“Ah… If there’s such a thing as immunity.”

They all stood in silence for a few seconds, stuck with their own thoughts.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one to break it.

“There is.” He said.

“Yeah, there is!” Naruto repeated.

“I mean I can prove it.” Sasuke continued.

This time Naruto turned to actually pay attention.

Sasuke grabbed at the edge of the bandages around his wrist. He tugged at the cloth, unwrapping it and presenting his arm out to all present.

A series of thin scars in two semi-circles wrapped around the wrist.

It was…

“A bite?” Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

“It happened a month ago.”

They all stared at it. 

“Ah! Teme! You can’t die either!” Naruto pointed at him, suddenly realizing what that implied.

“Idiot, that’s not immune means!” Sasuke barked back.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sakura cried out.

“My brother told me not to. The one you all  _ left behind _ !”

The other two recoiled at it.

“I still don’t know what exactly happened while I was out.” Kakashi jumped in.

“Itachi and Tenzou stayed behind. Tenzou left us at a shelter and told us to keep moving in this direction if he didn’t show up after a while. And we  _ did.” _ Sasuke said through gritted teeth at the end.

“They just let you go?”

“No, we snuck out.” Sakura answered this time.

Shit.

He hoped they’d be fine. He wasn’t comfortable having the number of people who died because of him increase.

He suppressed a shutter, gulping down what remained of his water as fast as he could without choking. 

How would they come back for Tenzou and Itachi? Could they even come back? Would Danzou spare them? Kakashi still wasn’t buying into the whole “being immune” thing, but he needed time.

Tsunade walked back into the tent.

“Go after Gai. It’s about time you all got cleaned.” She gently shoved the kids out.

“Now you, mister.” She turned to him with her hands on her hips.

She forced him to take his shirt off and painfully cleaned and redressed all his wounds properly. He was then given medicine and sent to rest, which he found stupid because he had been doing nothing but sleeping for the past few days, so he decided to just lay down and brood at the ceiling for a while.

To his surprise, Gai returned not much later, and not with any children.

Kakashi watched as he sat down near his futon.

Gai looked down at him and Kakashi noticed that yes, Gai had not grown out of his habit of bursting into tears at any emotion.

“Seriously Gai…”

“I’m so happy to see you, Rival!” He explained while drying his eyes with his arms. Kakashi noticed how they seemed to be covered in sports tape but didn’t comment on it. “Although The situation is not exactly optimal, the cogs of destiny worked in unison so that our paths would cross again! A speedy recovering is due under my care, rival! Do not worry.”

“What are you even doing around here, Gai?”

“Huh?” Gai tilted his head in question.

Kakashi lazily waved an arm in the air. “You know” he wanted to say. Gai understood.

“I was gathering some needed supplies from the nearby hospital. Our camp was running low on them and we had to stock. I offered to go gather them since I’m pretty fast. I of course didn’t expect to run into a much larger camp on the way! Your fierce protectors told me of the happenings inside of it, do not worry. Anyway, after I gathered the most needed supplies, I ended up running into your group on the way back! They protected you fiercely as I tried to approach, they really care about you!”

Kakashi elected to ignore that part.

“And now here we are!” Gai finished.

Kakashi tried to recollect the map he had of the area. He remembered at what part of the city the hospital was in.

“You ran from this place to the hospital and back without coming into any infected?”

“Oh, there were many of them.”

“And you just walked past them?”

“I”m really good, rival! And I run really fast too! No vile creature can ever hurt Maito Gai.” He pointed at himself with his thumb, teeth almost seeming to gleam despite no light hitting them.

That certainly was Maito Gai for you.

Kakashi felt a good kind of nostalgia fill him.

“You still don’t have it like your dad.” He said before he could stop himself, falling into old habits.

Gai seemed to falter for a second, smile becoming a little sad. 

“Ah… Sorry… when?” He gulped. Maito Dai had been one of the people Kakashi had looked up to during his dull childhood. It was a shame he’d never see him again.

“A long time ago, don’t worry about it.” Gai smiled reassuringly this time, almost as if convinced himself of something as he said it.

Kakashi only nodded, staring at the ceiling once more.

“Well! There will be a lot of time to catch up! You also need to meet Genma properly! But for now, I will let you rest rival. We need you in tip top shape! I’ll take my leave!”

Gai brushed Kakashi’s hair as he spoke, setting the wild bangs away from his eyes, in a gesture that was sweet and unnecessary, and left Kakashi wondering just why he allowed it. He then dusted his own pants as he got up.

“I’ll watch over the kids as you sleep! Good bye, rival!”

And he left.

  
  


Kakashi wondered if he truly hadn’t died and gone to a weird sort of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry for not answering many comments in the last chapter!!! I got to them kinda late and then I felt anxious about answering after so long dsfsuifjsdf know that I read them all and I apreciate them tons!

**Author's Note:**

> Im doing this for fun so please forgive me


End file.
